


Go Fourth and Read More Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 40,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my fourth (yikes) round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also send prompts to my tumblr: seasonofthegeek. Enjoy!





	1. Ladybug and Chat Noir

Ladynoir July prompt: Early Hours

Continuation from chapters found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11298456/chapters/25279026

Part 1: Chapter 70  
Part 2: Chapter 75  
Part 3: Chapter 77  
Part 4: Chapter 81  
Part 5: Chapter 82

“We need to go home,” Ladybug yawned, leaning against Chat Noir’s chest. “Tomorrow is going to be impossible to get through as it is without any surprise akuma attacks.”

“I think you mean today,” Chat Noir replied sleepily, pulling up his baton to check the time. “It’s...holy cats, it’s four a.m. I have to be awake in an hour for my workout.”

“My poor kitty.” Ladybug shifted, pushing her face into his neck.

Chat Noir jumped a little. “Your nose is cold. I’ve kept you out here too long.” He pulled the blanket up tighter around her shoulders. 

“I didn’t want to leave either,” she sighed, eyes closed and body relaxing against him.

“Are you falling asleep on me, Bug?”

“Just resting my eyes.”

He smiled to himself. “Do you think Alya or Nino will switch seats so we can sit together?”

“You may get tired of me if we do that,” she giggled quietly against his neck. 

“I could never get tired of you.”

Ladybug was quiet for a few moments. “Everything’s going to be different now, isn’t it?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Does that worry you?”

“I don’t think so. Does it worry you?” Ladybug pulled back so she could look up at him with sleep eyes.

“You’re all I need,” he said softly, running a gentle thumb across her cheek. “What’s there to worry about?”


	2. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You're making this hard for me" + Marichat!

“You’re making this hard for me,” Marinette complained. “Stop moving your head so much.”

“Stop pulling my hair and maybe I will,” Chat Noir grumbled.

Marinette playfully yanked on the short braid she had just finished.”Whiny kitty.”

“I wonder if the braids will stay put when I drop my transformation.”

“I sure hope so. I’d hate to think all this hard work is for nothing.”

“You’re the one who wanted to do this,” he reminded her. 

“You just have so much hair. It seemed like fun.”

“And is it?”

“Mmhmm.”

Chat Noir closed his eyes and relaxed as Marinette began to massage his scalp. “That feels nice.”

“Hey, so does your hair change at all with your transformation?”

“Why do you ask?”

She shrugged and began to ready another section of hair for braiding. “Just something I was thinking about. I mean, who knows, Ladybug could have green hair and purple skin when she drops her transformation.”

“Somehow I doubt that’s true.”

“So does it?”

“My hair?” Chat Noir seemed to think for a moment. “I guess it changes a little. Maybe it’s longer? This isn’t how I wear it normally. It’s more to the side.”

“I would think not. It would be pretty easy to spot you with this wild mop, mask or no mask,” she laughed.

“I’ve never really thought about it like that. Thinking that way, I wonder what would happen if I tried to imagine Ladybug without her mask. I’m sure--”

“You shouldn’t do that!”

Chat Noir blinked in surprise at her outburst. “Why?”

Marinette flushed. “Um, secret identity and stuff, right?”

He frowned. “I guess.”

“You really want to know who she is?”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s my partner. I think it’d be nice to get to see her and talk to her when we aren't on duty, you know?”

“That would be nice.”

Chat Noir stretched and stood. “I should probably be going, Princess. It’s getting late.”

Marinette put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.

He pursed his lips. “I look ridiculous, don’t I?”

“You didn’t let me finish, so yeah, pretty ridiculous.”

“But still cute, right?” he waggled his eyebrows and grinned at her.

“Still cute,” she assured him. “Now get out of here. I’ll see you next time.”

Chat Noir saluted her and fled through the skylight. Marinette pursed her lips as her eyes fell on her sketchpad. She grabbed it, flipping to a few drawings of Chat Noir she had done and picking up her eraser. “No mask and hair parted to the side, huh? It’s definitely an interesting theory,” she said as she began to erase the masks from her drawings.


	3. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Courage

Chat Noir stood in front of Marinette’s limp form, snarling at the amused akuma before him.

“Just a few more minutes, Chat,” Tikki murmured behind him. “I’ll have her transformed again as soon as I can.”

“How is she?” he asked, voice tight, eyes never leaving the enemy.

Tikki didn’t answer and Chat Noir felt his heart clench. His fault. This was his fault. He had been having too much trouble differentiating Marinette and Ladybug in the weeks since their reveal. He would see Ladybug in the way Marinette would take on Chloe’s attitude, strong and brave and righteous. Unfortunately, he also saw sweet and fragile Marinette when Ladybug was charging an akuma. He hadn’t trusted that she would be able to take on their latest opponent and gotten in the way to protect her, unintentionally causing her injury.

“Looks like the little bug is down for the count,” the akuma drawled. “So that’s what she looks like without her spots, huh? Cute.”

“Shut up,” Chat Noir growled. 

“So what’s the next move, pussycat? You’re not really much good without her, are you?”

“I’m--”

“Weak. Stupid. Irrational.” The akuma laughed. “You know, I had this whole big plan but messing with you seems like so much more fun.” The outline of a purple butterfly washed over his face. “That’s endgame, of course,” he said to the phantom voice, “but I plan on having some fun first.”

“Chat,” Marinette groaned behind him.

Chat Noir didn’t turn around but he felt a thin slice of relief at hearing her voice. He could be brave. He could be courageous. He could buy her the time she needed. “Fine, let’s play,” he said, tightening his grip on his baton.

A sickening smile spread across the akuma’s face. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
_________________________

Ladybug dropped to the ground as the cleansed akuma floated away. She cradled Chat Noir’s head in her lap as a crowd gathered around, his ring letting out a loud warning beep. “Please wake up,” she whispered. “Please.”

Magical ladybugs flew across the city, righting all the wrong done during the akuma’s time of power. They fluttered across Chat Noir’s body, but he remained still in her arms. 

Citizens were crowding in now, a growing murmur of voices as Ladybug held onto her partner tighter. She heard his ring beep again and moved to stand, crying out as her ankle buckled under her. 

“We’ve got you,” a voice said as someone put her arm around their neck. “Don’t worry, Ladybug, we’re going to get you guys somewhere safe.”

Ladybug looked up through teary eyes to see Alya’s serious face. Nino was struggling to lift Chat Noir and Nathaniel appeared by his side, helping pick him up between them. The small group made it through the parting crowd to a limo waiting on the outskirts. Chloe helped pull Chat Noir inside as pictures were snapped all around them. Ladybug ducked into the limo and Alya closed the door, glaring at the gawkers through the tinted windows.

Chat Noir’s ring gave one last beep and green light flashed up his body as Plagg fell in an exhausted heap to the floorboard. Ladybug leaned over him protectively, trying to shield his face but Alya put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “We already know, Mari.”

She dropped her transformation suddenly, a sob tearing itself from her chest. “I don’t know why it didn’t work. I couldn’t heal him,” she cried. Tikki put a comforting paw against her cheek. “He’s not waking up.”

“He’s breathing,” Nino said carefully. “He’ll be okay.”

Marinette cradled Adrien against her as best she could in their odd position. “My sweet, brave Chat.”


	4. Adrien, Nathalie, and Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Okay if you're still taking prompts I got a request! Mama bear Natalie to young Adrien "What did you break?”

“What did you break?” Nathalie sighed at the rumble of small feet after a loud crash.

Adrien appeared in front of her, blinking big green eyes. “It wasn’t me!”

“It never is. Who was it this time?”

The young boy pulled on her crossed arms until she loosened them, and then he was climbing up into her lap. “It was Felix. He jumped up on the table. Mama’s vase fell.”

Nathalie rubbed the bridge of her nose, her glasses rising with the action. “Not the blue and gold vase in the hall.”

“Felix is a bad kitty,” Adrien nodded.

“Mmmhmm.”

“He told me not to tell you, but I’m a good boy.”

“Good boys don’t break expensive antique vases.”

“But--”

“Adrien, are you really the one who broke the vase?”

He furrowed his brow and hunched his shoulders. “It was Felix,” he whispered.

“Felix isn’t real.”

Adrien’s eyes began to fill with tears. “He is real!”

“Remember when we talked about real and imaginary?”

“He’s real,” he said stubbornly, bottom lip poking out.

“But he’s not the one who broke the vase, is he?”

“It was an accident.”

“We have to tell your mother and father.”

“No!” he cried. “I don’t want to be in trouble.”

“We have to be responsible for our actions,” Nathalie said gently.

He buried his face in her shoulder. “Please don’t tell, Nat-Nat. Please!”  
___________________

Gabriel frowned at the remains of his wife’s favorite vase. 

“It was an accident,” Nathalie explained. 

“Adrien was running down the hall again, wasn’t he? I’ve told him he isn’t allowed to run in the house.”

“To be fair, sir, he is rarely outside, and little boys do like to run.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “Perhaps.”

“I don’t mind taking him to the park during the afternoons if you would be okay without me for an hour.”

“I’ll talk to his au pair about finding the time to do it.”

Nathalie straightened her shoulders. “Sir, I’d like to take over Adrien’s schedule.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility to add on top of your others,” he warned.

“I’m aware of that.”  
___________________

“You can only play for ten more minutes, Adrien,” Nathalie warned from the park bench. 

“Okay!” He ran to the slide and climbed the ladder. 

“Your son is adorable,” an older woman remarked from the next bench.

“He’s not actually my...” Nathalie looked back at the young boy beaming as he slid down to the ground. She turned to the woman with a small smile. “Thank you.”


	5. Chloe, Nathaniel, Duusu, and Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Excuse me for freaking out, I only thought you were dead!” Chlonath please

“Excuse me for freaking out!” Chloe yelled. “I only thought you were dead!”

“I’m fine,” Nathaniel grunted, brushing the ash off his knees as he stood. 

“You were on fire!”

“Only a little,” Duusu huffed. “And his transformation kept him mostly safe.”

Nathaniel fingered the singed edges of his hair with a grimace. “Looks like I’ll be needing a trim.”

“I can’t believe you’re being so nonchalant about this,” Chloe said angrily. “You got hit by a fireball and plummeted.”

He turned to her. “Don’t tell me you were worried about me, Queenie.” He frowned when he noticed her expression. “Hey, I’m really okay. Chat usually gets hurt way worse than this.”

“But he’s not...you’re not Chat. You’re not meant to take the damage. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Chloe turned away and Pollen shot him a glare over her holder’s shoulder.

Nathaniel paled. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you cared.”

“Of course I care, you idiotic tomato!” she yelled, turning on him. “You’re important to me!”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

He shook his head. “Sorry, I just didn’t realize.”

“Didn’t realize,” she muttered. “Pollen, stripes on!” Queen Bee rose back into the air to join the battle again.

“What in the world was that about?” Nathaniel asked.

“You really are an idiotic tomato,” Duusu sighed.


	6. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Just answer this one question and i won’t ever bother you again.” with “If I’m an idiot, what’s that make you?” for adrinette please?

“Just answer this one question and I won’t ever bother you again,” Adrien said.

“Promise?” Marinette grumbled.

“Ouch. I know you’re just sleepy but that hurts a little bit.” He nuzzled her cheek and Marinette grunted, rolling over to give him her back. Adrien hummed happily and cuddled up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “So here’s my question: since our shipping name on the Ladyblog is Ladynoir, do you think if we have kids, they’ll call them catbugs?”

“Adrien, it’s three o’clock in the morning,” she groaned. 

“That’s not a legitimate answer.”

“I can’t believe I married you.”

“You love me. You think I’m cute.”

“Right now I think you’re an idiot.”

“If I’m an idiot, what’s that make you, wife-of-mine?” he tutted.

“Someone who wants to go back to sleep.”

“Marrrrrriiiiii.”

Marinette rolled back over. “What?”

“Want to go watch a movie?”

“What?! No. You snuck an espresso after dinner, didn’t you?” she accused.

“In my defense, the server asked if I wanted one and it would have been rude to say no.”

“There is no scenario where I get to go back to sleep any time soon, is there?”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “I suppose you could ask me to go in the other room all by myself. I would be lonely and sad though.”

She sighed and gave him a sleepy smile. “Fine, you ridiculous kitty, I’ll come watch a movie with you, but you have to call your dad in the morning and explain why I’m too tired to come into work.”

“Deal,” he grinned. “He’ll be thoroughly unsurprised.”


	7. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir July prompt: Daybreak

“You’re not coming, are you?” Ladybug murmured as the sun broke over the horizon.

It had been exactly one week since their defeat of Hawk Moth. One week since everything about her life over the past five years had changed in the span of a few hours. One week since she had made a deal with a solemn and injured Chat Noir to meet on this rooftop so they could finally reveal their identities. One week of worrying and fretting and simmering with excitement, and he wasn’t here. For the first time, he hadn’t come when she needed him to.

Ladybug waited around an hour after sunrise, convincing herself he would still come. Chat Noir always came for his Lady. But this time he didn’t.  
______________________

Marinette made it forty-six days of visiting the rooftop at sunrise before she finally gave up on him. On the forty-seventh day, she stayed in bed and cried, Alya anxiously checking in on her every time she came back from a class and Tikki a comforting presence under the blankets. 

When she finally felt back up to going to class, something inside her had changed. Some part of her had fallen away and she couldn’t muster up the strength to poke and prod at the gaping hole it had left. She covered it with a metaphorical band-aid and tried to figure out what life meant now.   
______________________

“Adrien’s back in town,” Alya said too casually. “Nino mentioned us all trying to get together for dinner or something.”

“Okay.” Marinette didn’t look up from her book. 

“I still can’t believe his dad was Hawk Moth. I mean, I guess I can believe it in the way that Gabriel was a total ass, but poor Adrien.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you ever wonder what happened to Chat Noir? No one’s seen him since that day. He almost killed Gabriel.”

Marinette stiffened. “If he had wanted to kill him, he could have. He only took his arm.”

“He Cataclysmed his arm!” Alya shook her head. “I always thought his power was so cool but after seeing the footage of that...” She shivered. “I’m just glad he didn’t do it to me when I was akumatized.”

“He would never do that to someone.”

“He did it to Gabriel.”

Marinette frowned. “He did it to Hawk Moth to save Ladybug. That was different.”

“I guess.”  
______________________

Dinner with Adrien was stiff and awkward. Nino and Alya forced conversation and Adrien replied politely while Marinette sat mostly in silence. She watched the young man who she had been so infatuated with and felt...something she couldn’t put her finger on. There was something in the way his shoulders slumped when he thought no one was looking. Something in the way his brows furrowed when someone else was talking. His hair had gotten longer, too long really. He kept tucking it behind his ears and it would stubbornly fall back across his forehead, dipping between his eyes--

Adrien glanced up at Marinette as the hair fell into place and she felt all the breath rush out of her body at the familiar look. He frowned. “Is something wrong?”

Marinette couldn’t speak. She shook her head, lips clamped together and stood. Alya looked up. “Are you leaving?”

“Yes,” she ground out and turned before she had to field anymore questions. As soon as she was out the door, she was calling up her transformation, Tikki zipping into the earring without a word.

Ladybug raced across the rooftops until she was at that damned always empty meeting spot. She collapsed to the dirty surface and sobbed.  
______________________

“I’m sorry.”

Ladybug turned, eyes swollen behind her mask. Chat Noir stood across the roof, right hand holding his left arm and head hung low. 

“I wish you would’ve told me,” she replied quietly. “It makes sense now though.”

“I honestly couldn’t get here the first few days. I tried to get away but with everything...” He trailed off. “I finally made it on the fifth morning and saw you waiting for me, but I couldn’t bring myself to come closer. I left for Milan the next day.”

Ladybug nodded, clenching her jaw. “Forty-six days.”

He looked up. “What?”

“I came up here forty-six days to wait for you.” She stood then and closed in on him. “I mourned you, Chat! I worried and fretted and cried over you!” Ladybug got close enough to shove two hands against his chest. “I knew you would be beating yourself up over what you did to Hawk Moth. I wanted to be there for you. I needed to be there for you and you abandoned me!”

“This wasn’t about you!” They both stood staring at each other, chests heaving. Chat Noir broke eye contact first, dropping his head again. “He was trying to kill you. He would’ve hit you with his cane and done at the very least serious damage. I did the only thing I could at the moment. I made the decision to take his arm.”

“And you’ve punished yourself for it ever since.”

He shook his head. “How did I not see it? He’s my father and I never...It doesn’t matter now.”

“Does he know?”

“That I’m Chat?”

Ladybug nodded.

“I’m not really sure. He doesn’t talk much when I visit him.”

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I should’ve...it all seems so obvious now,” she said tiredly. “You don’t owe me anything.” Ladybug reached for her yoyo and Chat Noir put a hand on her wrist.

“Could you maybe stay for a little bit?”  
______________________

The sun broke over the horizon as Ladybug shifted closer to her partner. Chat Noir tightened his hold on her, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms again, her breathing a soft reminder against his neck. They had talked until their voices had gone hoarse and then she had curled against him and fell asleep. 

It wasn’t perfect. There was still plenty they needed to discuss, but there was hope.


	8. Queen Bee/Chloe, Paon/Nathaniel, and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Drabble me please? How about Bee/peacock rivalry leading up to a chlonath date?

“I can fly faster than you,” Queen Bee scoffed.

“Well, I can fly higher than you,” Paon rebutted. “You may as well be Chat when it comes to getting off the ground compared to me.”

“Hey, leave me out of this,” Chat Noir muttered from his perch on an overturned shipping pallet. “I’m over here, not bothering anyone...”

“There are five different action figures of me and two more coming soon. How many do you have again, Pretty Bird? One?”

“I have eleven,” Chat Noir interjected proudly.

“No one asked you, Furface,” Paon smirked. “And I don’t need a bunch of toys to feel validated about my hero work.”

Chat Noir dropped his chin in his hands. “I hate getting stuck on lookout duty with you two. You’re never nice to me when you’re together.”

Queen Bee ignored him. “I think it’s obvious I’m the most well loved.”

“Ladybug’s the most well loved,” Chat Noir grumbled. “She has fifteen action figures.”

“And you own all of them, don’t you?” Paon crossed the roof to look down. “What’s taking them so long anyway? Vixen should’ve had the demidregs headed this way by now.”

“Do you have any of my action figures?” Queen Bee joined Paon at the edge of the roof. “You can be honest. I won’t tell. I’ll even sign one of them for you since you’re such a big fan.”

“You would totally tell, and no, I absolutely do not.” He glanced over his shoulder, raising his voice. “It seems a little creepy.”

Chat Noir stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, muttering to himself. 

“I’m bored,” Queen Bee whined. “What about a race?”

“Ladybug wants us to stay here.”

They pretended not to hear their teammate. “What’d you have in mind?” Paon asked. 

“Flying only, loop around the Eiffel Tower and go over the top. First one back here is the winner.”

He pursed his lips. “Interesting. And what does the winner get?”

“A fancy dinner.”

“Mmhmmm.”

“Without masks.”

Paon took a step back. “Wouldn’t that mean the loser gets the same thing the winner gets?”

Queen Bee tilted her head. “Well, to be fair, the loser would have to pay for dinner.”

“This is against the rules,” Chat Noir warned. “Believe me, I know them very, very well.”

Queen Bee shot him a sympathetic look but shook her head. “Ladybug’s rules are her rules, but I’m not Ladybug and you’re not Ladybug and he’s not Ladybug. If we want to share our identities, I think it should be allowed. So what do you say, Pretty Bird, want to race for dinner?”

Paon studied her for a moment, a soft smile playing across his face. “Okay, yeah, let’s race.”

“Chat, will you be our referee?”

Chat Noir released a loud sigh before standing up. “You guys are going to be screwed if Ladybug and Vixen show up with the demidregs while you’re playing your little game.” He raised his hand. “On your mark, get set, go!”

Queen Bee shot off the edge of the roof, racing towards the Eiffel Tower.

“Uh, did you not hear me say go?”

Paon chuckled. “Oh, right, guess I should get going, huh?”

“Trying to lose on purpose?”

“Now, Chat, what would be the point in that?” he smirked, stepping off the roof.  
__________________________

“I knew it!” Chloe rolled her eyes as they sat down. “I knew it was you, Red.”

“You did not.” Nathaniel sat down across from her and picked up the menu.

“I so did. I’ve pretty much known this entire time.”

He grinned. “If you wanted to go out with me, you could have just asked, Chloe.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please. This is simply a loser buying a winner a nice meal.”

“Okay.”

“Wipe that smug look off your face, Kurtzberg. I mean it. This is not a thing.”

“Right. Whatever you say, Queenie.”


	9. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Blush

Nino trudged up the stairs of the school building, feeling overall incredibly crummy. He hadn’t slept well, his nephew had snapped two of his favorite vinyls first thing before breakfast, and he was pretty sure there was a test today that he was only now remembering.

“Are those new glasses?”

Nino blinked, stopping in his tracks. “No, why?”

“New hat? Shirt?” Alya asked, brows raised behind her frames.

He shook his head. “Same old stuff.”

Alya pursed her lips. “Something about you seems different today. Whatever it is, it’s working for you, Lahiffe,” she winked, brushing past him. 

Nino ducked his head, cheeks warming as he watched her walk away.  
_________________

“You’re a lifesaver, Ninny,” Marinette squealed, hugging Nino tight. “Seriously, that playlist is the only thing that kept me awake enough to finish the project.”

He grinned. “I was hoping you would like it. I put a few experimental things on there I wasn’t sure about.”

“Track five was definitely my favorite.”

Nino raised a fist in victory. “I knew it! He has a young Jagged sound, doesn’t he? I’ve been working on a remix for it.”

“Please send me a copy as soon as you do. My life goal is to have my whole iPod full of your stuff,” she laughed. “I’ll be able to say I knew you before you were famous.”

Nino blushed and laughed. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Mari.”  
_________________

“There is no way this is okay,” Nino said dryly, studying his reflection. “You know I’m not a model, right?”

Adrien laughed as a stylist fixed his hair. “You’re the best looking guy I know and this shoot won’t work with just me on short notice.”

“I look ridiculous.” Nino pulled on the tie, loosening it.

“I think you look hot,” the stylist said, making a point of looking him up and down.

Adrien chuckled, shooting him a wink. “You do look pretty hot, man.”

“Shut up,” he flushed with an embarrassed smile.  
_________________

“Hey, Mama.” Nino kissed his mother’s cheek and dropped his bag by the kitchen counter, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” 

Nino pursed his lips, the edges going up in a smile. “Really, really good, actually.”


	10. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Goodnight Kisses

“I had a lot of fun tonight. I’m glad we did this,” Marinette smiled, feeling her cheeks warm even in the cool night air.

Nino ducked his head with a smile of his own. “Me too. It’s been really nice reconnecting after all these years.”

“Yeah.” Marinette looked up at her apartment building and hugged herself.

“Well, I should let you get inside. Don’t want you to get too cold.”

She nodded. “Do you want to walk up with me to warm up a little bit? I have some coffee inside.”

“We just had coffee,” he reminded her with a grin.

She flushed. “Oh, right.”

Nino chuckled and scratched his bearded jaw nervously. “Uh, so I’d love to take you out again. Maybe we could do actual dinner next time…like a, uh, a real date?”

“I’d really like that,” she said, voice a little breathless. 

He beamed. “Great, I’ll call you tomorrow and we can make plans.”

“Great,” she echoed.

Nino rubbed his hands together. “Okay, well...I guess I should be off.”

“Have a good night.” Marinette bit her lip as she watched him turn away. “Nino?”

He looked back at her hopefully. “Yeah?”

“I was just thinking if we’re going on a date anyway, maybe I could go ahead and get a goodnight kiss...you know, like a preview?” Her face burned but she couldn’t help the grin that pulled at her lips.

He stepped closer to her again, his own cheeks flushed. “We could do that.” 

He leaned in, a gentle hand touching her cheek and Marinette closed her eyes as their lips met. She giggled and Nino pulled back, brow furrowing.

Marinette put a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry,” she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. “I’ve never kissed anyone with a beard before and it tickled. Caught me by surprise.”

Nino ran his hand along his face, frowning. “Do you not like it?”

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him again, sweet and quick. “I think you look very handsome.”

He ducked his head bashfully. “Thanks.”

Marinette grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pulling the building door open. “I’ll be waiting on that call, Mr. Lahiffe.”

“You’ll hear from me first thing tomorrow, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette laughed once more and stepped inside. Nino watched her disappear up the stairs through the window before turning to walk down the street. He breathed in the cool Paris air and thought there were worse ways to end a coffee date than a beautiful woman giggling in his arms.


	11. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could yo do something with this prompt? “Oh, I’m not a monster. I’m cruel, yes, unkind, yes, but I am on your side.”

“Oh, I’m not a monster,” Hawk Moth drawled. “I’m cruel, yes, unkind, yes, but I am on your side.”

“For now anyway,” Ladybug muttered. 

“True. My goal hasn’t changed. I will have your Miraculous before it’s all said and done, but I’ll hold true to this truce until we take down the Collector. He should have known better than to come into my city.”

“I think you mean our city, Butterfly Brain,” Chat Noir frowned. “And don’t think for a minute we actually trust you. I still think this is a catastrophic idea.”

“It’s what we’ve got to work with right now, Kitty,” Ladybug warned, glancing over at him.

“You two are quite comfortable with each other,” Hawk Moth remarked, gazing out over the city. “It’s really quite charming.”

Chat Noir glared at his back. “You can keep your opinions to yourself.”

“I’ll confess it does make me wonder a bit about your dynamic though. Chat Noir, you’re obviously in love with Ladybug but I’m not sure she feels the same way. Does that make it hard to work together?” Hawk Moth smirked to himself, keeping his back to them. “I would imagine it would be difficult to keep things straight in your head, what’s real and what’s just delusional, hopeful fantasy.”

Chat Noir blanched and took a step back. Ladybug felt her cheeks warm, glancing sideways at her partner.

“It must get tiring, always coming in second,” Hawk Moth continued.

“Shut up,” Ladybug demanded. “Just shut the hell up.”

Hawk Moth smiled and turned to face them. “Apologies. I didn’t realize it was such a sensitive topic.”

“Of course you did, asshole,” she snapped.

“Language,” Hawk Moth tutted. “And from a lady. It’s shameful.”

“Cataclysm his face.”

Chat Noir released a bark of laughter in surprise. “As my Lady commands,” he smirked, calling up his power.

Hawk Moth pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow. “Very well. I’ll keep any further thoughts to myself.”

“That would be wise,” Ladybug growled. She nodded to Chat Noir and he knelt down, touching the tip of his claw to a littered bit of cardboard on the rooftop. It turned to ash as they watched. “Why don’t you go ahead and recharge? I’ll keep an eye on our partner.”

Chat Noir leaned in. “Are you sure, Bug? I don’t like the thought of leaving you alone with Chrome Dome.”

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Go. We’ll be right here.”

“You keep him on a very short leash,” Hawk Moth commented once Chat Noir disappeared through the roof access door. “Must be nice to have such an obedient dog.”

“He’s my Chat, and I thought you were going to keep your little remarks to yourself.”

“Just making chit chat.”

“Don’t.”


	12. Adrien and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month: Sweets

“Want a cookie?”

Nathaniel looked up in surprise, dropping his pencil. Adrien blinked at him, holding the bakery box out. “I stopped by Marinette’s on the way here and bought way more cookies than I should let myself eat.” He frowned down at the box. “They’re just all so good.”

“Why are you here?” Nathaniel asked, looking around the empty classroom. 

“Fencing. Wait, why are you here?”

He shrugged uneasily. “They leave the doors unlocked until seven. I like to come in here after everyone is gone and draw.”

“Oh, uh, cool,” Adrien grinned. “Can I see what you’re drawing?”

Nathaniel shook his head, quickly flipping his sketchbook closed. “It isn’t finished.”

“Right.” Adrien looked towards the doorway. “Well, I should probably go get changed. Sure you don’t want a cookie?” He gave the box a little shake, the sweets rattling around inside.

“Actually a cookie sounds really nice.”

Adrien beamed and set the box down in front of him. “The chocolate ones are wonderful,” he pointed out.

“Is this a Ladybug cookie?”

“Wait! Uh, sorry,” Adrien blushed. “That one is for a friend later. Another friend,” he amended. “But you’re welcome to any of the others.”

“Even the Chat Noir one?” 

Adrien pursed his lips but nodded and Nathaniel chuckled. 

“I won’t split up your Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He selected one of the sweets and closed the box. “I guess I could show you what I was working on if you want.”

Adrien nodded happily leaning forward as Nathaniel opened the sketchbook. Adrien’s eyes widened and large smile split his face. “This is wonderful!”

“You really think so?”

“Are you going to sell it?”

Nathaniel flushed. “Sell it?”

“Yeah, like could I buy it from you when you’re done?” Adrien gave the box another gentle shake. “If it wasn’t obvious, I’m a little bit of a Ladybug and Chat Noir fan and that’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s not creepy that I drew them kissing?”

“Are you kidding? That’s the best part!”

Nathaniel laughed, cheeks turning the color of his hair. “O-okay. How about we wait until I’m finished and then you can decide if you still want it?”

“That would be awesome.” Adrien frowned down at beeping phone. “Ah crap, I’m late to practice. I have to go.”

“Have fun.”

“Thanks! Can’t wait to see how it turns out. You’re really talented, Nathaniel,” Adrien remarked, slipping out the door.

Nathaniel’s cheeks warmed again as he looked back down at his sketchbook. He picked up the cookie and took a bite, humming happily to himself.


	13. Alya and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: i'm gonna shock everyone and request some angst from you: “No, you know what? Don’t answer that.” with alyanette?

“No, you know what? Don’t answer that,” Alya shook her head. “I don’t actually want to know.”

“Alya, please, it’s complicated.”

“You love me or you love him.”

Marinette swallowed hard, tears shining in her eyes. “I love both of you,” she whispered.

“Fine, you can love both of us, but you can’t be with both of us so you need to choose, Mari. This isn’t fair to anyone.”

Marinette hugged herself. “I can’t lose you, Al.”

Alya closed her eyes and sighed. “And I’m guessing you can’t lose Adrien either.”

“Even if I didn’t love him, he’s still my partner. He’s still Chat.”

“If you weren't in love with him, it wouldn’t matter,” Alya said gently. “You get that, right? I can’t just wait around for you to possibly decide one day you want to be with him instead of me.” She sat down on the couch, shoulders slumping. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Marinette choked out, hand flying to her mouth.

“I’m letting you go,” Alya corrected quietly, trying to speak past the lump in her throat. “It’s going to hurt bad enough right now but we’ll both survive it. If we wait until later, I think it would destroy me.”

“I’m so sorry. This is my fault, my fault,” she babbled into her cupped hands, body shaking as she sobbed. 

Alya ran a hand down her back and gripped her side, pulling her close to her. “I love you, M. I’m always going to love you. Maybe one day you’ll even get to come back to me.”

Marinette turned into her arms and cried on her shoulder. Alya made soothing sounds as she rubbed her back and tried to hold her own tears at bay.


	14. Chat Noir and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Please, stay?

Nino jumped as a figure in black landed in front of him with a cheeky grin. 

“Sorry to scare you, random citizen,” Chat Noir winked.

He laughed. “What are you doing here, dude?”

“You seemed a little down earlier. I thought I’d come by and see if you were okay.”

“And you had to get all leathered up to do it, huh?”

Chat Noir tilted his chin up. “I’ll have you know I have a very important date with a spotted Lady after this.” He shrugged. “Besides, this is the only way I can get out of the house and I really did want to come check on you.”

Nino sighed and sat down on the steps leading up to his family’s apartment. “It was just a rough day. They happen.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really, man.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay, well, I’ll just get out of your hair.”

“Stay...I mean, if you still have time.”

“I can stay for a bit.” Chat Noir sat down beside him, stretching his long legs out past the edge of the stairs. “Alya will come around. She just needs a little time.”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about it.”

“Right.” Chat Noir inhaled deeply and looked up. “It’s a pretty night.”

Nino glanced up distractedly. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Just so you know, I’m not going anywhere. You’re my best friend and that’s not going to change just because things aren’t awesome right now.”

Nino smiled then. “Thanks. I think I really needed to hear that.”

Chat Noir bumped his shoulder against Nino’s. “What are friends for?”


	15. Adrien and Nathalie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month: Firsts

“Do you have everything you need?” Nathalie asked. “A change of clothes, toothbrush, pajamas?” She frowned. “Where will you be sleeping? Perhaps we should pack some bedding as well.”

Adrien looked down into the duffel bag. “Bedding?” His eyes lit up. “Like a sleeping bag?”

“You don’t have a sleeping bag. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“Nathalie, please! I’ve never gotten to sleep over at a friend’s house before.”

“Nino Lahiffe and Nathaniel Kurtzberg could come over here.” 

“You know you don’t need to say their full names every time.” Adrien slumped down on the couch and Nathalie studied him.

“This is very important to you.”

He glanced up at her. “It really is.”

“Your father wouldn’t like it.”

“He’s out of town. How will he ever find out?”

Nathalie tried to hide her smile. “That’s not the best attitude, Adrien.”

“So you’re saying I can’t go,” he sighed, dropping his hands between his knees.

“I’m saying you need to hurry and gather your things. We’re going to be late as it is if we have to stop by the store for a sleeping bag on the way.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “Really? Can we get snacks too? Uh, only healthy ones, of course,” he amended at the sight of her raised eyebrow.

“I’ll have the car brought around.” Nathalie turned to leave and Adrien shot up from the couch and hugged her.

“Thank you, Nat Nat,” he said quietly, releasing her with a blush.

She smiled at him, eyes warm. “Don’t mention it.” She turned again and paused. “I mean that quite literally, Adrien. Don’t mention this little outing to your father.”

He laughed. “Chat’s honor.”

“I’m not sure that’s the saying.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it is,” he grinned.


	16. Adrien, Gabriel, and Madeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Blanket fort

“Is it ready yet, Papa?” Adrien asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Not quite,” Gabriel murmured from underneath the covered fortress. “Be patient, Adrien.”

“I’m trying.”

“These things take time. I need you to hang on a few more minutes.”

“I’m tryinnnnnnnng,” the five year old whined.

“He is trying very hard, dear,” Madeline chuckled from the couch. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

Gabriel stuck his head out and studied Adrien’s wiggling form with a mock serious expression. “Hmmm, I suppose you’re right. King Adrien, are you ready to see your castle?”

“Yeah!” Adrien dove head first through the opening and Gabriel chuckled, barely able to move his knee out of the way in time to miss his son’s face. 

“Coooooool,” Adrien breathed, looking around inside the blanket fort. He turned back to his father. “Can this be my room now?”

“What will we do with your old room?”

“You can sleep in there.”

“And where will your mother sleep?”

Adrien tapped his chin. “She can still have your room.”

“I see,” Gabriel nodded, smiling at the sound of Madeline’s light laughter from the couch. “But I have to sleep in your room?”

“Mmmhmm.” Adrien nestled down against one of the fluffy floor pillows.

“Well, I suppose you do make the rules, King Adrien. I’ll enjoy getting to snuggle with Tigey and Brown Bear and Mr. Squiggles.”

Adrien frowned. “Well, Mr. Squiggles is definitely moving here with me. And Tigey and Brown Bear would miss him too much, so they’ll have to come too.”

“How about instead of moving rooms then, I make you an even bigger blanket fort in your room?”

Adrien turned to him with wide eyes. “You could do that?”

Gabriel smiled fondly. “For you, anything.”


	17. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: 4 a.m.

Marinette rolled over with a huff. Apparently she wasn’t going to be sleeping tonight after all. She looked up towards her skylight, the glow of the moon filtering in to slash along the end of her bed. She couldn’t stop seeing Chat Noir’s face frozen in panic, clawed fingers digging into the huge fist gripping his neck every time she closed her eyes. Today had been a close call, too close.

The akuma had them by all rights. They had been sloppy. Things had been easy for a while now and the heroes of Paris had begun to let patrols slide and hadn’t been keeping in shape as much as they should have been. Hawkmoth had been watching and used that to his advantage. The akuma was squeezing the very breath out of Chat Noir’s body before Ladybug had been able to use her Lucky Charm to distract their foe. 

Marinette shuddered and reached for her phone. 4 a.m. It was too late, or maybe too early. She wouldn’t bother her partner right now. She could check on him later in the day. She closed her eyes and tried to talk herself back into sleep. She was holding her phone up again within three minutes.

“I’ll just send a quick text. He’s probably asleep and won’t see it until morning anyway,” she muttered. Tikki made a humming noise in her sleep on the pillow by Marinette’s head.  
_________________

**LB: Hey, Kitty. Can’t sleep and wanted to check in on you after earlier. Hope this doesn’t wake you up. We’ll talk soon.**

Adrien rubbed his eyes and read the message again. He had been fitfully tossing and turning when the phone had buzzed. He kept hearing Ladybug’s scream echo through his head, the look of absolute terror on her face as the akuma tried to strangle him while she watched. It had been awful. Miraculous Cure and all, his throat still felt crushed and raw. Nathalie had immediately called in an order of medication to combat the obvious sickness he was coming down with. He didn’t have it in him to make up an excuse.

**CN: Having trouble sleeping too, my Lady. Today was a little scary, huh?**

**LB: We’ve gotten careless. That can’t happen again.**

**CN: I’m sorry I let you down.**  
_________________

Marinette frowned down at her phone. He was blaming himself again. 

**LB: That’s not what I meant. I thought I was going to lose you. It scared me.**

**CN: It scared me too.**

She worried her bottom lip.  
_________________

**LB: I know it’s late, but would you want to meet up?**

Adrien felt something inside him relax at her request. 

**CN: You pick the place and I’ll already be there. ;)**  
_________________

Chat Noir rested his head against the top of Ladybug’s. She was snoring lightly, her cheek pressed to his shoulder. He glanced down at their entwined hands lying between them as they sat against the wall. The sun was rising and he really should wake her up so they could go back to their homes before anyone was the wiser. She was a warm presence tucked against his side though, and Chat Noir found himself unable to pull away. He turned to kiss the top of her hair and hummed happily. Yesterday was scary but today was a brand new day.


	18. Adrien and Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from codenamevirus: Ok cause it's fluff month let's jump ship with this lovely angsty prompt “How much of my life has been a lie?” With Gabriel/Adrien rip my heart out make me cry ;) ps love your writing soooooo much ^.^

“How much of my life has been a lie?” Adrien asked, voice quiet.

Gabriel turned his head slightly. “I’m still your father.”

“Are you?”

“Legally, yes.”

“Who is my real father?”

“Your biological father,” Gabriel corrected.

Adrien shook his head in frustration. “Yes, whatever, that. Who is he?”

The older man turned around with a sigh. “He was no one. Some photographer’s assistant your mother fell into bed with when she was angry with me.”

“What’s his name?” Adrien demanded, curling his hand into a fist at his side.

“Do you imagine you’ll find him somewhere and he’ll welcome you home as his long lost son?” Gabriel’s face softened. “He doesn’t even know you exist, Adrien. Your mother came back to me when she found out she was pregnant. We made the choice together to raise you as mine.”

Adrien swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the stinging threat of tears. “Is that why you’ve never...is that why you don’t like me because I’m not really your son?”

Gabriel’s brows furrowed. “Adrien, I love you. I’ve always loved you. It never mattered to me that you didn’t share my DNA. I was there the day you were born. I got to hold you before your mother even did.”

“I still want to know his name.”

“Because I’m not enough for you?”

Adrien clenched his jaw. “I never was for you.”


	19. Alya and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from foofoocuddlypoopsgavesokkaapples: (K so I love the Adrien and Alya friendship? I feel like they'd be two goofs that "prove that guys and girls can be friends") if you are still doing the prompts with them and “I just want one nice picture of us!” so Alya can blow up on Instagram or some social media???

“I just want one nice picture of us,” Alya grumbled. “You’re a freaking model. This shouldn’t be that hard.”

“I told you I wasn’t good at selfies,” Adrien flushed. “Why don’t we just get someone to take the picture of us?”

“Because you’re supposed to put selfies up on Instagram. Besides a selfie says, ‘hey, this is my friend, Adrien, who I adore’ and a posed photo would be, I don’t know, like, ‘hey, I ran into model Adrien Agreste in the park and he let me take a picture with him’.”

“And that would be bad?”

“I am so not one of your fangirls, Sunshine.”

Adrien chuckled. “Right, right.”

Alya frowned at her phone. “What is this thing you do with your face?”

“What thing?”

“It’s not quite a smile. It’s like...like...are you smirking?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You look like such a butthead in this one,” she laughed. “You think you’re hot stuff.”

“No, I don’t!” Adrien whined. “Let’s take another one. I’ll do better.”

“Look at you trying to Chat Noir our selfie.”

“Allllya.”

“Actually, you know what? Just go transform and come back. I think I’d rather have a selfie with Chat Noir anyway.”

“Friendship over,” Adrien grumbled, walking away.

“Oh, come on! I didn’t mean it...mostly,” Alya laughed, following him out of the park.


	20. Marinette and Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or kill you.” With Chat blanc or Marinette maybe??

“I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or kill you,” Chat Blanc frowned, pinning Marinette to the wall with a grip on her throat. “I suppose I could just do both.”

“Chat, please talk to me,” Marinette winced as the pressure on her throat grew.

“I am talking to you, you idiotic woman.”

“Why are you here?” she wheezed, face turning red.

Chat Blanc studied her for a moment before releasing his hold and stepping back. Marinette crumpled to the ground and glared up at him. “I don’t know,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I don’t know why I’m here,” he snapped. “This is just where I ended up.”

She swallowed a few times, trying to rid herself of the choked feeling. “Are you really...” She clenched her jaw. “Are you really Chat Noir or just some kind of copycat?”

“Chat Noir is gone,” he sneered.

“And why are you here?” Marinette stood up slowly, keeping wary eyes on the tall impostor.

“I already told you I don’t know.”

She shook her head. “I don’t mean here in my apartment. I mean, why are you here instead of my Chat?”

“Your Chat?” he chuckled bitterly. “Since when was he yours?”

“He’s my friend.”

“He’s a joke.”

“He’s not a joke,” she growled, advancing on him. “He’s my friend, he’s my partner, and he’s twice the man you are.” She shoved his chest causing him to fall back a few steps. “Now tell me where the hell my Kitty is and how I get him back.”

Chat Blanc’s expression shifted into a smirk. “Well, well, it seems you aren’t quite the delicate flower I mistook you for.”

“Then I know you aren’t Chat because he doesn’t think I’m some delicate flower.”

“No, he doesn’t, does he?” He moved in on her but Marinette stood her ground, tilting her chin up. “You really want him back?”

“Yes.”

He leaned in, grabbing her chin and forcing her face away from him so he could lick a line up her jaw to her ear. “Then give me your Miraculous.”


	21. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: New

“Hi.” Chat Noir landed on the balcony, flushed and grinning.

“Hi back,” Marinette smiled, offering him a cup of hot chocolate. “How are you?”

“Better now, Princess.” He took the cup and set it down on the makeshift table, pulling her into a hug.

Marinette snuggled against his chest, winding her arms around his waist. “I told you not to call me that.”

He pulled back enough to look down at her. “But I want to have a cute nickname for you. You call me Kitty.”

“Because you are a kitty. I, however, am not a princess.”

He stepped away and looked around, tapping his chin. “Let’s see. I had to scale a building to get to you like Rapunzel. You make pretty dresses like Cinderella. You’re practically the walking description of Snow White. You’re--”

“You’re such a dork.” She reached up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

“But I’m your dork. So I can still call you Princess?”

“If it really means that much to you, yes, you can still call me Princess,” she blushed. 

“This is all still new to me so...so if you really don’t like something or if I do something wrong, let me know.”

Marinette took Chat Noir’s hand and tugged him over to the lounger to sit down. She curled against him, resting her cheek on his chest. “It’s new for both of us, Kitty. We’ll learn together.”


	22. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Queen Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: It's You

Ladybug paced the rooftop and Vixen watched her, eyebrows raised behind her mask. “Trouble?”

“It’s nothing,” she huffed, turning on her heels and stalking back across the roof.

“Sure,” Vixen nodded. “It seems like nothing.”

Ladybug stopped in her tracks. “He’s just so...grrrrrr!” She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

“Am I to assume we’re talking about a certain feline?”

“No, you know what? We aren’t talking about him. He doesn’t deserve the time.”

“Uh-huh. Well, just for argument’s sake, what would you say to him if he was actually here?” Vixen brought her flute to her lips and an illusionary Chat Noir appeared on the rooftop, blinking at Ladybug.

Ladybug glanced back at her teammate in annoyance. “I’m not doing this.”

“You don’t have to do a thing. I’m simply practicing. Anyone else you’d like to see?” Vixen asked nonchalantly.

Ladybug crossed her arms, turning away but was glancing back at Not Chat within moments. “You shouldn’t have left,” she snapped. “You left me and now I’m here and...and...” She hung her head. “This is so stupid.”

“He’s coming back,” Vixen said gently. “Five months will fly by. You’ll see. And you have me and Queenie.”

“I know that. I’m sorry. It’s not that I’m not happy to have you guys.”

“But we aren’t Chat.”

She nodded and sighed, slumping down to the roof ledge. “It was just me and him for so long. When he said he had to leave for a while, I didn’t realize it would affect me this much.”

“Why do you think that is?”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes and looked back at Vixen. “Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?”

“Would I do that?”

“In a heartbeat.”

Vixen laughed. “Would you miss me if I went somewhere for five months?”

“Of course I would!”

“But maybe it would be a different kind of miss?”

Ladybug frowned and glanced at the Not Chat who still stood across from her, a soft smile on his face. “Something like that,” she muttered.  
_______________________

Chat Noir stood with his back to them as the three women landed on the roof. Ladybug turned on Vixen, voice angry. “You said you weren’t going to do this anymore.”

She held up her flute with wide eyes. “I didn’t!”

“I don’t think that’s an illusion,” Queen Bee drawled as Chat Noir turned around. “Vi isn’t that good.”

“Shut up.”

Chat Noir’s face transformed into a grin when he saw his teammates. “My Lady, Foxy, Your Highness, miss me?”

“You’re back early, Furface,” Queen Bee drawled. 

“I just missed your sweetness too much,” he shot back.

“Glad to have you back,” Vixen grinned. “Hey, Queenie. Why don’t you and I finish patrol together?”

Queen Bee opened her mouth but shut it as she looked back and forth between Ladybug and Chat Noir. The Bee and the Fox waved as they shot away from the rooftop.

“It’s you,” Ladybug said quietly, gazing at his face.

He tilted his head. “Were you expecting someone else, Bug?”

She closed the distance between them, winding her arms around his waist. “I just missed you is all,” she sighed, pressing her cheek to his chest.

Chat Noir melted around her, arms holding her close and his lips going to the top of her head. “I missed you too, my Lady. Turns out I couldn’t stay away.”

“Good. I don’t want you to ever leave again.”

He chuckled lightly and inhaled the scent of her hair. “That shouldn’t be a problem.”


	23. Plagg, Hawkmoth, and Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “If you ever try that again, I am going to kill you for a thousand years.” Plagg & Hawkmoth

“If you ever try that again, I’m going to kill you for a thousand years,” Plagg threatened, hovering over Adrien’s limp form. “I’ll draw it out, and I’ll make you beg for mercy.”

“It seems to me that you aren’t in any position to make threats,” Hawkmoth drawled, circling the cat kwami and his unconscious holder. “I think you’ll find yourself at my mercy now, Kitten.”

Plagg dropped down to Adrien’s hand and pressed both paws against the cool metal of the Black Cat ring. “Except I’m not. I’ll destroy it.”

“And risk yourself and your precious holder? You’re bluffing. I’ve seen how you care for the boy. Even now you try to protect him.”

“You’ve seen his face. Even if you get the ring-- which you won’t-- he wouldn’t be safe. Destroying him and the ring would be the most humane thing I could do. Push me, asshole,” Plagg sneered.

Hawkmoth tilted his head, contemplating the scene before him. “I suppose you have an alternative option besides going out in a blaze of glory?”

“We all walk away today and we come back and kick your ass tomorrow.”

The villain pursed his lips. “I’m afraid tomorrow’s not going to work for me actually. Let’s get this over with.” He reached down for the ring and Plagg squeezed his eyes shut tight.

“I’m so sorry, Kid,” he murmured, calling up the power of destruction.

“Get your hands off my kitties,” a loud voice called, causing Plagg to lose his concentration, only the edge of the ring blackened. 

Ladybug lashed out her yoyo, the magical twine wrapping around Hawkmoth’s ankle and yanking him off his feet. She used his momentum to send him crashing across the room. She stopped short, eyes widening. “Adrien...”

“Time for surprised reflection later, Princess. We’ve got to get him out of here,” Plagg snapped, flying up in front of her face. 

Ladybug swallowed hard and nodded, getting Adrien situated over her shoulder. They made it to the window when Plagg turned back to the finally upright Hawkmoth. “This isn’t over. We will end you.”

“You’ll try.” Hawkmoth watched Ladybug struggle for a minute with her yoyo before disappearing as quickly as she had come, taking his chance at both Miraculous with her.


	24. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from perditaalottachocolate-blog: Can you please do “Come over here and make me.” with MariChat? Bonus points for referencing to a certain fluffy photo of Chat... :)

“Come over here and make me,” Chat Noir winked, lounging on the white fur rug.

Ladybug pursed her lips. “This isn’t funny, Chat. I mean it, get up.”

“You should come down here. Seriously, Bug, you’ve been stressed. You could use a break.”

“I’m not laying on some random rug with you. We don’t even know where that thing came from.”

Chat Noir stretched out on his back and yawned before turning on his side and blinking heavy eyes at her. “Cat nap.”

“Chat, no.”

“Chat, yes,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

She stomped her foot. “We need to finish patrolling.” Chat Noir’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ladybug huffed and sat down on the edge of the rug. She ran a gloved hand along the white fluff. “It is pretty comfy.”

Ladybug glanced back at Chat Noir as he let out a soft snore. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to rest my eyes just for a minute.”


	25. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from thebutterflyboudoir: "I'm sorry but that's just not your color." Marichat?

“I’m sorry,” Chat Noir said, pursing his lips, “but that’s just not your color.”

Marinette looked down at the tangerine dress and sighed. “Believe me, I know.”

“It’s just....bad.”

“Thanks, really.”

“I mean, you’re beautiful but this is just...just...”

Marinette slumped down on the couch. “There are going to be so many pictures. I’ll have to remember this dress for the rest of my life.”

“I thought Alya had better taste than this. At least the groomsmen get to wear a green...” Chat Noir’s voice trailed off and his eyes widened.

Marinette blinked up at him. “You’re...you’re in the wedding?”

“No.”

“Because just now it sounded like you’re in the wedding,” she accused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chat Noir took a few steps back, hand reaching behind him to search for the balcony door. Marinette stood to stop him too quickly, tripping over the hem of the dress. Chat Noir moved forward to catch her, her cheek pressing against his chest. “Easy, Princess.”

“Nino only has three groomsmen,” she said quietly.

Chat Noir sighed and helped her straighten. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Marinette blinked and cleared her throat. “Right. Sorry. Secret Identity.”

“I mean, if you want to know...” He trailed off, looking to the side.

She tilted her head, studying him. “You would tell me?”

He nodded, returning his attention to her. “I know I can trust you. I’ll tell you if you really want me to.”

“Do you want me to know?”

“A little bit,” he admitted.

“And then what?”

Chat Noir frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, would it make things weird between us?”

“I don’t...I don’t think so. Why? Do you think it would be weird?”

“I don’t know. We’ve been friends for years but this is the only way I’ve known you. Will it be like meeting a stranger?” Marinette worried her bottom lip.

“No,” he whispered. “I’m not a stranger.”

“Right,” she nodded. “Wedding party.” She squeezed her eyes shut, cheeks going pink. “You’re not Max,” she said firmly.

“No, not Max.”

She opened one eye. “And you’re not Nathaniel.”

He shook his head. “Not Nathaniel.”

Marinette examined the ground for a few moments before looking back up at him with a small smile. “Hi, Adrien.”


	26. Adrien and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: If you could do the prompt “What an interesting conclusion.” with Adrien and Nino I would thank you forever :3

“What an interesting conclusion,” Nino yawned as the end credits began to roll.

“You didn’t like it?” Adrien asked, face falling.

“Uh, it’s not so much that I didn’t like it as...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Sorry, dude, no, I didn’t like it.”

Adrien frowned and went back to the main menu screen. “That’s sad.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of things I like that you don’t like.”

“I like all the stuff you like,” Adrien argued.

“You don’t like energy drinks.”

“It’s more that I do like my heart not exploding as opposed to not liking them.”

Nino grinned. “You don’t like Batman vs. Superman.”

“To be fair, no one likes that.”

“I liked it.”

Adrien shook his head. “I’m a little ashamed.”

“Hey, I just watched four hours worth of...I don’t even know what with you. It is perfectly okay for me to like a crappy superhero movie.”

“So you admit it was crappy!”

“I still liked it,” Nino replied smugly.

“Chat Noir could kick both of their butts.”

“Sure, sure,” Nino soothed with a chuckle. “I’m sure you could.”


	27. Adrien, Nathaniel, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Secret Sleepover
> 
> Continued from Chapter 15

“Dude, did you buy out the store?” Nino chuckled pulling more snacks out of a bag.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what you guys would like,” Adrien flushed.

“I’m sure the girls are going to bring snacks too,” Nathaniel pointed out. “Which is good since it doesn’t look like Agreste brought any sugary goodness.”

“Marinette will probably pilfer leftovers from the bakery,” Nino said, putting Adrien’s veggie tray in the fridge.

“Girls? Marinette’s coming?” Adrien furrowed his brow. “Like to hang out for a bit?”

Nathaniel grinned and Nino leaned in conspiratorially. “Alya, Mari, and Chloe are coming to sleep over too but keep it down. We’re going to sneak them in later.”

“I can’t wait to see Chloe’s face when she finds out she has to sleep on the floor,” Nathaniel smirked. “You sure you want her coming over? Her screaming demands of a private bed are sure to give us away.”

“Chloe’s chilled out a lot,” Nino replied. “I think she’ll be fine.” He eyed Nathaniel. “I mean, you would know better than anyone.”

Nathaniel turned bright red and sunk down on the bar stool.

“Won’t your parents get upset?” Adrien asked, worrying his lip. 

Nino waved a hand. “They’d probably be cool with it if I asked but there’s something fun about sneaking around. Come on, man, let’s be dangerous,” he laughed.

“Besides, Nino wants to be able to make out with Alya in his bed.”

Adrien swallowed nervously. “Oh, uh, right. So we’ll just hang out in the living room or something?”

“Or something,” Nathaniel replied nonchalantly, opening a box of crackers.

“Well, Alya and I will be together, and I think it’s obvious that Nath and Chloe will be together,” Nino began.

“So that just leaves...” Nathaniel continued.

“Me and Marinette.”

“Ding ding ding.”

Adrien nodded and then frowned. “But Marinette and I are just friends.”

Nathaniel facepalmed and Nino nodded, patting Adrien’s shoulder. “We know, buddy. We know.”


	28. Alya and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from foreversinninghoe: "I can't think straight with you this close" with alyanette? Maybe a Blind!Mari to throw things into the mix? <3 (if you're still doing the prompts of course)
> 
> Author's Note: I honestly don’t know enough about blindness to feel cool with writing Blind!Mari but I can definitely do some Alyanette for you. <3

“I can’t think straight with you this close,” Alya grumbled, scooting her laptop over.

Marinette pushed her sketchbook up against the edge of the laptop. “Thinking’s overrated.”

“I told you I wanted to get this entry done before the end of the day.”

“But I miss you,” Marinette replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

Alya laughed. “How can you miss me? You’ve been stuck by my side for hours.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Marinette pulled her sketchbook to her and moved over a little.

Alya frowned, glancing at her. “I said something wrong.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“You’re upset now though.”

“I’m not upset exactly. It just feels like...” Marinette pursed her lips. “Okay, so if given the option, I’m always going to want to be around you, right? But sometimes it feels like you don’t always want me around.” She held up a hand when she saw Alya’s expression. “I know you love me. That’s not in question. I think maybe I just love you a little more than you love me, and that’s okay.”

“Mari, that’s not...I don’t...”

“I shouldn’t have even said anything.” Marinette shook her head. “Forget I said that. I think I’m just feeling insecure and I’m emotional. Damn it, I’m probably about to start my period. That’s all this is.” She stood and grabbed her sketchbook and pen. “I think I’m going to call it a day. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Alya blinked in surprise for a minute before reaching over and snagging Marinette’s arm as she tried to slip by. “Sit your cute butt down right now,” she demanded. Marinette sat back down on the bench and sniffled. Alya gave her a horrified look. “Are you crying?”

“Period,” she murmured.

Alya pulled her close, winding her arms around her. She buried her face in her hair. “You listen here, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love you. Sometimes I get too focused on tasks, but please don’t ever doubt that you’re the most important thing in the world to me.”

Marinette swallowed and nodded. 

Alya pulled back to look at her face. “How about I say screw it on this article and we go grab ice cream and a movie?”

“That would be really nice,” Marinette smiled, wiping her eyes. “Sorry I’m so blah.”

Alya chuckled lightly, moving in to place a kiss on her nose. “You’re never blah to me.”


	29. Chloe and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Marinette/Chloe - I don’t like you and you don’t like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me, I will drown you in NyQuil

“I don’t like you and you don’t like me, but you’re going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me, I will drown you in NyQuill,” Chloe threatened.

Marinette blinked bleary eyes at her and rubbed her pink nose. “I miss Alya.”

“So do I. I should’ve never told her I would look out for your ungrateful ass while she was gone. Now get in bed.”

“You’re not the boss of me, Chloe,” Marinette muttered. “I feel fine.” She took a step down the hall and swayed on her feet. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and gripped both of Marinette’s arms, guiding her back to the bedroom. She pushed her face first to the bed with a huff. “Get comfy. I’ll go get your soup.”

Marinette’s mumbled reply was lost in the blankets as Chloe made her way back to the kitchen. She grumbled to herself, banging pots and making noise just to be a nuisance as she made the soup easier to transport to the bedroom. 

“Don’t know why I put up with this sh...” She trailed off, eyes catching a photo held up by a black cat magnet on the fridge. Chloe, Marinette, and Alya grinned at the camera as Nino held up bunny ears behind their heads. A warm feeling blossomed in her chest as she remembered that day, the first day she had felt really accepted. The first day she realized she actually had friends that chose to be around her for no reason other than her company. 

“Oh, right,” she sniffed, tilting her chin in the air. “That’s why.”


	30. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ladynoir with "just talk to me" please?
> 
> Author's note: This is a concept that has been knocking around in my mind for a couple of months now so I thought I would test it out in a drabble. Essentially the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous can only function apart from each other. Marinette can only transform into Ladybug during the day, and Adrien can only transform into Chat Noir at night. They have these little pockets of time together at dawn and dusk. Chat Noir can capture akumas and hold them in containment shells until Ladybug can purify them. Part of the magic is that they can’t know each other’s identities, it isn’t a choice, but more an enforced restriction. When their time is up, they are teleported back to their homes, transformation gone until the next block of time.

“Just talk to me,” Chat Noir said. “We’ve still got a little time.”

Ladybug looked at the setting sun with a frown. “Not much though.”

“Then let’s not waste it.” He reached for her hand and pulled her down to sit by him. “I missed you,” he sighed, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling the sweet mint smell she always exuded.

She melted against him. “I missed you too. Did you have a nice day?”

“I just spent it hoping to see you,” he confessed.

“There wasn’t an akuma today so I need you to be careful tonight. I have a feeling Hawkmoth was waiting on you.” Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder. “Do you still have enough containment shells?”

Chat Noir patted the plastic containers clipped on his belt. “No akumas are getting away from me, my Lady. If he tries anything, I’ll have a pretty butterfly waiting for you at sun up. Don’t you worry.”

“I can’t help but worry about you. If I could be with you somehow...” she trailed off with a frown. “It’s not fair. I want to be able to help you even when I’m not like this. My name is...” Ladybug squeezed her eyes together, lips thinning. “My name is...” she tried again but shook her head. “Damn magic.”

He smiled gently. “I know. I’ve tried telling you before, remember?”

“I just want to be able to spend more than an hour with you.”

“That’s all I want too.”

Ladybug shivered. “I’ll teleport soon.”

Chat Noir turned so he could run his knuckles gently down her cheek. “Sleep well, my Lady. Dream of me?” he grinned.

She moved her head so her lips pressed against the back of his hand. “Every night,” she whispered and in a flash of pink, she was gone.

Chat Noir leaned back against the chimney and inhaled deeply. The scent of mint was still heavy on the air. “I will find you, my Lady. I promise.”


	31. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Plushies/Stuffed Animals
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 15  
> Part 2: Chapter 27

“I can’t do this,” Marinette whispered, hugging her cat pillow close to her body like a shield.

“Of course you can, girl,” Alya assured her. “Don’t you want to snuggle close to Adrien during the movie?”

“Yes!” Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth as everyone else in the room looked over at their huddled position in the corner.

Alya laughed quietly. “Look, Nino and I have it all worked out. Just follow my lead.”

Marinette nodded reluctantly and they joined the group crowded around Nino’s desk. 

“What’ll it be, dear friends? Comedy, action, or horror?”

“Comedy?” Adrien offered.

“Horror, you said?” Nino grinned. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Adrien frowned. “But I said--”

“Let me just get it set up. Why don’t you guys get comfortable, but not on my bed. That’s reserved.”

“So you want us to sit on the floor?” Chloe huffed.

“We could squeeze into the chair,” Nathaniel offered. 

She eyed him suspiciously. “That chair isn’t very big. I would have to sit in your lap.”

His cheeks turned red but he grinned. “I think I can make that sacrifice.”

“My hero,” she deadpanned, rolling her eyes, but took his hand to lead him to the chair.

Adrien looked around and caught Marinette’s eyes. “I guess you and I are on the floor.”

“Oh, uh, that’s okay,” she smiled, holding up her stuffed cat. “We can rest against this if you would like to. He’s really comfy.”

Adrien sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed and patted the space beside him. “Does he have a name?”

“Just Kitty.”

Adrien flushed and he ducked his head. “He’s cute.” He helped Marinette situate him behind their backs and then they both leaned back. “Good?”

“Yeah, this is nice,” she smiled.

Adrien felt like something shot him through the heart as a pretty pink flowed across Marinette’s cheeks. He cleared his throat. “Uh, ye-yeah. It is.”


	32. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I don't need you any more with marichat please.

“I don’t need you anymore,” Marinette huffed. “I can just do it on my own.”

Chat Noir grinned. “Aww, don’t be mad, Princess. I promise I’ll do better this time.”

“That’s what you said last time!”

“In my defense, you are waving yarn in front of a cat. I’m not really sure what you thought would happen.”

“You aren’t really a cat. You know that, right?” Marinette eyed him suspiciously. “It’s actually kind of important I know that you know that.”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. “Yes, Marinette, I realize I’m not actually a cat.”

“Good.”

“But I still have cat-like impulses.”

“Like unraveling my yarn when I’m trying to fit you for something?”

“Maybe,” he smirked.

“I’m tempted to stop inviting you over.”

“You would miss me too much.”

“Would not.”

“Would to.”

Marinette huffed. “I would miss you maybe the tiniest amount.”

Chat Noir grinned triumphantly. “So you would miss me!”

She nudged his shoulder. “I already said that, nerd.”

“I know. I just wanted to really drive the point home.” He picked up the end of the yarn and began to shred it apart in his claws. 

Marinette slapped his hand. “That’s it! Scat, Chat!”

He laughed. “It was an accident!”

“I mean it. Out!”

Marinette could still hear his laughter echoing through her room long after he had gone.


	33. Adrien and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Mon Coeur
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 15  
> Part 2: Chapter 27  
> Part 3: Chapter 31

Plagg released a put upon sigh. “What’s wrong, Kid? I thought you had fun at your little secret sleepover?”

“I did have fun.”

“But?”

Adrien shook his head. “You don’t really want to talk about it.”

“This is a limited time offer so start talking or forever hold your tongue.”

He sighed, slumping on his bed. “I think I might like Marinette.”

“Good. You should like her. She’s cute and always smells good.”

“I don’t know that those are good enough reasons, Plagg.”

“You’re young,” he huffed, waving a small paw. “You don’t get what’s really important.”

Adrien laughed. “Somehow that doesn’t quite add up.”

“I don’t get what the problem is. The girl is obviously head over heels for you. I say go for it.”

Adrien stood up and began to pace. “There are lots of problems! The biggest being my feelings for Ladybug.”

The kwami rolled his eyes. “Okay but what about if we forget about those for a minute?”

“It would be dangerous to date her probably, right? I mean, what if someone found out I’m Chat and kidnapped her or something like in the comic books?”

“Something tells me Marinette could handle herself just fine.”

“And would I tell her I’m Chat? Would I keep it a secret? That would feel like a lie. And I’m already so busy. What if I couldn’t spend enough time with her? What if she felt neglected? What if--”

“Kid.”

Adrien stopped his pacing and looked down at Plagg. “I really like her.”

“That much is obvious. Took you long enough.”

“Maybe it would better for her if we just stayed friends though.”

“Sit down.”

Adrien frowned but obeyed and Plagg landed in his lap. “Look. You’ve got a lot going on but the majority of the things you do is for someone else. You deserve a little happiness of your choosing. I think Marinette would be good for you and you would be good for her.”

“This seems very un-Plagg-like.”

“You caught me in a weird mood.”

“You really think she likes me?”

“Well, she hardly slept all night because she was watching you sleep like an oddball so I’m going to go with yes.”

“She was watching me sleep?” Adrien’s nose scrunched up. “Actually, that’s kind of adorable, isn’t it?”

Plagg shook his head. “You two were made for each other.”


	34. Alya, Marinette, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from trashcangarbageman: Can I pretty please have alyaninette as a late 18th birthday present to myself? Thank you so much I love you ❤️ Ninette squad only grows stronger the more characters there are 

Alya and Marinette blinked up at each other in surprise at the sound of the loud snore behind them. They both swiveled away from their computer screens to face the couch. Nino was stretched out on his back, headphones askew.

Marinette glanced back at the time and frowned guiltily. “I guess we were working a little later than we originally thought.”

“Poor Nino must have been exhausted,” Alya agreed. “We can’t keep doing this.”

She nodded. “Bed?”

“Bed. Why don’t you get him up and I’ll start shutting everything down?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Marinette leaned over and kissed Alya’s cheek before standing and stretching. “Geez, how long had we been sitting here?”

Alya blanched. “It’s after two.”

“No wonder I feel like a squashed bug.”

“You're still a cute squashed bug,” Alya teased. “I’ll take care of this. You guys go on to bed.”

“No staying up to finish working on something,” Marinette said firmly.

“I just need to look over this one last thing.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled Alya’s chair away from her desk. “You go to bed now. I’ll shut everything down and bring Nino in a minute.”

Alya huffed and stood up.

“Love you,” Marinette smirked.

“Love you too,” she grumbled, stomping into the bedroom.

Marinette shut down both computers and turned to watch Nino for a moment. She knelt down beside the couch and eased his headphones off his head, pulling the iPod out of his pocket to rest on the arm of the couch. “Nino,” she said gently. “My sweet Ninny, I need you to come to bed.”

“Sleepy,” he murmured. 

“I know, love. I’m sorry we worked so late. Come on, let’s go cuddle.”

He groaned but rolled off the couch, letting Marinette lead him by hand to their bedroom. Alya was already snuggled in on the far right side of the bed. Marinette pushed Nino’s sweatpants down his legs and shimmied out of her own and they crawled into the bed. Marinette curled against Alya’s side and Nino pressed his chest against her back.

“No work tomorrow,” he whispered into the dark.

“I think you mean today,” Alya corrected.

“We aren’t getting out of bed until after noon.”

“Deal,” Marinette smiled, closing her eyes and reveling in the warmth of falling asleep between the two loves of her life.


	35. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "you're lucky to be alive" and/or "please don't cry" with MariChat pretty please with 

“You’re lucky to be alive,” Chat Noir growled as they landed on the balcony. “Don’t ever do that again!”

Marinette pushed away from him as soon as her feet touched the floor, turning her back and clenching her fists. “Get out of here.”

“You could’ve died!”

“I had it handled,” she seethed.

“That akuma almost stopped your heart. How would you have handled that?!” Chat Noir swore under his breath, shaking his head as he began to pace. “Did you even think of your parents, your friends?! They would be devastated--”

“Shut up!” she screamed, shoulders shaking even as she hunched in on herself. 

“What about me? If I had to watch you die, I...” Chat Noir trailed off, stopping behind her. “Are you crying? Please don’t cry.”

“I just wanted to help,” she whispered, tears flowing. “Any way I could.”

“Hey.” He circled around to her front, gently grabbing her arms. “Look at me, please, Mari.” She glared up at him with tear-filled eyes and his face softened. “I’m sorry I yelled but I was terrified. I can’t lose you.”

“We’re partners. I wasn’t going to let you go after that monster alone.”

He cupped her cheek, face sad. “We’re not partners right now, my Lady. I can’t protect you and fight the akuma.”

“I hate this.”

“I know.”

“I want my earrings back. I want Tikki back.”

“We’re going to get them back,” he assured her. “Vixen, Queenie, and I. We’re going to make sure you get back in spots as soon as possible.”

“I feel so helpless.” Marinette slumped down on the lounger. 

He knelt down in front of her, tilting her chin up. “I need you safe, okay? I need to be able to concentrate out there. If something ever happened to you, it would be all over for me.”

“Don’t say that,” she mumbled.

He took her hand and splayed it across his chest. “This belongs to you. Everything. All I am. I need you to be careful with it. I’m not always as strong and manly as I seem,” he winked.

Marinette gave a small laugh, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “I’ll try my best.”

Chat Noir nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I love you,” he murmured into her hair. He pulled back to study her face for a moment. “I have to go.”

She swallowed. “Go. Be safe. I’ll wait here for you.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he grinned before jumping up to the railing and disappearing into the night.


	36. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Can I kiss you right now?” with djwifi please c:

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Nino blinked in surprise. “You...you want to kiss me?”

Alya nodded with a small smile, tilting her head up a bit to look at him. “It would be a nice way to warm up.” She tightened her coat around herself and shrugged.

“I could get you some hot chocolate,” he offered.

“So you don’t want to kiss me?”

He chuckled. “That’s a ridiculous question.”

“Then kiss me, Lahiffe.”

Nino looked around. “Here, in front of everyone?”

“No one is paying any attention to us.”

“Are you sure because Adrien and Marinette are staring pretty hard.”

“Ignore them.”

“Marinette’s shaking her head no.”

Alya turned around, hair flying out from beneath her wool coat. Marinette stuck her tongue out from across the courtyard and Alya huffed, returning her attention to Nino. He raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. I made a bet that you would kiss me if I asked and Adrien said you wouldn’t and Marinette’s just being silly because she thinks we shouldn’t have made a bet in the first place.” 

Nino’s face fell a bit. “This is all for a bet then.”

Alya frowned. “Not just for a bet.”

“You know, I think I’m going to head out. I’m getting kinda tired.” He turned and Alya grabbed his arm.

“Nino, wait. Please don’t be upset.”

“I’m not.”

“You seem upset.”

He lifted her hand off his arm gently. “Goodnight, Alya.”

Alya watched him walk away, something tightening in her chest.

“That’s not how I wanted to win,” Adrien frowned, coming up behind her. “I thought he would think the whole thing was funny.”

“You’re both idiots,” Marinette huffed. “He likes you, Alya. That’s what I was trying to tell you.”

Alya swallowed hard. “He does?”

“Stop him,” she urged.

Alya blanched but started a brisk jog towards Nino’s retreating form.

“I’m not going to win the bet, am I?” Adrien asked.

“I sure hope not.”


	37. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month Prompt: Elation

“Why am I the only one excited about this?!” Adrien huffed but couldn’t stop the smile from quickly reappearing on his face. “Do you get how awesome this convention is going to be?”

“It sounds a little like a lot of nerds waiting around for their moms to come pick them up, dude,” Nino winced.

“Rude. Come on, Alya, you love superheroes. You’re going, right?”

“I guess I might see some Ladybug or Chat Noir cosplayers. That would be good for the blog.”

Adrien’s face fell. “But you aren’t excited about the actual convention?”

“Not really,” she shrugged. “I’m not sure if I’ll go yet or not.”

“I thought this would be a really fun thing for us to do. We could wear costumes and go to panels and buy lots of stuff, and...” Adrien trailed off with a sigh. “I guess I’ll just go geek out by myself.”

“I’ll go with you,” Marinette said quietly with a small smile. “I mean, if you want. I’d love to see the costumes and I heard there is going to be a Ladybug and Chat Noir look alike contest which seems interesting.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “You would come with me?”

“Sure,” she flushed.

His cheeks suddenly matched hers. “I, uh, I have a costume I was going to wear, but if that would be too weird...”

Nino laughed and patted his shoulder. Adrien frowned.

“What costume?” Marinette asked politely.

“Uh, Aquaman? I even ordered this cool trident thing to carry around.”

Alya grinned gleefully. “Wait. Aquaman is the guy with the hot redhead, right?”

“I mean, that’s not usually what he’s known for,” Adrien answered, brows furrowing. “Are you talking about Mera?”

She looked over at Marinette who was shrinking down in the booth. “Well, now you have to go, Mari. You can wear your costume too.”

Adrien perked up. “Costume?”

“I found green scaled fabric and based a costume on Mera,” Marinette said. “It’s been sitting in my closet. It was just supposed to be a portfolio piece.” She glared at Alya.

“This is perfect, Mari! We could enter a contest and everything!”

“Well, I’m not missing out on that. Care to join me as one of the normals?” Nino asked, extending his hand to Alya.

“Gladly,” she chuckled.

Adrien nudged Marinette’s shoulder with his once they stood to leave the cafe. “I’m so glad we’re doing this. It’ll be fun to hang around all day in cool costumes.”

“Yeah,” she squeaked as Tikki giggled quietly in her purse, “an entirely new experience.”


	38. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from simplyagreste: If you are still taking request, can I have "I can't do this anymore." Adrienette angst. I'm the angsty mood.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Marinette muttered, looking at her reflection in the mirror. “You’re a fraud. Why does anyone even put up with you? You’re needy and insecure and ridiculous.” She felt the sting of tears as soon as she noticed her eyes glistening. “Stop sharing. Stop complaining. Just be who they think you are.”

She took in a deep breath and straightened, nodding at her reflection. She smoothed out her jacket and adjusted her pigtails and wiped at the incriminating wetness under her eyes. She swallowed past the lump in her throat as she pushed through the bathroom door.

Nino frowned as she drew near. “Are you okay, Mari? You look a little off.”

Marinette plastered on a smile. “I’m fine.”  
____________________

“This wasn’t your best work,” Ms. Bustier said gently, handing the stack of papers back to Marinette. “I expected a little more from you.”

“Sorry, I’ll do better next time.”

“Such an idiot,” her mind whispered. “You’re not allowed to be upset about this. You really should just accept that you’re a failure.”

Alya winced, looking over at her. “That sucks, girl. You all right?”

She nodded with a small smile. “I’m fine.”  
____________________

“Something’s wrong,” Chat Noir said, stepping closer. “Talk to me, my Lady.”

Ladybug looked out over the city, eyes glassy behind her mask. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“I should be,” she whispered. 

He frowned, sitting down beside her on the roof ledge. “Did you have a bad day?”

“Do you ever wonder why we were chosen? Why us?” she asked, ignoring his question.

“Sure, all the time.”

She turned to him before he could respond, tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to feel this way.”

“What way?” His voice was soft as he took her hand in his.

“Nothing’s good enough. I’m not good enough.”

“Who has been telling you that?” he asked, the edge of a growl seeping into his tone.

“No one. I just...I hate myself right now. Nothing has even really happened. Little things that piled up maybe? It’s stupid. I feel foolish for even having these feelings which only makes it worse.” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t be dumping on you. All I do is complain lately. I don’t feel like I even have anyone left who isn’t sick of hearing me.”

“You always have me.”

“Ladybug always has you,” she corrected. “Marinette has no one.”

Chat Noir blinked. “Marinette?”

Ladybug closed her eyes, fists clenching in her lap. “I literally just did that, didn’t I? I’m such a fucking idiot. I wish this would just end already.”

Chat Noir looked down at the drop below them and cautiously urged his partner off the roof edge. Once they were standing in the the middle of the space, he put his hands on her shoulders. “You’re Marinette.”

“I guess,” she shrugged.

“But you never seem upset,” he frowned. “How can you...I had no idea you were feeling this way.”

Her eyes sharpened slightly. “You know me?”

Chat Noir dropped his transformation and Adrien looked back at her in concern. “Can we talk?”

She nodded, pink light flashing all around her. “I feel like I should be shocked, but I just feel numb.”

Adrien led them to the roof access door and they sat down against it. “When my mom was...gone, I had a really rough time.”

Marinette dropped her head in her hands. “I must sound like such a baby to you. Nothing has even happened to me and you’re--”

“Stop,” he reprimanded gently. “Let me finish. Nathalie made me go to counseling. I hated it. I hated myself. I felt weak and messed up and...” he glanced down at her, “just wrong.”

“It was more rage for me,” he continued. “The tiniest things would set me off. Literally nothing would happen and I would be ready to kill someone.”

“I can’t imagine you like that,” she interjected softly.

He shook his head. “I’m glad. It wasn’t good.”

“But you aren’t angry now.”

“It did actually help to talk to someone. I never realized how much I had been holding in, how much I had been trying to hide away so no one realized those things about me.” He took her hand in his once more, studying her palm. “My mom disappeared, and sure, that was some of it, but it wasn’t all of it, you know? There wasn’t some big thing that suddenly made me angry. It was like my mind had started building up this explosion and by the time it happened, there was nothing I could do but let it take me over. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“Thanks. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s okay if you aren’t for a while, you know. I’ll still be here.”

Marinette tried to hold back the tears but it was too much. Adrien’s arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her close. “Tell me everything,” he said.


	39. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from addicted-2-color: Can you do "what's up with you today?" For Ladynoir? Please :)

“What’s up with you today?”

Chat Noir frowned. “You ever have one of those days where something just feels off? Nothing has happened. The world is still spinning...there is just something you can’t quite put your finger on that makes the day feel wrong?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I don’t think so,” she sniffled.

“You don’t sound good, Bug. I think you might have a cold.”

“I’m a little miserable honestly.”

“You shouldn’t have come out. Go back home and rest. I’ll finish patrol. It’s a quiet night anyway.”

“I wanted to see you,” she sighed, sitting down against a chimney and tilting her head back. “I already had to stay home from school. I was feeling stir crazy.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you were sorely missed.”

“Why?”

“I know I miss you when I don’t get to see you often enough,” he grinned. “One of my friends was out sick today too.”

“Really?”

Chat Noir sat down beside her. “Yeah, Marinette wasn’t there.”

Ladybug stiffened beside him. “Marinette?”

“I think she has a cold. That’s what Alya said anyway.”

“Alya?”

“I know what you’re thinking, my Lady, and yeah, she’s the same Alya who runs the Ladyblog but I swear she has no idea about me.”

Ladybug nodded slowly. “So you’re friends with Alya and Marinette...”

“Yeah. Wait. You know Alya and Marinette?”

“Nope.” Ladybug struggled to her feet, feeling lightheaded. “I should really get home. I may be sicker than I thought.”

Chat Noir stood with her, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you can make it? You seem a little unsteady.”

“I’m sure.” She grabbed her yoyo and quickly made it to the edge of the roof. “Be careful on patrol, Chat.”

“Call me before you detransform, just so I know you got home safe.”

She nodded and lashed out her yoyo, swinging away. Chat Noir watched until her red form melted into the night. “Holy cats, this whole getting her to admit she’s Marinette thing is going to be harder than I thought,” he sighed. “Time to put Phase Two into action.”


	40. Adrien and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Telling the Truth
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 15  
> Part 2: Chapter 27  
> Part 3: Chapter 31  
> Part 4: Chapter 33

“Hey, Marinette, could I talk to you?” Adrien asked, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as she turned towards him with a surprised expression, mouth forming an adorable O.

“Sure,” she nodded, blinking rapidly. “Here or...?”

“Could we maybe go to the park for our lunch break? I mean, if you have something else to--”

“No!” she interrupted, flushing. “I mean, I’m free.”

He beamed at her. “Great!”

Marinette looked behind her and widened her eyes at Alya’s gleeful expression before gathering her things and following Adrien outside.  
______________

“It was really nice of your parents to make us lunch.”

Marinette nodded, looking down at her turkey croissant. She was too nervous to eat as they sat on the park bench. Every nerve ending tingled as she waited on Adrien to tell her what he wanted to talk about.

“So, um, I have two things I wanted to tell you. The first is...this is harder than I thought,” he murmured, scratching the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and looked over at her. “Marinette, I like you.” When she didn’t immediately respond, Adrien pressed on. “As in like a girlfriend kind of like, um, but it’s okay if you don’t...”

“Girlfriend?” Marinette said faintly.

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “It’s totally fine if you just see me as a friend. I don’t want things to be weird. Maybe I shouldn’t have--”

“I like you too,” she replied, cheeks bright pink. “I really, really like you.”

A smile spread over his face. “Really?”

Marinette nodded, biting her lip. “Actually I’ve--”

Her sentence was cut off by an explosion followed by a scream and they looked over to see a giant blue tiger stalking towards the park, red lasers shooting from its eyes.

“Akuma,” Adrien growled. He stood up, grabbing Marinette’s hand. “Come on, I have to get you somewhere safe so I can take care of this.” He pulled her behind a tree and peeked out to scope their next move as people scattered around the park.

“Take care of this?” Marinette studied his face, gears churning.

Adrien looked back at her, paling. “Uh, I did say I had two things to tell you. I didn’t want it to be like this, but...Plagg, claws out!”


	41. ML Reveal Week Day 1: Alya and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Reveal Week prompt: Fluff

“This is so nice,” Marinette sighed, leaning her head back against the couch. “I didn’t realize how much I needed it.”

“I hear that, girl.” Alya wiggled her toes in the water filling the large rubber container they were using as a foot soak. “I feel like I could soak in a whole bath right now. Everything is sore.”

Marinette turned her head so she could see Alya. “Why are you so sore?”

“Getting thrown across a city block will do that.” Alya closed her eyes and laid her head back too.

“Wait.”

“I just did the thing, didn’t I?” Alya sighed, sitting up. “Look, I need to tell you something, M. It’s probably going to be a little bit of a shock.”

Marinette sat up too and studied her face. “You’re Vixen.”

Alya blinked. “Well, yeah. That was easy. You don’t need to be freaked out or anything, okay? My teammates are really great and we all take care of each other. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but--”

Marinette waved a hand in the air. “It’s okay. I’ve been suspicious for a while now.”

“What gave me away?”

“Well, you kept talking about me to me, for one thing, saying stuff only you knew. Not cool, by the way.”

Alya frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Marinette smirked. “And here I thought you were the superhero expert, Vi.”

“Oh my word, you butthead!” Alya laughed, kicking her feet up to splash water.

“Hey!”

“You’re Ladybug! You’re mother-flippin Ladybug!”

“Geez, be a little louder. I don’t think quite all of Paris heard you,” Marinette laughed, holding her hands up in defense as Alya swatted at her.

“It’s so obvious!”

“It is not!”

Alya relented, slumping back against the couch. “Guess it makes sense why I liked you right away.”

“Oh, please. You’ve liked Ladybug for years.”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t really know her until I got my Miraculous.” Alya cut her eyes to her best friend. “Well, I guess I did actually.”

“Yeah. This is nice though. It’ll be cool to have someone else know.”

“Well, besides Chat.”

Marinette frowned. “You know who Chat is?”

“No, I thought you did. Don’t you? You guys have been partners forever.”

“Not exactly.”

“M.”

“We aren’t supposed to tell!”


	42. Nino, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: For those writing prompts, if you're not busy, could you do djwifi and "just let me in. i promise i won't hurt you" ?

“Just let me in. I promise I won’t hurt you,” Alya’s muffled voice said.

Nino glanced back at the locked door. “I don’t believe you.”

“Nino, it’s Marinette. Alya says she is really sorry,” she called through the door. “Can we please come in and talk?”

Adrien put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder in solidarity and went to stand by their dorm room door. “Marinette, this is Adrien and Nino isn’t ready to speak to Alya yet.”

Nino nodded his thanks.

“This is ridiculous! He’s being a baby!” Something heavy slammed into the door and Alya let out a frustrated growl. “I told you I’d buy you a new record!”

Nino hung his head with a heavy sigh and went to join Adrien by the door. “You can’t buy me a new one. It was practically an antique, Al. You ruined a piece of my musical history.”

“You deleted the Ladyblog! It’s taken me days to piece it back together!”

“That was an accident!” Nino yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He looked to Adrien who shrugged, taking a careful step back. Nino frowned.

“It was not an accident! You said I was spending too much time on it and deleted it right in front of my face!” Alya screamed. There was a yelp and a sharp hiss outside the door. “Oh, crap! I’m so sorry, Marinette!” Alya banged on the door. “Please let us in! I broke Marinette’s face.”

Nino and Adrien exchanged looks before wrenching the door open to find a flustered Alya and Marinette holding a bloody hand to her nose. She waved with her free hand. “Friend down.”

“I can’t believe you hit her,” Adrien chastised, walking Marinette over to their sink. “Hold your head back and let me see.”

“I didn’t mean to! Her face got in the way of my...well, that doesn’t actually sound good, does it?” Alya slumped. “Are you okay, M?”

“I’m fine. Believe me, I’ve done worse to myself.”

Nino and Alya watched Adrien clean Marinette up for a few moments before turning to each other. “I’m sorry,” Alya said, ducking her head. “I lost my temper, but I didn’t actually mean to break the record. It snapped before I realized it and I have literally been scouring the internet for a replacement ever since.”

“I didn’t mean to delete the Ladyblog. I honestly just thought I was logging out of it,” Nino offered. “I’m really sorry, Al.”

“So we can all stop acting like babies now?” Adrien scowled, holding a wet washcloth to Marinette’s face.

“Aww, look how protective and upset he got,” Alya crooned.

“He’s just got such a big heart,” Nino grinned.

Adrien rolled his eyes but smiled. “I love you guys too.”


	43. Nino, Adrien, and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ok Nino and Plagg with “Is that really the best insult you could come up with?”

“Is that really the best insult you could come up with?” Nino crossed his arms in amusement. “i really expected more from you.”

“Give me a break, I’m a little rusty,” Plagg drawled, dropping down to paw a piece of Camembert. 

“You insult me all the time,” Adrien interjected.

“You make it too easy, Kid.”

“Sure,” Nino nodded. “You can handle a novice target like my boy, but I’m that much more of a challenge.”

“Hey,” Adrien scowled. “I’m not a...a novice target.”

“You really shouldn’t feel bad that you’re an old magical being who can’t really do much on his own and literally relies on a teen model to keep him safe from outside forces. You’re just a pitiful kitten,” Nino grinned. “No offense, of course.”

“Listen here, you radical, over-hyped, ridiculous excuse of a human, I could destroy you in the blink of an eye and not lose a moment’s sleep over it,” Plagg hissed. “You’re a blip, a nothing, a speck of dust.”

“Uh, things are getting a little too real here,” Adrien said, biting his lips. “Maybe we should just dial it back a notch.”

Nino pursed his lips and then took a deep breath, looking at Plagg. “Who’s a grumpy kitty?” he crooned.


	44. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Sunshower
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 15  
> Part 2: Chapter 27  
> Part 3: Chapter 31  
> Part 4: Chapter 33  
> Part 5: Chapter 40

Chat Noir put a steady hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “I need you to stay here for me, Mari. I promise I’ll explain everything as soon as Ladybug and I take care of the akuma.” He looked out at the park. “I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.”

“Right, uh, about that--”

Another explosion cut off Marinette’s words and Chat Noir swore under his breath. “Please stay here. I need you safe.”

She nodded mutely and watched him run towards the huge lion.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki asked hesitantly, zipping out of the purse.

“Trying not to freak out a little bit, I think,” she answered, watching her partner jump onto the creature’s back. 

“I think your...your boyfriend is going to need your help,” Tikki said, voice cautious.

She nodded, swallowing hard. “You’re right. Tikki, spots on!”  
__________________

“My Lady, how nice of you to join us,” Chat Noir panted, picking himself up off the ground. 

“Sorry for the delay, Kitty. I was dealing with something.”

He eyed her warily. “Everything okay?”

“I was just having a minor freakout but now I’m good,” she beamed at him. “Let’s do this.”  
__________________

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug watched the cleansed akuma flit up into the sky and blinked as a raindrop hit her face. Within seconds, rain was pouring down all around them. Chat Noir scowled, hunching in his shoulders. He worriedly looked past her to the tree he had left Marinette behind.

“Well, my Lady, you know what they say about cats and waters so I better be off.”

“The sun is still shining.” Ladybug closed her eyes and tilted her head up. “My dad calls these sunshowers. They’re supposed to be a good omen.”

Chat Noir gazed up at the sky. “I could use a good omen.”

“You sound like you’re worried about something, Kitty.”

He had moved a little closer to the tree and could see Marinette was gone. He frowned. “I maybe told someone who I am.”

“And they didn’t take it well?”

“We didn’t get that far. Wait, aren’t you upset about it?” 

She smiled and stepped closer, brushing his soaked hair to the side. His eyes widened but he didn’t stop her. “I’m not upset, Adrien.”

Chat Noir’s brows furrowed for a moment before his eyes lit up in realization. “Marinette?”

“Surprise?”


	45. ML Reveal Week Day 2: Adrien, Nino, Plagg, and Wayzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveal Week prompt: Accidental

“Dude.”

Adrien held up a hand as the rest of his transformation fell away. “Please don’t freak out.”

“Dudddde,” Nino repeated, eyes wide. 

“Cat’s out of the bag now,” Plagg drawled, floating over to the mini fridge.

Adrien scowled for a moment before returning his attention to his best friend. “I can explain.”

“You’re Chat Noir.”

“Well, yeah.” He ducked his head. “I would’ve told you, but...”

“Rules,” Nino nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He looked around Adrien’s room. “Sorry that I was just...here. I thought we were supposed to hang out and Nathalie let me in.”

“I’m so sorry. There was an--”

“Akuma, yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“It was a heavy hitter. That acid stuff was a little scary,” Nino added.

“Definitely. I thought for sure...” Adrien trailed off. “How did you know about the acid?”

Nino pursed his lips. “News.”

“There wasn’t anyone around.”

“Maybe you just didn’t see them, Catboy.”

“Catboy...holy freaking cats, you’re Jade Turtle, aren’t you?”

Wayzz sighed heavily and lifted out of Nino’s backpack. “Worst secret keepers ever.”

“They aren’t nearly as bad as Paul and Joseph. They lasted, what, two hours? At least these two made it a few months,” Plagg laughed. “Good to see you, Shellhead.”

“It’s a pleasure as always,” Wayzz nodded.

Nino grinned, lightly punching Adrien’s arm. “We could’ve been having so much fun. You should’ve told me!”

“You should’ve told me! I was around first,” Adrien laughed.

“Can we talk about your suit, man, because I have questions.”

“Are we going to go there because do you really think you’re an actual Ninja Turtle with your get-up?” Adrien frowned. “Wait, how did you beat me back here?”

“I just came straight here.” Nino raised an eyebrow. “Something tells me you lingered for a moment.”

Adrien’s cheeks went pink. “It was purely professional chatting.”

“I’m sure.”

“I may have a little crush,” Adrien admitted.

Nino made a surprised face. “I would’ve never known.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, it works. I’m pretty sure Mari is just as crazy about you.”

“Mari? Mari...Marinette?”

“Crap.”

“Hopeless,” Wayzz sighed.


	46. Marinette and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Flowers

Alya looked down at the small jar in surprise. There was a green ribbon tied around the lip of the jar and yellow and orange flowers spilled over the top.

“They were there when I got here,” Marinette shrugged.

Alya gazed around the classroom. “Maybe they’re meant for someone else.”

“I don’t think so, Al.” Marinette reached over to tap the tag hanging from the side that had “Alya” written in cramped scrawl.

“Who would give me flowers?”

Marinette tried to suppress her grin as she shrugged again, glancing down at Nino’s red neck and ears. As if feeling her eyes on him, he grabbed his hat and pulled it down on his head once more. 

“They are really pretty.” Alya fingered one of the delicate petals. “I love orange flowers.”

“Someone must know you pretty well.”

“I guess so.” Alya leaned in close. “Should I try to find out who left them for me?”

“I think maybe they’ll tell you when they’re ready,” Marinette replied wisely.

“Maybe you’re right.” Alya’s eyes fell on Nino’s back and she bit her lip. “Well, they definitely made my day,” she said a little louder. “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Marinette grinned as Nino’s exposed skin darkened further.


	47. ML Reveal Week Day 3: Queen Bee/Chloe and Paon/Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveal Week Prompt: Reluctant

“Can you move?”

Paon grimaced and tried to rise, collapsing back to the rooftop. “I think my leg is broken,” he panted.

“Crap,” Queen Bee growled. She stalked to the edge of the roof to peek in on the battle below. Their teammates had the akuma cornered and Chat Noir was pacing closer. “It looks like things should be wrapped soon enough without us. Hopefully Ladybug’s healing whatever will fix your leg.”

There was a poignant beeping sound and Paon groaned. “Look, I’m about to lose my transformation. Go back down and help the others. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not going to leave you up here with a broken leg and no transformation,” she huffed.

“Queenie, I don’t have time to argue about this.”

“Then don’t argue, Bird Brain.” She sat down beside him. “If it...it it will make you feel better, I’ll show you who I am too.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Paon’s transformation broke and blue light flashed over them, revealing a nervous Nathaniel Kurtzberg, clutching his knee to his body.

“Good grief, Red. I should’ve known it was you.” Chloe flipped her hair as her transformation fell. “It seems so obvious.”

“Chloe?!” Nathaniel blinked a few times. “They let you have a Miraculous?”

“Excuse me?”

His face flushed. “Not that you shouldn’t have one! I mean, you’ve gotten semi-nicer. You’ve probably only made half the number of people cry this year as last year.”

She tilted her chin up. “I know. I’m doing a fabulous job.” He snickered and she blushed. “Honestly, I’m still a little in shock that I was given this too.” Pollen landed on her shoulder and nuzzled Chloe’s cheek. “I definitely don’t deserve it.”

Nathaniel held out his hand as Duusu lighted down on it. “Do any of us? This is a huge responsibility.” He grimaced as he tried to stretch out his leg. “And a dangerous one.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah but hopefully this will work,” he replied, nodding up at the swarm of magical ladybugs heading their way.

Chloe grasped his hand in comfort. “Here’s hoping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reveal Week score so far:
> 
> Knows about Marinette/Ladybug: Adrien, Alya, and Nino*
> 
> Knows about Adrien/Chat Noir: Nino
> 
> Knows about Alya/Vixen: Marinette
> 
> Knows about Nino/Jade Turtle: Adrien and Marinette*
> 
> Knows about Chloe/Queen Bee: Nathaniel
> 
> Knows about Nathaniel/Paon: Chloe
> 
> *before series


	48. Marinette, Adrien, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from corgi-likes-chat: Heeyyy! How about "You make me happy" for Adrienette. I'm in love with your writing *^* please never stop ♡♡♡♡♡

“You make me happy,” Adrien sighed, resting his head on Marinette’s shoulder.

“You make me happy too, minou.”

“Yeah but you make me really happy, like way happier than I could possibly make you.”

Marinette laughed. “Is that so?”

“That’s so,” he nodded smugly.

“I see.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Well, see, the problem comes in when Chat Noir makes Ladybug way happier than she makes him.”

Adrien raised his head and scoffed. “Everyone knows that’s not true.”

“Who is everyone?”

He waved a hand. “You know, everyone.”

“Vague much?”

“Fine, I’ll bring in a third party.” He pulled out his phone and chose a contact, putting it on speaker.

“Hey, man.”

“Nino, could you please tell me who is happier because of the other person, Ladybug or Chat Noir?”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. “Guys, please stop calling me for these kinds of things,” Nino sighed before the line went dead.

“Inconclusive,” Marinette teased.

“Fine, we both make each other equally happy,” Adrien huffed.

“Good Kitty.”


	49. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from catbeastaisha: "It's four a.m." and, while it screams Chat/Mari to me why not mix it up with Ladybug/Adrien? ;)

“It’s four a.m.,” Adrien yawned, scratching his head. “Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong necessarily,” Ladybug winced, moving further into his room.

Adrien’s focus sharpened. “What’s that mean exactly?”

“It means, um...it means I may have found out a secret and I’m not sure what to do with it or who to talk to about it and I really shouldn’t be here but I am and...and...” She trailed off, wringing her hands. 

“Come sit down.” Adrien’s brows furrowed in concern and he sat on the couch and patted the space beside him. “Why don’t we start slow? Is the secret something you can tell me?”

“I should and I shouldn’t.”

“Hmmm. Okay. Does one side outweigh the other?”

“It involves you pretty heavily.”

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. She knew. She had figured out he was her partner and had come to confront him about it. She was going to--

“I should probably be going to Chat with all this but I didn’t know how to get in contact with him while he isn’t transformed. Stupid,” she murmured. “I should’ve thought of this before now.”

“Oh, uh, you don’t know how to reach Chat then?”

“It’s my own fault.” Her shoulders slumped. “I’ve tried to keep our identities a secret but it makes it hard to communicate when we aren’t like this.” She gestured to herself in annoyance. “I’ll have to wait to tell him on patrol tomorrow night but I need to get it out.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“I don’t know if I can tell you this,” she sighed. “If it’s true, it would change your whole world.”

“Then you have to tell me.”

Ladybug bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, nodding to herself. “I could be wrong but there is a lot of evidence stacked in the right column.”

“I understand.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay, um, Adrien, I think your father is Hawkmoth.”


	50. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Dance with me!” with ninette?

“Dance with me!” Marinette pulled Nino into the crowd, beaming up at him as they squeezed into a small open space.

“I don’t really dance, Mari,” he yelled over the music.

“Tonight you do!” she exclaimed, using his hand to spin herself around. 

Nino couldn’t help but grin as she bounced beside him, singing along to the lyrics the cover band was belting out. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together over the summer, being the only ones out of their group left to suffer alone in Paris. Nino watched the colored lights flash over her skin, the sparkling headband she wore catching the light and throwing prisms back out.

“You’re not dancing, Ninny!”

He chuckled. “I told you not to call me that.”

“What?”

He leaned in close to repeat his previous statement in her ear. Her perfume mingled with the lightest scent of sweat and lingered in his nose even as he pulled away. She was laughing and gripping his arm as the crowd moved together, jostling them when a new song began. A man to the side of them tripped, bumping into Marinette who fell against Nino’s chest. He caught her before she could go any further, one hand winding around her waist and the other gripping her arm.

“Thanks,” she breathed, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Don’t, uh, don’t mention it.” Nino dropped his hands quickly, wiping them against his jeans.

Marinette licked her lips and nodded, looking away. 

Nino’s palms itched from contact with her skin and the sight of her cute pink tongue wetting her lips as she gazed up at him replayed in his head. He groaned to himself and mentally counted the days until their friends returned. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive it.


	51. Chloe and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from niyah-g: "Why...? Why do you do this to people??" with Adrien and Chloe?

“Why?” Adrien asked, shaking his head. “Why do you do this to people?”

“He loves it,” Chloe scoffed, waving a hand.

“Actually I think he really, really doesn’t, Chlo.”

“Well, he’s paid to act like he loves it and that’s almost the same thing.”

Adrien chuckled. “I guess it really isn’t hurting anything.”

“That’s the spirit,” Chloe grinned. She sat up and snapped her fingers. “Pierre, I was distracted. Go back and do the walk again. And I really want to see you work it this time.”

The butler nodded and took his sequin-covered self back to the other side of the room to begin his catwalk once more, feather boa floating behind him in his wake. 

“See? Isn’t this nice not being the model for once. You should really thank me.”

He shook his head with a smile and reached over to squeeze her hand. “Thanks, Chloe.”


	52. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from millersawesome: “Well, it turns out I’m allergic.” With Marichat? You're writing is awesome btw, I also love your characterization!!

“Well, it turns out I’m allergic,” Marinette sighed.

“To what?” Chat Noir asked, eyes glued to the screen and thumbs pressing down hard on the game controller.

“Cats.”

“Cats?!” He dropped the controller in surprise and turned to her. “But you aren’t allergic to me.”

“You aren’t a real cat, doofus. You don’t have fur. That’s the part I’m allergic too.”

“Well, there goes my plan to get you a cuddly little kitten for your birthday.”

“You weren’t going to get me a kitten,” she laughed. 

“I was so! He was going to be all black and his name was going to be Kitty Noir and he would have an itty bitty bell collar and he would be tiny and perfect.”

“Does this cat actually exist?”

“I’m sure he’s out there somewhere,” he frowned, noticing his dead avatar on the screen.

“I don’t think you would’ve handled me having a kitten very well. You can be a little jealous,” Marinette teased.

“I’m not jealous!”

“I would have to give a kitten a whole lot of attention. I might not have any left over for you.”

“Hmmm, when you put it like that...maybe I’m glad you’re allergic.”

“Rude.”

“I’ll just have to figure out something even better to get you.”

“Why do I feel like whatever you choose is going to make me regret turning down the kitten?”

“Because you’re a pessimist.”

“Or I just know you too well,” she argued. 

He grinned. “A little of Column A, a little of Column B.”


	53. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from futuristicfoxbouquetme: "I could just choke you right now." For Chlonath or any ship(I really don't care). Thanks!

“I could just choke you right now,” Chloe fumed, stomping into the room.

“You say the sweetest things, darling,” Nathaniel drawled without looking up from his tablet. “What have I possibly done now?”

“You...you...you told my father we’re married!”

He glanced up at her then. “Are we not married? I was pretty sure we’re married. I remember signing the papers and everything.” He looked around the living room. “We live here together and sleep in the same bed and eat most of our meals together and kiss, among other things.” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Don’t you get smart with me, Red,” she hissed. “You weren’t supposed to tell!”

“Chloe, we’ve been married five months. I thought he knew by now. It wasn’t like I sought him out or anything. We happened upon each other and he asked how long we had been dating and I told him three years and now we’d been married five months,” he shrugged. “He seemed surprised but it wasn’t like upset surprised or anything,”

“Oh, he’s upset. He’s very upset.”

Nathaniel frowned. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t think...” He looked up at her then. “Are you upset?”

She sighed and slumped down beside him on the couch, curling up to him. “I didn’t tell him about us getting married because he never liked us dating because he’s a stuck-up old coot, but I guess I feel a little guilty because he’s my dad and I didn’t tell him about this massive, life-changing thing that happened to me.” She pressed her cheek into his shoulder. “And I’m so happy being married to you, so ridiculously happy, that I didn’t want to deal with that guilt.”

“Maybe we could...I don’t know, do dinner or something with him? He could see how happy you are and maybe you guys could patch things up?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you still want to choke me?” he grinned, poking her side.

“Don’t think you can cute your way out of this one, Red. I’m still upset.”

“Yeah but not really at me, right?” He poked her again, making her squirm.

“Cook me dinner, husband,” she demanded. “What do I keep you around for anyway?”

Nathaniel chuckled and stood, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “As you wish, my Queen.”


	54. Nathaniel, Chloe, Nino, and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month Prompt: AU
> 
> I did a Coffee Shop AU piece for Chlonath Week back in June and honestly have no idea which set of drabbles it is in to link back to it so I'm going to do something I don't usually do and post both part here. The second part takes places a couple of months after the second, hence Nathaniel being a little more comfortable around Chloe.

**Part One**

“Great, the Rich Bitch of the West is back,” Alya muttered. “I think it’s time for my break.”

“I’ll take care of her,” Nino sighed, switching their positions at the cash register. 

Chloe Bourgeois reached the counter and waved a hand in disgust. “I don’t want you to make my drink.”

“Alya just went on break. What can I get you?”

“I didn’t want her either,” Chloe huffed. “Where’s the other one?”

“Other one?”

“The ginger one who stutters. He’s the only one who can make a decent café crème and that’s what I want,” she demanded.

“He’s not here right now,” Nino said unhappily. “What can I get you?”

“When does he work?”

“I don’t know if he would want me giving you that information.”

Chloe glared at him. “Do you have any idea who my father is?”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “No. Do you have any idea who my father is?”

She growled and spun on her heels. “Move,” she demanded, knocking a dark-haired girl out of the way as she stalked out the door.  
________________________________________

“Finally. You should work more. It’s obnoxious when you aren’t here.”

Nathaniel blinked up from the cash register. “I’m…sorry?”

Chloe lifted her chin. “You can make it up to me by fixing a café crème. You know how I like it.”

“Nath is about to go on break,” Alya interrupted, reaching his side. “I’ll make it for you.”

“I don’t mind,” he said quietly, moving towards the espresso machine.

Chloe gave Alya a smug smile as she handed over her card. She cut her eyes to Nathaniel, watching him swirl the milk. Alya cleared her throat, and Chloe jumped, glaring.

“We’ll call your name when it’s ready,” Alya said in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
________________________________________

“Chloe?”

She jumped up and immediately regretted her quick reaction, seeing the female barista smirk out of the corner of her eye. Chloe composed herself and sauntered over to the counter as Nathaniel watched her through a curtain of red hair. She felt her cheeks warm when their eyes met so she quickly looked down at the offered cup.

“You…you said you liked bees…uh, the last time you were here.”

A cute bumblebee design floated in the foam, a little heart over its body.

“You remembered that?”

Nathaniel nodded. “Do you…is there anything else I can get you?”

“When’s the next time you work?”

“Um, I’m here tomorrow,” he answered shyly.

Chloe lifted her cup and turned back towards her table. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Red.”

**Part Two**

“I can’t believe you’re going out with her.” Alya handed the freshly washed milk canister to Nathaniel to dry.

“She’s not as bad as you guys make her out to be.”

“Saying someone is _not as bad_ still doesn’t mean they’re good,” Nino muttered, wiping down the counter.

“Look, i really like her, okay? Yeah, she can be cold and snotty and--”

“Rude.”

“Bitchy.”

“Frigid.”

“Heinous.”

Nathaniel threw the drying rag at Nino’s face. “Stop.”

“Sorry, man, we just think you can do better.”

The three of them glanced up as a dark town car came to a stop outside the cafe windows. “Chloe is...complicated. She’s not a bad person; she’s just guarded. She needs someone to show her it’s okay to be a little vulnerable.”

The car window rolled down and Chloe smiled at him, her face lighting up and eyes bright. She noticed Alya and Nino and her smile fell as she tilted her chin up and the window began to close again.

“Yeah, she seems precious,” Alya drawled. 

Nathaniel shook his head and threw his apron in the hamper. “You guys good to finish?”

They nodded and he slipped out the door. The driver hurried around the car to let him into the backseat where Chloe was waiting. “Where is your jacket?” she asked immediately, brows furrowing.

Nathaniel looked down. “Oh, uh, I forgot it today.”

“Ridiculous,” she muttered. “Pierre, we’ll need to stop by Gabriel to pick up a jacket for Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “I don’t need a jacket, Chloe.”

“It’s cold and you’ll get sick and I don’t want that. You’re getting a jacket.”

“We could just go by my place and pick up a jacket.”

She eyed him thoughtfully. “I want to do this for you. Can I...please?”

Nathaniel felt his cheeks warm and he nodded. “Let’s go to Gabriel’s.”

“It’s just Gabriel, Red. I swear, you have so much to learn.”


	55. ML Reveal Week Day 4: Vixen and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ML Reveal Week: Comedic

“Do you know who anyone else is under the mask?” Vixen asked in a nonchalant tone.

Chat Noir glanced over at her. “Why?”

“Just curious.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the curious one.”

She frowned. “So you don’t know anyone’s identity then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Hmmm.”

“Wait. Do you know someone’s identity?”

Vixen grinned. “Maybe.”

“Who?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Why not?” Chat Noir pouted. “I’ll tell you one of mine.”

“One? You know more than one?!”

His eyes widened. “Nope.”

Vixen tilted her chin up. “Mine is worth two of yours for sure.”

“But I only have two.”

“That’s my price, Meowsalot.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips, considering. “If who you think you know is who I know then the only reason you’re making it a big deal is because you think I don’t know who I know and if I didn’t know I would want to know really, really badly.”

“Want to run that by me one more time?”

“You think you know who Ladybug is and that’s why you’re trying to tempt me.”

Vixen grinned smugly. “I do know who Ladybug is actually. We had lunch together today.”

“Wait. I had lunch with Ladybug today.”

“Adrien?!”

“Alya?!”

Vixen chuckled. “Poor Nino, hanging out with his favorite superheroes on the regular and he has no clue.”

Chat Noir grinned nervously. “Yep, no clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ML Reveal Week Score So Far:
> 
> Knows about Marinette/Ladybug: Adrien, Alya, and Nino
> 
> Knows about Alya/Vixen: Adrien and Marinette
> 
> Knows about Adrien/Chat Noir: Alya and Nino
> 
> Knows about Nino/Jade Turtle: Adrien and Marinette
> 
> Knows about Chloe/Queen Bee: Nathaniel
> 
> Knows about Nathaniel/Paon: Chloe


	56. Nino and Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Gaming

“So you’ll help me?” Nino asked hopefully.

“I’m not sure why you would want me to. I’m the third best in our class and you have a much closer relationship with the first, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and the second, Adrien Agreste,” Max pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re actually the best.”

“Your logic is faulty.”

Nino shook his head. “It isn’t. See, Marinette enjoys gaming and she’s good at it, but it isn’t her most favorite thing in the whole wide world so she can’t possibly be as good as you.”

“Except she has beaten me,” Max argued. “Multiple times.”

“True, but she had external reasoning.”

“Which was?”

“She’s totally crushing on Adrien.”

Max frowned. “I don’t see how her crush on Adrien would affect her ability to play a game,”

Nino studied his face. “You really don’t, do you, dude? Ah well, you can just trust me.”

“That still leaves Adrien. He is also your closest friend.”

“True, but he doesn’t count. He’s good at everything. Someone like that couldn’t teach me what I need to know.”

“It’s statistically impossible for him to be good at everything.”

“You haven’t seen his trophy case.”

Max pursed his lips. “I suppose your reasoning is sound enough. I will assist you in leveling up.”

Nino’s face broke into a grin. “Thank you, man! This really means a lot.”

“Is there a reason behind this sudden urge to become a gaming master? You’ve never seemed all that interested before.”

Nino’s cheeks darkened. “No reason.”

“The flush of your skin and dilation of your pupils would suggest otherwise.”

“Are you going to play with us today or not, Lahiffe?” Alya grinned, entering the classroom. “I’d hate to miss taking you down again,” she winked.

Max looked between the two of them and nodded. “Surprisingly, I get it,” he murmured, glancing at Nino. “We’ll start first thing after school.”


	57. ML Reveal Week Day 5: Mid/Post Battle: Jade Turtle, Queen Bee, and Paon

“Does anyone else feel like we’re second string?” Paon asked, fending off a flailing paper man, courtesy of the latest akuma.

“Speak for yourself, Feathers,” Queen Bee huffed, ripping off a paper arm. “I outrank both of you.”

“Since I’m the Guardian in training though, I’m pretty sure I outrank both of you actually,” Jade Turtle corrected as he crumpled a paper head.

“Either way, that puts the pretty bird at the very bottom,” Queen Bee grinned.

“I just mean that we’re stuck doing the...the...”

“Paperwork?” Jade Turtle chuckled.

Paon laughed. “Yeah, the paperwork while the others are off fighting the actual akuma,” he finished.

“Aww, don’t be sour, Red,” Queen Bee crooned.

Jade Turtle raised an eyebrow behind his goggles. “Red? How many nicknames do you have for him?”

“Oh, tons,” she answered, waving a hand as another paper man ambled towards her. “Feathers, Pretty Bird, Bird Brain, Red, Kurtzberg, Cockadoodle--”

“Wait. Kurtzberg?”

Paon groaned, shooting Queen Bee an angry look. “Way to be a great secret keeper, Chlo.”

Jade Turtle looked between them. “Are you guys kidding me right now? Nathaniel and Chloe?!”

“Some Guardian you are. Why don’t you say it loud enough for everyone to hear,” Paon grumbled.

“You better tell us who you are now or it isn’t fair,” Queen Bee added.

“That’s not how it works.”

“Fine, we’ll just have to figure it out on our own.”

“Leave me out of this,” Paon sighed.

“Too late, Red, us second stringers have to stick together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ML Reveal Week score so far:
> 
> Knows about Marinette/Ladybug: Adrien, Alya, and Nino
> 
> Knows about Alya/Vixen: Adrien and Marinette
> 
> Knows about Adrien/Chat Noir: Alya and Nino
> 
> Knows about Nino/Jade Turtle: Adrien and Marinette 
> 
> Knows about Chloe/Queen Bee: Nathaniel and Nino
> 
> Knows about Nathaniel/Paon: Chloe and Nino


	58. Alix, Nathaniel, and Lila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Best Friends

“All right, I’ve tried to pair everyone together with compatible partners,” Ms. Bustier began. “Adrien and Nino, Chloe and Sabrina, Alya and Marinette, Kim and Max, Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylene, and then...Alix, Nathaniel, and Lila will be our odd set.”

“The oddest set,” Chloe laughed as the other students moved seats.

“She isn’t wrong,” Lila murmured as they settled in the back. 

“It makes sense,” Alix shrugged. “Everyone else is the class is already paired off as best friends, well, aside from Ivan and Mylene, but since they’re dating, I think it still counts.”

“So we’re the losers without best friends?” Nathaniel frowned.

“Basically.”

“I have plenty of friends,” Lila huffed, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

“Sure, you do,” Alix nodded. “Are they here?”

Nathaniel looked between the two girls anxiously. “Maybe we should get started on the project?”

“Fine.”  
__________________

Nathaniel breathed a sigh of relief as the class came to an end and everyone began to pack up.

Alix grabbed her bag and made it down two steps before turning around. “Hey, uh, are you guys doing anything now?”

Nathaniel blinked in surprise and shook his head. 

“Lila?”

The other girl pursed her lips. “No, I don’t have any plans today.”

“Why don’t we go grab something to eat or hang out in the park or something?” Alix offered.

“The three of us?”

“Sure,” Alix nodded.

“I’d...I’d really like that,” Nathaniel smiled shyly. 

“Cool, man, let’s do it.” Alix started back down the steps. “You coming, Lila?”

Lila faltered for a moment before scooping up her bag with a tentative smile. “Yeah, sounds like fun.”


	59. ML Reveal Week Day 6: Consensual: Ladybug and Chat Noir

“I’ve been thinking,” Chat Noir began.

“Try not to hurt yourself, Chaton,” Ladybug teased.

He rolled his eyes but grinned at her. “Rude. Seriously though, I’ve been thinking maybe we should, uh...maybe it’s time we talk about who we really are.”

“It’s funny you mention that because it’s something I’ve been thinking about lately too.”

“So you want to?”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “Wait, like right now?”

He shrugged. “Why not?”

“We can’t just do it now!”

“Why?”

“Because.”

He quirked an eyebrow under his mask. “Your reasoning is infallible as always, my Lady.”

“I just...I don’t think I’m ready right this second.”

“Afraid you’ll fall madly in love with me when you see my face?” he smirked.

“Sure, something like that,” she laughed. “Although seeing Jade without his mask was more shocking than anything.”

“Yeah, he said you guys were pretty surprised to see each other.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “So he told you we know each other’s identities?”

Chat Noir swallowed loudly. “Uh, he may have mentioned it.”

“And did he also mention who I am?”

He bit his lip. “It was an accident.”

She took a deep breath and nodded. “You know my name.”

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I promise I didn’t try to find out,” he winced.

“It’s okay. I mean, I wanted to tell you, I just...I guess I was a little nervous maybe?”

“You shouldn’t have been. I think you’re amazing.”

“Really?”

“Are you kidding right now?”

She shifted her weight. “Are you going to show me who you are?”

“I really want to.”

“Okay.” She straightened and rolled her shoulders back, nodding. “I’m ready.”

He chuckled. “It feels all important now. I think I’m the nervous one suddenly.”

“Come on, Kitty. You’re still you no matter what.”

“Well, you do already know me, and we’re friends so it’s going to be okay.”

“Are you telling me or yourself?”

He flushed. “Both.” He squared his shoulders and shot her a tentative grin. “Claws in.”

“Adrien,” she breathed.

He waved shyly. “Hi, my Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ML Reveal Week score so far:
> 
> Knows about Marinette/Ladybug: Adrien, Alya, and Nino  
> Knows about Alya/Vixen: Adrien and Marinette  
> Knows about Adrien/Chat Noir: Alya, Marinette, and Nino  
> Knows about Nino/Jade Turtle: Adrien and Marinette   
> Knows about Chloe/Queen Bee: Nathaniel and Nino  
> Knows about Nathaniel/Paon: Chloe and Nino


	60. Adrien, Alya, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Caught
> 
> Today was the longest day ever so this is the shortest drabble but it was all I could do to get it done for today, haha.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Adrien jumped, spinning to face Alya. “I...window....there...sweet.”

“All good words, dude,” Nino nodded, trying to keep a grin off his face.

Alya stepped past him to look through the bakery window. “Ah, Marinette’s working the counter. Good, I was hoping we could get free food.”

Nino chuckled. “As if Tom and Sabine don’t give us free food anyway.”

“But something about it coming from Marinette just takes a little sweeter. Isn’t that right, Adrien?” Alya teased.

Adrien flushed. “Um, sure.”

She put an arm around his shoulder and glanced back at Nino. “Come on, let’s help Adrien get a little something sweet.”


	61. ML Reveal Week Day 7: Loved Ones

“It’s come to my attention that maybe some identities have been revealed this week,” Ladybug said, shifting her weight. “So I thought maybe we could all decide if we want to go ahead do a group reveal thing or keep what secrets we have left.”

“Wait. Who knows who you are?” Queen Bee asked, crossing her arms.

Vixen smirked and raised her hand and Jade Turtle sent her a surprised look as he raised his own hand. Chat Noir grinned and raised his hand as well.

“Told you we were second string,” Paon murmured in Queen Bee’s ear.

“Apparently,” she huffed.

“Are you trying to say no one knows about you, Queenie?” Vixen challenged.

Queen Bee tilted her chin up. “Less than Ladybug. Only Paon and Jade Turtle.”

Vixen eyed Jade Turtle with interest. “Well, someone just knows all, doesn’t he?”

“Almost,” he grumbled.

She grinned. “Am I the only one you don’t know?”

“No one knows who you are.”

“I do actually,” Ladybug corrected, raising her hand.

“Same,” Chat Noir agreed.

Jade Turtle looked at him, offended. “Dude.”

“What? I was supposed to tell you about Alya like you told me about Marinette?” 

“Adrien!” Vixen snapped. 

Jade Turtle’s eyes widened behind his goggles. “Alya?”

“Wait! Adrien?!” Queen Bee screeched. 

Paon shook his head. “This is ridiculous.”

“Paon’s right. Okay, on the count of three, everyone drop their transformation,” Ladybug decided. “One, two...three.”

Magical light flashed across the dark rooftop and the six of them took turns looking at each other. 

“I feel like we were all rather obvious,” Nathaniel mused with a grin.

“Wayzz told me it’s something to do with the magic of the Miraculous that makes it hard to pin down what makes the user familiar,” Nino answered.

“I do believe I win though for having the least amount of people know my identity,” Alya stated smugly.

“Well, then I win for keeping my identity a secret the longest,” Adrien added.

“Only by a day,” Marinette muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Chloe sighed. “I can’t believe it’s been you losers this whole time.” She blew Marinette a kiss as the other girl laughed.

“I think they may just be my favorite group yet,” Trixx decided as the kwamis watched from a perch above.

“They’re definitely the most oblivious,” Plagg interjected.

“And worst at keeping secrets,” Wayzz added.

“But the best,” Tikki finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends Reveal Week. I had a lot of fun letting these dorks find out about each other with the different prompts. Thanks for reading! :)


	62. Alya and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month: Distance

“I miss you.”

Alya sighed, leaning back against her headboard and readjusting the laptop screen so she could see her girlfriend’s face. “I miss you too. You should come home right this minute.”

Marinette chuckled. “Has it been boring?”

“A little. No Ladybug sightings, no akumas...wait, Mari, tell me the truth. Are you Hawkmoth?” Alya grinned.

“You got me. Even super villains need time to visit their families,” Marinette shrugged, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

Alya nodded smugly. “I had my suspicions.”

“I’m sure you did. What are they guys up to?”

“Adrien’s been pretty busy so that hasn’t been anything new, and oh man! You don’t know about Nino!”

“What do I not know about Nino?”

“His parents told him he had to get a job if he wanted some new music something or another game-changing whatchamacallit so he got a job.” 

“I think I was hoping for something a little more exciting than that,” Marinette admitted.

“I haven’t told you the best part yet.”

“What’s the best part?”

“He works at a massage parlor for this little old man now,” Alya cackled. “He’s learning to give massages and stuff. Can you imagine? I’ve already made us all appointments for when you get back in town.”

Marinette laughed. “Don’t be mean to poor Nino. I think it’s good that he’s working to get something he wants.”

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s great that he’s working and all that, but can you imagine the awkwardness of getting a massage from Nino?”

“Aww, I feel like he would try to be way too gentle.”

“And nervous. I bet he’d be really nervous,” Alya added.

“Something to look forward to when I come home.”

Alya smiled and nodded. “Something to look forward to.”

“I should let you get some sleep.”

“I don’t want to stop talking to you though,” Alya yawned. 

Marinette smiled fondly. “Get some rest, Al. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	63. Chat Noir and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninoir Week Prompt: Temptation

“Go to bed,” Nino muttered to himself. “Go to bed and pretend like you’re asleep. No, don’t pretend. Just go to sleep. Sleep is good.” He glanced back towards the window and worried his bottom lip. Green eyes suddenly glowed back at him and he groaned internally. He’d already lost this battle tonight.

“Hey,” Chat Noir grinned, sliding into the window after Nino opened it. “Hope it’s not too late.”

“I was just thinking of going to bed.”

Chat Noir shifted his weight uneasily. “Oh, uh, I can go then. I was just stopping by really quick after patrol anyway.” He turned back towards the window.

Nino winced. “Or you could stay?”

“I don’t want to keep you up too late,” Chat Noir said carefully.

“We could watch a movie or something.”

He smiled shyly, the look out of place for someone who spent a good portion of his time dressed in skintight black leather. “If you’re sure.”

Nino went to his bed and sat down, patting the mattress for a moment before reaching for the remote. Chat Noir settled in beside him, making sure to leave a slice of space between them. The space felt too big, too heavy, and Nino sighed as he slid into it and linked their hands together. 

Chat Noir looked down at their joined hands in surprise. “You said you weren’t sure,” he said quietly.

“I’m not,” Nino admitted, “but it’s too tempting when you’re this close.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No.”

Chat Noir nodded and relaxed against the headboard. “What are we watching then?”


	64. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Tikki, and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Whoops!

Today’s drabble is dedicated to @cchattnoir to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have the most amazing day full of wonderful adventures! :)

“Whoops?”

Ladybug stomped her foot. “That was not a whoops and you know it!”

Chat Noir chuckled. “It really was an accident, my Lady. I didn’t mean to knock it off the edge.”

Ladybug went to look down at the street below, shaking her head. “My poor yoyo.”

“In my defense, you’re the one who just left it sitting there. That wasn’t very safe.”

She frowned and looked back at him. “What if someone grabs it?”

“It would disappear once your transformation dropped, wouldn’t it?”

“Actually I don’t know. I assume it would.”

Chat Noir’s eyes lit up. “We could do an experiment!”

“Or you could just help me down so I can grab my yoyo.”

“Experiment first, then yoyo.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes but grinned. “What’d you have in mind, Kitty?”

He released his baton and handed it to her and then looked around. “I’m going to go behind that chimney and drop my transformation and we’ll see if the baton disappears or not.”

“You’re going to drop your transformation up here?”

“No one is going to see.” He leaned in with a smirk. “Unless you want to, my Lady.”

She pushed him away with a finger to his nose. “Let’s get this over with, Chat.”

He frowned slightly but nodded, disappearing behind the tall stacked bricks. Green light flashed from the side and an almost overwhelming urge to get a closer peek filled Ladybug’s system. She had taken three steps forward before she realized what she was doing and froze in place.

“Well?” Chat Noir’s voice was different somehow, softer maybe, more tentative. “Ladybug?”

She shook herself and looked down at her empty hands. “G-gone,” she called, hating the shakiness in her voice.

“Good! So you could detransform and your yoyo should come back to you next time you--” Chat Noir trailed off as pink light painted the roof. “Uh, did you just...are you...”

“Experimenting,” she said tersely, her nerves taking hold. “Stay where you are!”

“I’ll need a minute,” Tikki murmured, dipping into Marinette’s purse for a cookie.

“Tik, is that you?” Plagg called.

The red kwami darted back out, cookie in hand. “Plagg, don’t you dare--”

Plagg darted out from behind the chimney, eyes slightly widening and fangs glinting as his smile went broad. “Well, this is just funny.”

Tikki scowled. “You shouldn’t have peeked.”

“Want to go see my kid? I bet you’ll get a kick out of it.”

“No!”

Marinette swallowed nervously, shifting so she could just make out the shadow of Chat Noir’s alter ego. 

“Someone’s getting curious,” Plagg sang.

“Plagg! Get back here,” Chat Noir called. 

The cat kwami turned his head. “Not yet. You’re in for quite the surprise, Kid.”

Chat Noir groaned. “This isn’t fair.”

The kwamis began to whisper furiously to themselves and Marinette eased forward another step. The area Chat Noir’s untransformed self was waiting in was cast in shadow. She was sure if he had been transformed, the only thing she would be able to see would have been his glowing eyes.

“Chat?” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper as her eyes searched the dark space.

There was a sharp intake of breath and a scuffing noise in the darkness. “Marinette?!”

She blinked in surprise. In her curiosity, it hadn’t occurred to her that he would be able to see her much more easily than she could see him. She swallowed against her dry throat. “Whoops,” she whispered.


	65. Chat Noir and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninoir Week prompt: Social Media

“Dude.”

Chat Noir smiled innocently. “What?”

“You know what,” Nino huffed.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re referring to at the moment.”

Nino shook his head and held up his phone to show the Ladyblog. “Chat Noir says ‘Nino Lahiffe is my favorite citizen’?!”

Chat Noir shrugged. “It’s true.”

“Alya’s been on my case all day, man.”

“Should I have lied?” Chat Noir’s eyebrows rose behind his mask.

“I mean, maybe.” Nino took off his hat, tossing it to the bed, and scratched the top of his head.

Chat Noir frowned. “Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t...” He trailed off and shook his head. “You’re right. It was careless. Hawkmoth could see it and come after you or something.” 

“Yeah.”

“And...and you probably don’t want people to know about us so that...sorry, I should’ve kept my mouth shut. Ladybug is always telling me to--”

“Wait, you think I’m ashamed of us?” Nino interrupted.

“Not necessarily ashamed, but it’s easier to keep what we have hidden.”

“Dude, that’s not what this is about at all. I’m a weakness for you that you just posted across the internet. I know how stupid you can be when it comes to the people you lo...care about.”

“I’ll ask Alya to take it down.”

“I think that’d be good.”

Chat Noir nodded. “I should probably be going.”

“Yeah, okay.” Nino watched him cross the room and lift up the window. “Hey, Chat?”

Chat Noir turned to find Nino had closed the distance between them. His eyes widened as Nino wound an arm around his waist and pulled him close to his body. He pressed their mouths together, one hand reaching up to tangle in Chat Noir’s hair as he felt the other man relax against him. He pulled away slowly, smiling as Chat Noir’s lips tried to follow his. 

“Just so you know, you’re my favorite too.”


	66. Adrien and Juleka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from libellule2001: Hey! I saw you made fanfics for birthdays and i was wondering if you'd do one for my 16th birthday. It was on august 9 but i was wondering if you'd still make one for me. You dont have to but i've always wanted to read a Juledrien(JulekaxAdrien) fanfic. Thanks!

“Your hair looks really pretty,” Adrien smiled.

Juleka blinked her one visible eye at him in surprise. “What?”

“Your hair,” he gestured awkwardly. “Did you do something different? The purple looks like a new shade.”

“I...yeah.”

He nodded encouragingly. “Well, it looks really good. I mean, the other purple looked really good too. You just look...” He trailed off, flushing. “It looks very nice.”

Juleka felt her cheeks warm and she shrunk in a little more on herself. “Thanks.”

He nodded, shifting his weight awkwardly. “Well, um, I just wanted to tell you that so I’ll just go back to my seat.” He turned and went back down the steps, sliding into the first row.

Juleka watched him, a happy feeling settling in as she reached up to run her hand along her freshly dyed hair. Maybe today would be a nice day after all.


	67. Chat Noir and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninoir Week prompt: Public Flirting

“You should let me wear your hat,” Chat Noir grinned.

Nino chuckled. “Oh, yeah? Why is that, Kitty Tight Pants?”

“You like my tight pants.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Get a room,” Alya drawled, sipping her coffee.

“Now there’s an idea,” Chat Noir smirked, leaning in and winking at her before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. “You should let me wear your hat because it would be cute.”

“Your ears would get in the way.”

“We can just cut out holes.”

Nino looked horrified, putting a hand on the top of his head. “You are not cutting any holes out of this hat. How dare you.”

“He really doesn’t like it when you try to mess with the hat,” Alya warned. “Ladybug is late.”

“She’s always late,” Chat Noir shot back. “And they don’t have to be big holes, just little holes I can squeeze my ears through.”

“We’ll just get you your own hat.”

“That’s not the same,” he pouted.

Nino crossed his arms. “You aren’t getting my hat.”

“Even if I say pretty please?” Chat Noir nuzzled his nose against Nino’s cheek.

Nino flushed. “Even if you say pretty please.”

Chat Noir pressed his lips against Nino’s cheek. “Even if I’m really sweet?”

“You’re not getting my hat, Noir.”

“Good grief, you guys are gross,” Ladybug laughed, landing beside them. “Did I miss anything good?” She kissed Alya in greeting and looked over at them.

“Just the usual ridiculous flirting. Nothing out of the ordinary,” Alya said, waving a hand as she kept her eyes on her laptop screen. “I’m almost done with this one thing and then we can do the whole stakeout shebang.”

“Chat wants to cut holes in my hat,” Nino huffed.

“But for a good reason,” Chat Noir defended.

Ladybug nodded sagely. “What’s your reason, Kitty?”

“So everyone will know who my cute boyfriend is.”

Nino’s cheeks darkened as he took the hat off. “Here.”


	68. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month: Sick Day

“I just want to snuggle,” Chat Noir sniffled.

Marinette distractedly ran her fingers over his hair as she scrolled through the web page. “This suggests a lukewarm bath. Maybe you should go home and--”

“I don’t want to leave. It’s warm here.”

“Adrien...”

“Shhhh.” He buried his face against her stomach, muffling his voice. “Can I please stay, Mari? Please?”

“Do you want some soup?”

“Maybe later.”

Marinette looked down at him draped across her lap as he sat in the floor beside her desk chair. “Come on, Chat. You at least need to lay down.”

Chat Noir let her lead him to the chaise and stuck out his bottom lip when she stood at the edge after he had laid down. “Aren’t you going to lay with me and cuddle?”

Marinette put a hand on her hip. “And what happens if you get me sick? We can’t both be out of commission.”

“You’re right,” he sighed dejectedly, moving to sit up. “I’m just going to go home.”

“Adrien Chat Noir Agreste, don’t you dare get up. You’re staying here.”

“I don’t want to get you sick.” He coughed and swung his legs over the side of the lounger.

Marinette turned off the lights and let him make his way up the ladder stairs to her bed, following up behind him. As soon as he reached the top, she pushed him forward so he fell face first into her blankets.

“Mean,” he grumbled, turning his head. 

She crawled up beside him and curled in against his body. “Drop your transformation.”

“If your parents--”

“You’re not making any quick getaways even as Chat tonight. Come on, you’ll be more comfortable.”

Green light washed over the room and Plagg sneezed as he tumbled out of the ring. Marinette giggled and scooped him up, setting him on the pillow where Tikki was already resting.

They all laid in silence for a few moments before Adrien spoke, voice quiet in the darkness. “Thank you for letting me stay here. It really does make me feel better.”

“What are partners for?” she whispered back, suddenly very aware of their closeness. It had been an easy thing, falling into this pattern when they found out each other’s identities. Chat Noir’s flirting had lessened but Adrien’s physical affection had soared in its place. Marinette found herself reaching out to touch him without thought as Ladybug did with Chat Noir. It had always been that way, but now...

“My Lady?”

Marinette’s heart clenched. It had been a while since he had called her that as if there had been an invisible line drawn and the term of endearment had fallen over the other side. “Kitty?”

“I...it always makes me feel better to be with you...even when I’m not feeling like the Eiffel Tower fell on top of me.”

She swallowed hard. “I like being with you too.”

He sniffled and shifted, his arm winding around her shoulder. “Good,” he sighed. “Because I plan on staying right here as long as you’ll let me.”

Marinette listened to his breathing even out, punctuated by a nasally snore every once in a while. His heart beat against her ear, steady and reassuring. She wondered if he was okay with forever.


	69. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Queen Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Stop laughing!" With Vixen wearing a go pro on her forehead in battle 'for the blog'

“Stop laughing!” Vixen reached up to adjust the go pro, attempting a stern expression. 

Ladybug bit her lip, trying to hold in a laugh. “Tell Chat to stop! He’s the one doing it!”

Chat Noir made another ridiculous face and Ladybug dissolved into giggles again as he flushed in delight. 

“I’m telling both of you to stop! Come on, you told me we could do this,” Vixen whined. “It will look so cool on the Ladyblog.”

“You’re right. Chat, stop. We need to do this.” Ladybug swallowed, wiping tears away from her eyes.

“I do apologize, Foxy. I had no idea my Lady found me so incredibly amusing,” he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug swallowed back another giggle.

Vixen looked between them suspiciously. “Something is weird between you two.”

Chat Noir leaned in towards Ladybug and she put a hand to his chest but didn’t actually push him away as they grinned at each other. Vixen narrowed her eyes.

“Okay, I’m totally ready for my film debut,” Queen Bee said, landing gracefully beside them. “Wait, that’s the camera you’re using? I thought this was going to be a real thing.” She crossed her arms, flipping her ponytail.

Vixen huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. “You know what? I give up. I thought it would be cool to--”

An explosion sounded in the distance, cutting off her words. Screams filled the air and Ladybug and Chat Noir moved apart, stalking to the edge of the roof in synchronization. “Akuma,” they both murmured.

“Yes!” Vixen exclaimed. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

The pair of heroes turned back to look at her, yoyo and baton at the ready.

“You may want to edit that part out,” Queen Bee advised before taking to the sky.

Vixen nodded, flushing, and grabbed her flute, eagerly following her teammates into battle.


	70. Jade Turtle and Marinette

“I’m going to get a complex if you keeping saving me like this,” Marinette laughed nervously as Jade Turtle set her on her feet.

“All part of the job,” he grinned, cheeks flushing behind his goggles. “And you seem to have an uncanny knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I’m just lucky like that.”

Jade Turtle glanced back as Chat Noir swore before charging back towards the akuma. “I need to get back out there.”

Marinette nodded. “Go. Thanks for saving me...again.”

“Anytime.” Jade Turtle deliberated for a moment. “Do you have a pen and paper?”

She blinked in surprise before reaching into her messenger bag. She could feel Tikki’s impatience in waves as she handed the items over to her oblivious teammate. He took them and scribbled something down, handing it back to her. 

“Now you can call me if you need me to save you again or...or just to talk,” he said almost shyly. “Stay safe, Mari.”

She watched him rush back out to join Chat Noir and now Vixen as the akuma raged in the square. A warm feeling was taking root in her chest.

“Marinette,” Tikki tutted, popping out of the purse.

She shook her head. “Right, sorry. Spots on!”  
_________________

The scrap of paper taunted Marinette from where it sat on the desk. “I shouldn’t call him.”

“Probably not,” Tikki reasoned. “I doubt he’s transformed right now.”

“Which means it’s possible I could find out who he is.”

“But you aren’t going to do that because everyone’s identities need to remain a secret, right?” the kwami prodded.

“Sure.” Marinette tapped the pen against the paper. She could swear it still felt warm from being in his gloved hand hours before. “But I probably should thank him for saving me again.”

“Except you didn’t actually need saving since you’re Ladybug.”

“He didn’t know that.”

“Marinette.”

“Jade’s really sweet, isn’t he? I feel like whether I’m me or Ladybug, he’s always looking out for me.”

Tikki shook her head. “Marinette, this can’t go anywhere.”

“I know. You’re right.” She picked up the scrap of paper and dropped it into her desk drawer. “In another life, maybe.”

Tikki eyed her warily. “Sure, in another life.”  
_________________

Marinette checked once more to make sure Tikki was asleep before she plugged in the phone number and waited. On the second ring, she began to lose her nerve and pulled the phone down to look at the screen, ready to hang up. Instead of the number, Nino’s name and picture shown on her screen.

“Hello?”

“Sorry! Wrong number!” she blurted, hitting the end call button as her heart raced.  
_________________

“I’m afraid you didn’t think that through, Master,” Wayzz said, sipping a thimble of tea.

Nino looked down at the dark screen of his phone, cheeks going red. “Well, tomorrow should be interesting.”


	71. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from simply-zerah: If you're still taking prompts, "I'm begging you, go change your clothes" Marichat would give me life! Bonus if it's Chat barely functioning because of what Mari is wearing (romance). I've quickly become addicted to your written prompts! :D

“I’m begging you, Mari, go change your clothes.”

Marinette looked down at her black dress with a frown. “Is this not okay?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Is it not okay,” he murmured. “It’s...it’s distracting.”

“It’s just a black dress,” she said innocently.

“One, it’s not just a black dress. You look good and you know it.”

Marinette flushed and tried to hide her grin.

“Two, you’re supposed to be helping me catch the akuma, not give him a heart attack.”

“Counterpoint, I’m supposed to keep the akuma distracted so you can swoop in and save the day.” Marinette did a spin, skirt fluttering out around her, and finished it with a saucy wink. “I’m just trying to hold up my end up the plan.”

Chat Noir swallowed against his dry throat. “Well, ahem, well, that should certainly do the job.”

“So you’re saying I look pretty, Chat?” she prodded with a teasing grin.

He stepped forward, putting a gloved hand against her cheek. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Marinette’s eyes widened a bit and her breath caught as she realized Chat Noir’s eyes were focused on her lips. Her tongue darted out to wet them and she saw his pupils dilate. “We should get going,” she whispered.

His brows furrowed beneath his mask but his eyes stayed locked on her. “I know we should.”

Electricity reached a fever pitch between them as Marinette slid her eyes closed and leaned in. There was a brush of air between them and she blinked to see Chat Noir stepping back, face red. “We should go,” he said gruffly.

Marinette swallowed and nodded, letting him pull her close with one arm while he readied his baton in the other hand. She wasn’t sure what had just happened but she was certain they were about to have a very interesting night.


	72. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from an-inside-look-at-my-brain: Perhaps you could do “Name one thing I’m bad at. You can’t, can you?” Ladynoir? Thanks for taking time if you do this!

“Name one thing I’m bad at. You can’t, can you?” Chat Noir preened, running clawed fingers through his hair. 

“You really want to do this?” Ladybug asked. “You really want us to go there?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about. I’m wonderful at everything.”

“So it wasn’t you who broke the wing off the angel fountain in the plaza?”

Chat Noir huffed. “You aren’t supposed to bring up accidents. This is supposed to be about all the things I’m good at.”

“You said for me to name one thing you’re bad at. Apparently not breaking expensive statues is something you’re bad at,” she grinned. 

“I can see that this isn’t going to be any fun with you.”

“Aww, is the poor kitty getting upset?” Ladybug teased. “Okay, how about I say things I think you’re good at?”

“That would be acceptable,” he sniffed, looking away.

She snorted. “Let’s see. No one can wear cat ears like you do. You’ve got that down to an art.”

“They do look rather good on me.”

Ladybug nodded. “And I suppose you may be slightly good at puns.”

His face lit up. “I knew you liked my puns, my Lady!”

“I said slightly good!” she argued but couldn’t ignore the warm feeling his smile gave her. “And honestly, there isn’t anyone else in the whole world I trust to have my back more than you.”

Chat Noir’s expression shifted from joyful to something Ladybug couldn’t quite place. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do. You’re my partner and...and you’re my best friend.” 

“You’re my best friend too,” he replied quickly, nodding his head. “You’re my favorite person in the world.”

Ladybug felt her cheeks warm. “Well, you’re my favorite person in the world more.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“That’s so a thing!” she argued.

Chat Noir looked out over the city. “It’s getting late.”

“It is.”

“We should go home.”

“We probably should.”

He glanced over at her. “Would you maybe want to hang out a little longer?”

She settled back against the chimney. “I have all the time in the world for you, mon minou.”


	73. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month: Favorite Things

“Whatcha looking at?”

Ladybug glanced over at her partner while scrolling down her yoyo screen. “Did you know the Ladyblog put up a fan art section?”

“I may have perused it once or twice,” Chat Noir replied casually, buffing his claws against chest. He cut his eyes to her and grinned. “I may also have a few favorites.”

She smiled back at him. “Same.”

He joined her, looking over her shoulder. “Ooo, that artist always gives me huge muscles. I’m a big fan.”

“Yeah, they aren’t very realistic, are they?” she teased.

Chat Noir stuck his tongue out at her. “Have you seen the detail this one puts into the suits? It must take them hours.”

Ladybug studied the picture. “It is really beautiful, isn’t it? And I like this bun thing I’ve seen people draw my hair in. Think I should give it a shot at some point?”

“You’d look beautiful no matter what,” he replied without looking up.

Ladybug felt her cheeks warm as she returned her attention to the screen. “There is one particular artist I’m looking for. She draws my favorite version of you.”

Chat Noir pulled back in surprise. “You have a favorite version of me?”

She laughed lightly without looking back at him. “That sounds weird. I mean, you’re my favorite you, but this is my favorite artist rendering of you, if that makes more sense.”

“Well, now I have to see this,” he grinned, leaning back in.

“Oh! Here she is.” Ladybug followed a link to the artist page and began to scroll more. “FrostedPuffs, that’s right. She’s my favorite. I should have remembered that name. Ooo, this one. I love this one of you.” She held up the yoyo so Chat Noir could have a better look. “I’m thinking of asking Ayla to contact her to see if I can get a copy of it or something.”

“You want a...you want a piece of fan art of me?”

Ladybug turned to him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. There are a million pieces of you or us together. Why this one of just me?”

She looked back down on the screen. “It’s my favorite thing,” she shrugged. “It’s just perfectly you. I come back and look at it all the time.”

“Your favorite thing,” he echoed.

“I have it bookmarked on my home computer. It’s harder to find it on this stupid yoyo,” she frowned.

“Bookmarked.” Chat Noir’s voice was faint.

Ladybug smiled shyly. “Well, it’s been a long day. I think I’m going to call it a night.” She turned and reached up to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Kitty. Have pleasant dreams.” She moved to edge of the roof, gave him one last look, and disappeared into the night.

Chat Noir touched his cheek absently, watching her fade into the darkness. “Goo...goodnight, my Lady.”


	74. Marinette, Alya, Chloe, and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month: Umbrella

“How old is this thing?” Chloe picked up the handle of the umbrella with two dainty fingers. “This has to be a throw away.”

Marinette looked over distractedly and her eyes widened. “Wait!” She grabbed for the umbrella but Chloe pulled it away. “Give it to me.”

“Why?”

Alya dropped the clothes she was sorting and glanced over in interest.

Marinette flushed. “It’s an important umbrella. I want it to come with me.”

Chloe examined the umbrella again. “It’s ancient.”

“It’s not ancient! It’s only like ten years old, give or take.”

“Marinette, it’s an umbrella. You can buy a new one in the states.”

Marinette huffed, grabbing for the umbrella again. “I don’t want a new one. I want this one. Give it to me!”

Chloe kept her hold on the umbrella, frowning. “No. You invited us over to help you weed out stuff you don’t need. This worn out umbrella is not something you need.”

“I do need it!” Marinette pulled on it with a refreshed vigor and Chloe pulled back in surprise.

“Give her the umbrella, Chlo,” Alya murmured softly.

“But--”

“It’s her umbrella. If she wants to take it with us, she should take it with us.”

Chloe deliberated for a moment before relinquishing her hold on the umbrella. Marinette snatched it to her chest and moved across the room, putting it down reverently into one of the boxes.

Chloe moved over to where Alya was working, keeping a watch on Marinette’s turned back. “What the hell was that about?” she whispered.

Alya glanced back at their friend, noticing her stiff back as she listened to them. “It’s Adrien’s.”

“Oh. Crap.” Chloe worried her bottom lip. “Marinette, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize--”

“It’s fine,” she said quickly. “I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up.”

Alya stood, stretching. “Maybe it’s best we all take a break, huh? We could go get some ice cream or something. It’s a hot enough day for it.”

“Ice cream sounds great! Doesn’t ice cream sound great, Marinette?” Chloe’s voice was suddenly obnoxiously cheerful. 

“I’m not going to break,” she murmured. “I’m fine. I’m okay.”

Alya slid an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “We know you are, but that doesn’t mean ice cream won’t make you more okay.”

“And maybe some shopping,” Chloe added. 

Marinette laughed in surprise. “I’m supposed to be getting rid of stuff, not bringing more stuff in.”

“Oh, please. Half your wardrobe isn’t going to work for the move anyway. Let’s go treat ourselves.”  
_______________________

Chat Noir watched the three women head down the street, talking and laughing. This was a safe enough distance for now. Whatever had infected the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous didn’t seem as strong when Marinette wasn’t transformed at least. He would still watch her from up here while he had the chance. 

Her mouth laughed but her eyes stayed sad, shoulders slightly slumped. He recognized the look well. It was what he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Moving was for the best. She would get a fresh start. She would be safe. Maybe someday they could reverse what had been done. Maybe one day they could actually get close enough to each other to touch again. 

The group closed in on a corner and the breath left Chat Noir’s chest as Marinette’s eyes found him just before the turn. She didn’t look surprised. She didn’t even look sad. She smiled at him for just a moment before disappearing behind the brick building while Alya and Chloe continued on, oblivious.

Hope. They still had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I'm playing with where something infects the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, turning them toxic to each other. The team is splitting up so Marinette/Ladybug will be safer since the Black Cat's power is more dangerous.


	75. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month: Profound Confessions

"I need you.”

Ladybug nodded at her partner. “I need you too.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “No, my Lady, I mean...I can’t do this on my own. I need you.”

Her face softened as she closed the distance between them. “You’re going to do fine, mon minou. And you won’t be on your own.”

His arms circled her waist and he rubbed his cheek along her hair. “Do you really have to go?”

“It’s only for a few weeks. You’ve had to leave before.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

Ladybug pulled back to look at him. “Why is that different?”

“Because Paris can survive without me. I don’t think it can without you.”

She laughed, placing her palms against his chest, reaching one finger up to ring his bell. “You’re being dramatic.”

“I’m being honest.”

“You guys are going to do fine without me. I doubt you’ll even realize I’m gone. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Well, that’s just not true,” he pouted.

“Which part?” she asked, blinking big blue eyes at him.

“The not realizing you’re gone part.” Chat Noir’s face went completely serious. “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh, um, okay. What is it?”

He opened his mouth and then shut it, worrying his bottom lip. “Okay, I have to ask you something and then I’ll tell you something.” Ladybug nodded for him to continue. “Do you really think I’ll do a good job as team leader while you’re gone?”

Ladybug smiled. “Of course, I do, Chaton. I bet the city will never be safer than it will be under your care.”

He flushed, ducking his head. “Really?”

She pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek for a quick kiss. “Really. Now what’s the second thing?”

Chat Noir nodded to himself. “Okay, um, so this,” he took one hand off her hip to gesture to their closeness, “is a really big deal to me.”

“What do you mean by this?” She mimicked his gesture.

“Holding you, having you close, you kissing my cheek...this is all...I guess I just need to know what it means to you. I need to set my expectations, if that makes sense.” He frowned, looking past her head. “If this is just friendship, us being partners, I need to know that. I need to get things straight in my head.”

“Are you asking if we’re more than friends?” Ladybug felt her cheeks warm even as she stepped in a bit closer. There was only a sliver of air between them now and she felt Chat Noir’s arms slide around her back as if to keep her in place. She wondered if he even realized he had done it. He was always touching her if he could. It had taken her realizing her feelings for him to notice just how often he did it. She doubted it occurred to her partner how frequently he was in her personal space, much closer than “just a friend” would be.

“Yeah, um, I think that’s what I’m asking.”

“We are friends,” Ladybug nodded and saw Chat Noir’s face fall slightly, his arms loosen around her. She pressed in, leaning up as a nervous chill ran up her spine and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She brushed away his wild hair and her lips lightly touched his ear as the words that she had been burning to say for weeks tumbled out much more easily than she had ever thought they would. “But I’m in love with you.”


	76. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: I got this for you, but...

“I got this for you, but don’t make a big deal about it.” Chloe tossed the wrapped box onto Nathaniel’s desk and crossed her arms. “And the store did the wrapping. I told them it was unnecessary.”

Nathaniel looked up at her in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“Just open the box, Red,” she huffed, glancing back at the empty classroom. Their classmates would start filing in any moment and Chloe wanted to be safely back in her seat by that time.

He gave her another wary glance before carefully undoing the tape on the wrapping paper. He folded it and sat it to the side before lifting the top of the gift box. His eyes widened at the set of premium brush markers and sketchbook.

“Those are what you needed for that new class, right?” Chloe’s tone was a mixture of hopeful and threatening. “I overheard you saying you couldn’t afford them and obviously I can...so there.”

“I...” Nathaniel ran fingers over the rows of markers. “Yes, these are even better than the ones I needed.” His shoulders slumped and he pushed the box back towards her. “I can’t take these. I’d never be able to pay you back.”

Chloe forced the box back towards him. “If you think I would have any idea what to do with those things, you’re crazy. You’re keeping them.”

“Why?”

“Why?” she echoed.

Nathaniel nodded, biting his lip and pulling his hair behind his ear. Actually seeing both of his eyes was a bit to much and Chloe turned to look back towards the door. “You needed them. I could get them. It’s as simple as that.”

“But you’ve never been nice to me before.”

A rush of embarrassment flew over her skin and she bit back a snappy retort. “I’m trying something new,” she said quietly. “Do you like them?”

Something flashed across his face. “They’re perfect.”

There was a warning of voices as people began to file in through the door. Chloe nodded at him. “Good,” she said, flipping her ponytail as she turned to glide back down the stairs. 

Nathaniel blinked after her for a moment before looking back down at the new art supplies.   
________________________

Chloe looked up from sliding her tablet into her bag to find a sheet of paper in front of her. She glanced towards the door to see the back of Nathaniel’s head as he left with everyone else. 

It was a drawing of her from mid-chest up, beautifully done with a small smile and shining eyes. “Thank you” was written in flourishing letters beneath her image. 

“What’s that?” Sabrina asked, peering down.

“A new start,” Chloe replied. reverently sliding the drawing into her bag.


	77. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from foofoocuddlypoopsgavesokkaapples: Can you do "You’re still gonna go, aren’t you?" with Marichat angst? Pls? It'll be great I promise

“You’re still gonna go, aren’t you?”

Marinette closed the suitcase. “I have to.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Chat Noir argued.

She turned around and took a breath, looking him in the eyes. “You’re really going to make me say it? Fine. I want to go, Chat.”

“Because of me?”

“Because of a lot of things.”

“But I’m one of those things, right?” he pushed.

She pursed her lips. “Yeah, you’re one of those things. I can’t do this anymore, okay? I need some space.”

“Is this because...it’s because he’s my father, isn’t it?” Chat Noir’s voice broke a bit at the end as he slumped down on her chaise. “You don’t trust me anymore.”

“You have to admit you’ve given me reason to doubt.”

He looked down at his ring. “Anything I did was to protect you.”

Marinette sat down beside him, leaving space between their bodies. “You were supposed to get upset and leave by now,” she said quietly.

“Sorry I’m not sticking to your plan.”

“He could be watching.”

“I saw his butterfly spy flutter away a minute ago. We have a few moments before he begins to wonder where I am.”

Marinette took his hand in hers, linking their fingers. “We’re going to be okay. This plan is going to work. We’ll get the Moth Miraculous back from your father and go back to taking care of Paris. It’ll be fine, Adrien.”

“I hate watching you leave, even if it is only temporary.”

“With Ladybug out of the city, he’ll let his guard down. This is a good plan. You’ll see.”

“Marinette, we really should go,” Tikki warned, shooting Chat Noir an apologetic look. 

Marinette nodded. “You’re right.” She stood but Chat Noir pulled on their joined hands so she tumbled into his lap.

“I need you to promise me you’ll stay safe,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “At the first sign of anything wrong, you transform and get away, understand? Identity be damned.”

She cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. “You stay safe too. If you think he suspects you even for a second, get out of there and come to me, okay?”

“I love you, my Lady.”

“I love you too, Kitty.” Marinette kissed him once more and stood, gathering up her suitcase and duffel bag. “I’ll let you know as soon as I’m there.”

Chat Noir spotted a white butterfly land on the windowsill out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll hunt you down. You’ll never go anywhere in this city where I can’t find you,” he sneered.

Marinette’s eyes softened but she kept them trained to the ground. “You have to let me go, Chat.” She pushed past him with her bags and went down the stairs. Chat Noir called up Cataclysm and destroyed the chaise in a show of rage. The butterfly flitted away once more and Chat Noir made his way up to the balcony to watch Marinette climb into a waiting car on the street below.

“Stay safe, Mari,” he murmured as she pulled away. “I’ll bring you home as soon as I can.”


	78. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from krzed: Don't know where this would fit into fluff month, but could you do an ot6 cuddle pile with everyone discussing their newly formed poly relationship and fighting over who gets to snuggle who?

Chloe looked down at the bed in disdain. “Yeah, I don’t think this is going to work for me.”

“Don’t be a snot, Chlo,” Adrien laughed, tossing a pillow at her. “The bed is big enough for all of us.”

She dodged the pillow with a huff. “Yeah, fine, it’s a big bed but I don’t see why we all have to sleep together in it. There’s another perfectly good room down the hall.”

“You should want to sleep in here,” Alya grinned. “I have it on good authority that I’m an excellent cuddler.”

Nino smiled sleepily, snuggling up closer to her side. “It’s me. I’m the good authority.” Alya kissed the top of his head.

Nathaniel moved into the room, cradling Marinette against his chest. “I found her asleep at her desk again.”

Adrien got up and helped him deposit her beside Alya. Marinette let out a little snore and immediately burrowed against her girlfriend’s side. “I’ve told her to come to bed when she gets this tired,” Adrien sighed, looking down at her fondly. “Stubborn Bug.” He climbed back in beside her, draping an arm over her waist and tickling Alya’s side. 

“Nathhhhh, bed,” Nino whined, nuzzling his face into Alya’s neck.

Nathaniel chuckled and dropped his jeans to the floor before sliding into the bed. He glanced back at Chloe as she still stood at the edge. “Are you coming, Queenie?”

“It really matters if I sleep in here with you?”

“We want you with us,” Nathaniel nodded.

“We want to cuddle with you,” Nino added.

“And kiss you,” Alya grinned.

“But you don’t have to stay in here if it makes you uncomfortable. This is all still really new. We’ll just find what works for all of us.” Adrien halfway sat up and Marinette grumbled in her sleep, turning into his chest. 

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. It makes me...I just...I’ve never...” she trailed off, looking down at them. “I’ve never felt so loved by so many people and it’s a little overwhelming.”

“But in a good way?”

Chloe looked down at Nathaniel’s hopeful face and nodded. “But in a good way. Scoot over, Red. You’re in my spot.”


	79. Adrien/Chat Noir, Marinette/Ladybug, Alya, Nino, and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: I do

“I do.”

“You do?” Adrien asked, nervously running his hand over his short hair.

Marinette nodded. “Alya does too, don’t you?”

Alya looked up from her phone. “Oh, yeah, sure. I do.”

“Me too,” Nino added. “In case you were wondering, dude.”

Adrien worried his bottom lip. “Really? You all like my new haircut?”

“I think it makes you look older and more refined,” Chloe decided as she studied him. “You actually look as rich as you are.”

Adrien frowned. “I wasn’t trying to look rich.”

“Were you trying to look handsome? Because you look handsome,” Nino grinned.

Marinette blushed. “You really do. Not that you didn’t before! You were very handsome before. You’re so nice to look at. I mean, you’re so nice looking!”

Alya snorted. “You’re still pretty, Sunshine. Don’t worry.”  
____________________

Ladybug blinked at her partner. “Your hair...”

Chat Noir ran a self-conscious hand up into his newly short hair. “It makes my ears look huge, doesn’t it?”

“Both sets,” she nodded with a grin. “I don’t think I’ve actually ever seen your real ears before now.”

“I knew this was a mistake,” he grumbled.

Her brows furrowed beneath her mask as she studied him. “It really does look nice, Chat.”

Chat Noir worried his bottom lip. “Really? You like my new haircut?”

Realization slammed into Ladybug like a freight train. “Jumping bugs, you’re Adrien.”

His eyes went wide. “What?! I’m not...I don’t...” His shoulders slumped. “What gave me away?”

“You asked if I liked your haircut that same exact way earlier.” Ladybug shook her head. “It all seems so obvious now.”

“Wait. So you’re...” He stared at her for a moment as things clicked into place. “Holy cats, you’re Marinette.”

It was her turn to look a little shocked. “How did you...”

“Well, you aren’t Alya and you aren’t Chloe, so you have to be Marinette.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, looking over the city. 

“Does this mean you can start bringing those croissant things your dad makes more often because I love those things.”

Ladybug laughed, bumping her shoulder against Chat Noir’s. “Sure.”


	80. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from beccalovethings: I was wondering if you write off of the prompt "I just don't think we're compatible" and "wanna bet" put together for marichat please :) I love your writing style

“I just don’t think we’re compatible.”

Marinette giggled. “And why is that, Kitty?”

He sighed dramatically, laying his head back on her lap. “Well, I’m a cat for one thing.”

“That’s true. I’m not a cat.”

“No, no, you aren’t.” He blinked sorrowful eyes up at her and Marinette covered her mouth to smother another giggle.

“But I consider myself a cat person. Does that make a difference?”

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “I’ll take it into consideration.”

“I’d appreciate that.” She ran her fingers into his hair and he reached up to her touch. “Surely, we’re a little bit compatible though.”

“Well, see I’m a superhero and you...you’re Marinette.”

“Ah, yes, I have a friend with a similar problem.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m friends with Ladybug. Did you know that?”

Chat Noir chuckled. “I think I’d heard something like that.”

“Well, she has this crush on a civilian. Adrien Agreste. He’s this totally handsome model. I’m sure you’ve seen his picture all over the place.”

He rolled his eyes. “I may have some idea of what he looks like.”

“They’ve got the whole superhero and civilian problem too.”

“I just don’t know, Princess. I still say we may not be compatible.”

She grinned, leaning down. “Wanna bet?” she asked before pressing her lips to his. 

Chat Noir tried to follow her lips as she pulled away. “You don’t play fair, my Lady.”


	81. The Miracuclass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: Unmasked

Ladybug cried out as her transformation fell away. Chat Noir glanced back and the akuma swooped in, knocking him to the ground beside her. There was hushed whispering behind them as their classmates peered down at the fallen heroes. Chat Noir’s ring beeped and he swore. “My Lady?”

“I’m okay,” Marinette said quietly, eyes on the akuma. She did her best to ignore the people behind them. Now wasn’t the time to freak out about her identity. “Tikki?”

The kwami popped her head out of the purse, cookie grasped between her tiny paws. “I’m going as fast as I can.”

“Give me your Miraculous,” the akuma demanded, taking a step forward.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to go through us first, jerk,” Alya sneered, moving in front of Marinette and Chat Noir. Green light flashed and Adrien blinked up at her back in surprise.

Nino patted his best friend’s shoulder as he moved forward to take his place beside Alya, face set in grim determination. Ivan and Kim flanked them and the others began to fall in place, creating a human wall between the akuma and Marinette and Adrien. 

Rose and Juleka knelt down beside them. “Is there anything we can do to help?” Rose’s eyes widened. “Jules! Look at the adorable fairies!”

“We aren’t fairies,” Plagg mumbled around a mouthful of cheese.

“They just need to recharge and then we can transform again,” Marinette answered.

“Then we’ll buy you some time,” Alix replied from in front of them. “Hey, Butterfly Brain! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!”  
___________________

Ladybug watched the cleansed akuma disappear from sight before turning around to face her classmates. “So, um, I can explain.”

Alya held up a hand. “No need to, girl.”

“Yeah, you guys aren’t exactly stealth,” Chloe smirked.

Chat Noir frowned. “Sure we are.”

“Dude,” Nino chuckled.

“I will bring in everyone’s winnings tomorrow,” Max announced. “If I recall, Alya and Nathaniel will be receiving the biggest cut.”

Alya spun to look at Nathaniel. “How did you figure it out so fast?”

He shrugged. “I’m a watcher. I watch.”

Ladybug put her hands on her hips. “So you all knew?”

“It was more suspected than knew, really,” Alix admitted.

“But when it came down to it, a few of us realized you two were the only ones who had never been akumatized,” Mylene added.

“And you two had helped some of us out after we were akumatized when no one else wanted to be around us,” Ivan said softly.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks before both dropping their transformations. 

“So cool,” Juleka murmured.

“Thank you guys so much.” Adrien’s hand found Marinette’s and they both flushed. “We can’t tell you how much this means to us.”

Nino eyed their joined hands. “Does this mean you’re finally going to admit you two are dating?”

Marinette bit her lip and looked at Adrien who beamed at her. “We’ve been together two months now.”

There was a mix of groans and shouts of joy. 

“Max, who won with Ladynoir and Adrinette?”

Marinette and Adrien frowned. “What?”

“Oh, we had a shipping pool on you guys getting together,” Alya explained, waving a hand. “Wait! Did one happen before the other? This is really important.”

“I think I’d rather still be fighting the akuma,” Marinette murmured.

Adrien laughed softly, squeezing her hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	82. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: "It’s your birthday! Wait, it is your birthday, right?” for Ladynoir.

“It’s your birthday!” Chat Noir exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. “Wait, it is your birthday, right? I left my watch in my other suit.”

Ladybug grinned. “Yes, technically it is now my birthday, Chaton.”

“Good! I got you something.” He moved across the rooftop and ducked behind a chimney.

“What are you up to?” she asked, following after him.

“No peeking!”

Ladybug stopped in her tracks, flushed with happiness. “Fine, I’m waiting.”

“Okay, just a few more minutes. Close your eyes.”

“Adrien,” she whined, closing her eyes.

“Patience,” he sang back.

“You promised nothing too big, remember that!”

“I remember no such promise.”

“After Christmas, you better. You’re too ridiculous for you’re own good.” Ladybug bounced on her toes. “Kitty! Come on!”

“Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yes,” she laughed. “Are you going to make me keep waiting?”

She felt him take her hands in his and kiss her cheek. “Open,” he said softly.

Her breath caught as she looked up at the twinkling lights criss-crossed above them. “When did you even do this?”

“I’m a very sneaky Chat.”

She beamed at him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, Adrien.”

“Oh, this isn’t your gift.”

“It isn’t?”

He slid his hands to her hips, pulling her close to him. “You know I’ve been in love with you pretty much forever, right, Mari?”

“I’ve been in love with you that long too.”

“Good,” he nodded. “That makes this next part a little easier.”

“Next part?” Her eyes widened as she watched him go down to one knee. She glanced around quickly as if she couldn’t quite believe it as he took her hand in his.

“Marinette, you are the best part of every day for me. You’ve brought more to my life than I ever thought was possible and you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re kind and beautiful and strong and smart and--”

“Is this really happening?” she whispered.

He smiled up at her. “Is what really happening?”

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Are you...is that...” she trailed off, looking down at the small box held in his free hand.

Chat Noir gave her a lopsided grin. “My Lady, will you marry me?” He popped open the lid to reveal a beautiful yet surprisingly subtle diamond ring.

She went down to her knees in front of him, throwing her arms around his neck. “You’re not allowed to buy me any more presents,” she murmured against his skin.

“Is that a yes?” he asked hopefully.

She pulled back to press her lips to his. “Of course it’s a yes,” she laughed breathlessly, her forehead resting against his. “You’re my Chat. It was always going to be yes.”


	83. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt: I'm Yours, Forever

A low rumble began in Chat Noir’s chest as Marinette’s fingers moved through his hair. “Kitty likes this, huh?” she giggled happily, moving to work behind the dark ear sprouting up through the blonde.

“You keep it up and I’m yours forever, Princess,” he sighed, melting into her touch.

“It’s nice to see you relaxed. I’m glad I can help.”

“You always help.”

She leaned down, sweeping away his hair so she could kiss his forehead. “So do you.”  
__________________

“You’re tired,” Adrien commented as she moved across his apartment’s small living room.

Ladybug turned to him sheepishly. “A little. My internship is kicking my butt.”

“You didn’t have to come by tonight. You need rest, Mari.”

She gave him a sleepy smile. “I wanted to check in on you. I missed you.”

Adrien’s face softened and he sniffled, trudging over to her. “I don’t want to get you sick.”

“You won’t,” she replied as her arms slid over his shoulders. She pushed her face into his neck and inhaled deeply. 

Adrien winced. “I haven’t taken a shower today.”

“You still smell like you though.”

“You are a tired bug,” he chuckled, coughing a little at the end. “Drop your transformation and stay the night.”

She pulled back, shaking her head. “I can’t. I need to try to finish a piece for class in the morning. I really did just want to see you for a minute.”

Adrien led her to the balcony doors. “Go home. Get some rest. Don’t you worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Ladybug turned on him, kissing his cheek softly. “I’m yours forever, you know.”

He blinked in surprise, throat going dry. “I...I’m yours forever too.”

Satisfied, she nodded and went back out into the night.  
__________________

The akuma pressed down on Chat Noir, grinning maniacally. Purple tendrils of magic threaded themselves into the hero’s hair, sinking into his head.

“Now, tell me, Chat Noir,” the akuma purred, “what is your biggest weakness?”

Chat Noir frowned for a moment, eyes glowing a sickening purple as his gaze landed on his partner. “Ladybug,” he whispered.

The akuma’s grin went bigger. “I was hoping that’s what you would say.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened and something in Chat Noir turned. He growled, grabbing the akuma’s arm and wrenching it back before he could advance on Ladybug. “Mine,” he thundered, purple giving way to green. “She’s mine!”

Within moments, Ladybug was pulling her partner off the beaten akuma, voice soothing and calm as the magic began to release its hold. “I’m yours,” she murmured softly. “I’m yours, forever. It’s okay, Chat. Everything’s going to be okay.”  
__________________

“And do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold as long as you both still live?”

“I do,” she smiled, tears gathering in her eyes.

“I’m yours,” Adrien whispered back, his own eyes glistening.

“Forever,” she nodded.


	84. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Street Heroes AU where Ladybug and Chat Noir have found the Miraculous but Tikki and Plagg are trapped inside. They have read up on them through the book and created their own costumes and try to fight back against Hawkmoth's akuma. Just something I was inspired to write from a cosplay I did. :)

“What’s up with you today?”

Ladybug adjusted her yoyo at her hip and straightened her skirt. “I had the dream again.”

Chat Noir bent down to tighten up the laces on his boot. “The one with Tikki?”

She touched a finger to her earrings. “Do you think it’s real? Maybe she really is trapped in here.”

He shrugged, straightening back up. “It may be. That’s what it seemed like from the book anyway.” Chat Noir glanced down at his black ring, the green paw print almost glowing. “It’s weird to think about a creature being trapped in here though.”

“You don’t have dreams about...what’s its name again?”

“Plagg. Uh, sometimes. I mean, I...nevermind.”

Ladybug frowned. “What?”

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“I promise I won’t, Kitty.”

He chuckled. “Kitty, huh?”

“If the ears fit,” she grinned, flicking the triangles of fabric at the top of his hoodie. “Come on, tell me what you were going to say. I promise I won’t think you’re crazy.”

He eyed her warily, green vibrant behind the black mask he had donned since their first meeting. “I think he talks to me.”

She furrowed her brows and adjusted her mask when she felt it slip. “Plagg?”

Chat Noir nodded and swallowed. “Uh, sometimes I hear this little voice when we get into fights with those monster things. It almost, uh, I don’t know...guides me? Like, that time I did the scary thing with the melting pavement?” He shuddered. “He was in there. He told me what to do.”

“Have you ever done it again?”

“No!” His eyes widened and he took a few steps back, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to. I don’t want to destroy stuff.” He clenched his fist, staring down at the ring. “Why is that even...that’s not a hero’s power.”

Ladybug’s face softened as she stepped closer to him. “You’re a hero, Chat. The book said so. The Black Cat is a hero.”

“Maybe.”

“Come on, let’s go patrol.” She offered him her hand and he took it, tightening his fingers with hers.

“We need to stick to the shadows. Last week was too close with the cops.”

Ladybug nodded. “We’ll be careful. We’re doing a good thing, Chat, right?”

“We were chosen.” He shot her a lopsided grin. “Let’s go be heroes.”


	85. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You’re just asking for it.” With Ladynoir please? Love your stories <3

“You’re just asking for it when you do that,” Ladybug grinned, glancing over at Chat Noir as he posed and waved. “Look at your crazed fans. They all want a piece of you!”

He looked down at the gathering crowd of ecstatic women. “What’s that mean, I’m ‘just asking for it’?”

“Look at your suit!”

“You can’t judge a cat by its color,” he tutted.

“Can you judge it by the tight leather and cute bell it wears?” she smirked.

“First of all, this is Plagg’s doing,” he huffed, gesturing to himself.

“But you don’t mind it.”

“Well, how could I when I look this good?” Chat Noir winked at her. “Second, my fans aren’t crazed. They’re...enthusiastic.”

“Very,” Ladybug nodded.

“It isn’t like I try to encourage it.”

“You don’t exactly discourage it.”

Chat Noir leaned against his baton. “I’ll admit, the attention is a little nice.” One particularly excited fan held up a sign proposing marriage. Chat Noir eased back from the edge of the building so he was out of sight. “It can get a little weird though.”

“It’s all fine as long as they realize who your number one fan is.”

“My dear Lady, whoever could that be?” Chat Noir’s eyes widened as he daintily placed a clawed hand to his chest. 

Ladybug reached forward to tap his bell. “Silly Kitty.” He laughed and she kissed his cheek. “It’s always been me.”


	86. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "She looks like a flower, but she stings like a bee. Like every girl in history."- ChloNath salsa dancing?

“She looks like a flower, but she stings like a bee,” Nathaniel sang, spinning around the kitchen. “Like every girl in history. She--”

“If you think I’m like every girl in history, you may as well pack your bags now, Red,” Chloe drawled, dropping her suitcase on the kitchen counter.

He grinned, moving across the room to wind his arms around his wife’s waist. “How was your day?”

“Long.”

“My poor worker bee,” he crooned. “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

Nathaniel nodded and returned to the stove, stirring the sauce he had left simmering. “I was thinking we could go salsa dancing this weekend.”

“Salsa dancing, huh?” Chloe chuckled, settling down into a chair. “I might be too worn out to salsa dance.”

“Come on, even politicians need to let loose every once in a while.”

“I don’t think it would be good for me to be seen salsa dancing right now,” she sighed, dropping her chin into her hand. “Things have been kind of tense at the office. There are a few laws that are being talked about that would be...not great, in my opinion.”

“Well, perhaps Queen Bee and Paon can salsa dance across the rooftops then.” Nathaniel kissed the top of her head as he reached around her to get to the fridge. “You need a chance to have some fun and relax.”

“You’re kind of amazing, you know that, Red?” Chloe watched her husband move around their kitchen, cooking their dinner and humming to himself. He grinned back at her and kept working. “I love you.”

Nathaniel turned his head. “I love you too, Chlo.”

Chloe felt a warm feeling settle in her chest. Sometimes it hit her like this, this feeling of absolute awe that this was her life. She had risen in the local French government, fighting to change the practices her own father had let slip in. She moonlighted as Queen Bee when needed, whether for the safety of her citizens or her own sanity. She had a wonderful group of friends who had become more like family than any blood relations she had, and she had somehow gotten lucky enough to marry the love of her life.

Nathaniel made a humming sound as he tested his sauce. “Almost ready.” He turned to look at her, tilting his head in concern. “Are you okay?”

Chloe mentally shook herself and gave him a tired smile. “Perfect. Everything’s perfect.”


	87. Plagg and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Honestly I can't find your rec list but is there any way I could request a Tikki/Plagg fic with plagg telling tikki "you say that like I'm going to listen to you." Or any plagg one liner that makes tikki want to strangle him. Cause plagg needs more time to be the little idiot he is that we all know and love/want to strangle.

“You say that like I’m going to listen to you,” Plagg drawled, stretching out lazily.

“Plagg, this is serious!” Tikki hissed. “You can’t keep dropping hints like that. They must keep their identities secret.”

“Sure, from everyone else. There’s no reason they can’t know about each other though, Tik.”

“Plagg.”

He raised a paw. “All I’m saying is that I think they would both be better off if they actually knew who it was watching their backs.”

“Then you’re an idiot. Marinette already trusts Chat Noir. Knowing he’s Adrien would only complicate things.”

“Or make them easier,” Plagg argued.

Tikki narrowed her eyes. “What’s this really about?”

“I don’t have any idea what you mean.”

“You’re never this nice.”

Plagg put an offended paw to his chest. “I’ll have you know I’m very invested in the well-beling of my kittens.”

“Sure, but?”

“There is no but.”

Tikki gave him a flat look and waited.

Plagg sighed dramatically. “I just can’t take it anymore, Tik! The kid is head over heels in love with your bug and never shuts up about it! Every single time he comes back from patrol there is sighing and cooing and Ladyblog-checking and it’s driving me up a wall!”

The red kwami giggled. “Poor grumpy cat.”

“I’m getting too old for this nonsense,” he grumbled.

Both kwamis stilled as they heard their holders moving around outside Adrien’s messenger bag.

“We can’t keep meeting like this,” Tikki whispered. “We’re going to get caught.”

“Yeah, that would just be the worst.” Plagg rolled his eyes with a huff. “Will you at least think about it? I really do think they’d only get closer.”

“You have no idea how ridiculous Marinette gets about Adrien,” Tikki warned.

“It probably only scratches the surface of how stupid he gets over Ladybug.”

“Fine. I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you.”

Suddenly the flap of the messenger bag opened and Tikki’s eyes went wide as Plagg smiled smugly. Adrien blinked down at the two kwamis, mouth hanging open.

“No chance you’ll believe this is a dream, is there?” Tikki laughed nervously as she spotted Marinette’s shocked face behind Adrien’s shoulder. She turned to glare at Plagg. “I’m not forgetting this.”

He grinned at her. “You never do.”


	88. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Hey, it’s going to be fine. We’ll get through this together, hand in hand, okay?” DJ wifi?

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. We’ll get through this together, hand in hand, okay?” Nino squeezed Alya’s hand in his, concern etched across his face.

“I don’t think this is something we get through,” she said quietly as her other hand reached for the necklace that wasn’t there. 

Nino dropped their connection and rubbed his wrist reflexively with a grimace. “Wayzz and Trixx will be okay. We can get them back.”

“Can we?” Alya swallowed against the lump in her throat. “We don’t even know where to begin. We don’t know who Hawkmoth is or where he is or...or what he’s done...” She looked up then with tears in her eyes. “He didn’t even need them, Nino. He took them because he could.”

“Marinette and Adrien--”

“Haven’t stopped him after all these years. I don’t see that changing now.”

Nino frowned. “You think we should give up then?”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Alya huffed and roughly opened her laptop.

“What are you doing?”

“Fighting back.”

Nino watched her pull up the admin page of the Ladyblog. “I thought you shut this down when you got Trixx.”

“I didn’t shut it down. I put it to sleep. There’s a difference.”

“And this is going to help us?”

Alya turned to her boyfriend with a determined look. “I was powerful before I ever put that fox necklace on and I’ll be damned if I ever forget that again. I’m putting out a beacon. Hawkass is going down and we’re getting our kwamis back.”

A wide grin spread across Nino’s face. “Good to have you back, Al.”

“Good to be back,” she smiled, eyes intent on the screen as her fingers danced over the keyboard. “Time to do something miraculous.”


	89. Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from doormar: Maybe it's just me, but I feel like Gabriel would be the type of father that would tell Adrien that the ice cream truck plays music when it's out of snacks to discourage him from wanting sugary foods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if they have ice cream trucks in France like they do in the U.S. but we’re going to pretend for the sake of a fun drabble idea, haha. XD

“Wait, stop! Do you hear that?” Nino stood up, looking around.

Alya and Marinette glanced around the park. “Hear what?”

“Music,” Adrien answered. “It’s the ice cream truck coming up the street.”

“Let’s get ice cream,” Nino said excitedly. 

Alya laughed and stood, stretching. “You’re like a kid.”

“A hungry kid. Let’s go!”

Adrien looked at them with a confused expression. “Where are we going to get ice cream?”

“From the truck, dude!”

“But the music means it’s out of ice cream.”

Nino, Alya, and Marinette exchanged glances. “Why do you say that?” Marinette asked gently.

Adrien frowned. “My dad said they play the music to let you know they’re sold out. I used to always get excited when I heard them because I thought that meant I could get ice cream until he told me.”

“Oh, dude.”

“Poor Sunshine Child.”

Marinette giggled. “We should get you all the ice cream.”

“I don’t understand,” Adrien said, brows furrowing.

“Your pops lied,” Nino explained, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “But don’t worry. We’ll set things right.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “I’ve missed out on so much ice cream.”

Alya laughed. “Today we undo an injustice.”

“We’ll be heroes.” Marinette moved to Adrien’s other side and took his hand. “Let’s get you something sweet.”


	90. Alya, Nino, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Marinette/Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi Request for ifirestone: So for the ko-fi request, could I request from alya and ninos point of view, adrien and Mari coming back to school after summer all buddy buddy like they are as lb and cn and alya is trying to figure out why and drags Nino into her in investigations with her? (Sorry it's so long)(and thank you very much)

“Something’s different,” Alya murmured, sipping her coffee. “And I’m going to get to the bottom of it.”

“Hold your horses, Nancy Drew,” Nino drawled. “Back up and tell me what’s going on.”

She tilted her head towards Marinette and Adrien on a bench across the park. Adrien had his arm around Marinette’s shoulders as he leaned in to tell her something. She laughed, pushing him away by the nose. “That is not normal Marinette Dupain-Cheng behavior when it comes to Mr. Sunshine Model.”

Nino frowned. “Yeah, she’s not nearly as goofy as usual. You don’t think they started dating over the summer and didn’t tell us, do you? Adrien wasn’t even here much.”

Marinette said something to Adrien and he turned bright red, ducking his head and glancing to the side with a smile. Alya shook her head. “No, I don’t think they’re dating. They still have that don’t quite know how to respond to each other thing going on, but there is definitely something different about them.”

“Maybe they talked online a lot or something while he was gone.”

“Talking online would not bring about that level of personal space invasion.” Alya narrowed her eyes as Adrien slipped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “I can’t believe she’s been holding out on me!”

“Maybe they’re just trying to figure things out.”

“Nino, you don’t understand. Marinette tells me everything about Adrien. Ev-er-y-thingggg. Like, I know way more about him than I ever hoped to know.” She twirled her cup, making the coffee slosh against the sides. “Now that I think about it, her whole Adrien obsession did begin to die down around the end of July.”

“So you’re just going to ask Mari why she stopped being obsessed with Adrien around the end of July?”

Alya nodded. “And you’re going to ask Adrien what’s going on between them.”

Nino shook his head. “Nope.”

“You can’t say nope! You have to help me figure this out.”

“Al, can’t we leave them in peace? Look, they seem like they’re having a good time.”

Marinette had one of Adrien’s hands between hers and was seemingly examining it, touching a finger to the tips of his. She looked up at him and said something, making the blushing Adrien laugh and shrug.

“If they are dating and didn’t tell us, there will be words. If they aren’t dating, we need to know why they’re so chummy.”

Nino sighed but smiled at her fondly. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Not even a little, Lahiffe.”

“Tell me what to do.”  
_________________________

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Marinette frowned. “Can I have a little more context?”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Tall, blonde, and blushing?”

Marinette flushed and busied herself with her sewing supplies on her desk. “Do you want to work on that dress now or—“

“Nope. Nu-uh, M. You’re not getting out of this.”

“We’ve just been talking.”

Alya sat down on the chaise. “I saw. What spurred on this absolutely adorable level of comfortableness around Adrien?”

Marinette pursed her lips for a moment. “We talked a lot over the summer and it made me realize that I was being a little silly around him. That’s all.”

“Sure.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Do you still like him?”

Her eyes widened, mouth opening and then snapping shut. 

“Well?” Alya prodded.

“It’s complicated.”

“It’s complicated,” Alya echoed.

Marinette nodded and picked up her measuring tape. “Stand up. I may as well get your measurements since you’re here.”

Alya obeyed, eyeing her suspiciously. “So if Adrien called you up in five minutes and asked you out, you would say…”

“I would say…um…” Marinette frowned and began to mess with the tape.

“Did he do something that makes you not sure?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what’s going on? I thought he was the love of your life and all that.”

Marinette pulled Alya’s arms up and took a measurement. “Is Nino the love of your life?”

“Nino is…Nino.”

“Not so easy, is it?” Marinette tutted, smacking Alya’s behind before coming around front. 

“Listen, Sassy Pants, I’m not the one on trial here. You can’t blame me for being confused. You had a hard time carrying on a conversation with the guy and suddenly you’re cuddling on a park bench with him and holding hands.”

“We weren’t holding hands!”

“There was definitely cuddling.”

Marinette bit her lip. “Fine, maybe some things have changed between us.”

“I knew it!” Alya grinned.

“But we really are just friends.”

“Sure you are.”  
_________________________

“Are you and Marinette secretly dating?” Nino asked, thumbing the button on the game controller.

“What?! Holy cats, no. I’m not…she didn’t…frankly, I don’t know where you….maybe you…maybe you’re the one…” Adrien stammered, dropping his controller.

Nino looked at him with wide eyes. “Breathe, dude. Damn.”

“You caught me off guard.”

“Apparently.”

“So you guys are dating?”

“No!” Adrien jumped up from the couch and began to pace. “Why would you even think that?”

Nino shrugged. “I don’t know. Alya mentioned it.”

“Alya thinks we’re dating?”

“I guess so. I mean, you guys were pretty cozy at the park.”

A dreamy look passed across Adrien’s face. “We were, weren’t we?”

“You’re being weird.”

“I’m not!”  
_________________________

“Well?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Al. He’s says they aren’t dating.” Nino took a bite out of his veggie burger and hummed in appreciation.

“Marinette said the same thing. I don’t think I believe it though.” Alya speared a floret of broccoli and pushed it around her plate. “We’ll put that on the backburner for tonight. We have other fish to fry.”

“We do?”

“Mmhmm. Someone sent in an anonymous tip that they saw Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing on a rooftop in this neighborhood.”

“And you think they’ll return to the scene of the crime?” Nino asked dryly.

“You don’t have to be here, you know.”

He took a long drink of water. “I thought you wanted me here.”

“Not if you’re going to be all Negative Nino,” Alya huffed.

“I’m not being negative. I just don’t know how likely it is that Ladybug and Chat go to the same places to kiss every night.”

“Forget it.”

Nino frowned. “Just once I’d like to finish a date without either of us getting irritated.”

“This is not a date.”

“Of course it isn’t,” he sighed.

Alya played with her food a little more while Nino finished his burger in silence.  
_________________________

“Why do they look so miserable?” Ladybug frowned. “They should be happy and laughing.”

“Maybe the date isn’t going well,” Chat Noir offered.

“Maybe they don’t realize it’s a date.” Ladybug tapped her foot against the rooftop. “Alya can be so stubborn! I know she likes Nino. I thought maybe this would spur her into action.”

“And what is this exactly, my Lady? Nino asked me earlier if we were dating…er, Marinette and Adrien, that is.”

“I was getting impatient,” Ladybug admitted, sitting down on the roof ledge. “Alya was tiptoeing around Nino all summer and I thought maybe if we gave them a common thread to pull, they’d realize how much they enjoy spending time together and then, you know, kiss!” She smashed her fists together in exasperation. “Us flirting in the park seemed to do the trick, but they still aren’t getting it! That’s why I sent in the tip about a Ladynoir kiss on this roof. I knew Alya wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Chat Noir’s ears drooped. “So this has all just been an elaborate plan to fix them up?”

Ladybug stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. “That’s not all it’s been. At least not for me.”

“So this…um, us…this is real?”

She pulled back so she could look up into his face. “Wait, did you think this was all an act?”

“Not all of it.”

Ladybug pushed up on her toes so she could kiss his cheek. “I really like you, Adrien.”

He flushed under her touch. “I really like you too, Marinette.” He ducked his head. “And now I want to kiss you.”

“You definitely should,” she smiled nervously. “You know, for the sake of our friends.”

“Right,” he nodded. “The plan.”

“The plan,” she repeated, cheeks matching her suit. She cast a glance down to see Alya and Nino exiting the café. “Now would be really good.”

Wasting no more time, Chat Noir pulled his partner close and gently touched his lips to hers.  
_________________________

“Nino!” Alya hissed, pulling him into the alley beside the café. “Look!” She pointed to the rooftop across from them, the silhouette of the entwined heroes obvious in the moonlight. She fumbled with her phone. “Will you take pictures too to make sure we get a good shot?”

“Sure.” Nino fished his phone out of his pocket and began to take pictures. “Man, they’re really into it, huh? I guess that tip was right.”

After a few moments, Ladybug and Chat Noir moved out of sight and Alya dropped her phone with a sigh. Nino studied her under the light of the street lamp. “You really enjoy this stuff, huh? Getting the scoop and all that?”

She nodded, quickly flipping through the pictures on her screen. “I really do.” Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she zoomed in on one of the photos. “This one looks really good, don’t you think?” She held out her phone but Nino had a hard time looking at the screen. Alya’s eyes were bright and her mouth was spread into a wonderful smile as she waited on his answer. 

Nino glanced at the phone and nodded. “Really good. Is that the one you’re going to use for the blog?”

“Probably. Let me see what you got really quick.” Alya grabbed for his phone and paused when the lock screen lit up. “This is a picture of me.”

Nino felt his face go hot. “Uh, here, let me just—“

“You have a picture of me as your lock screen.”

He swallowed. “Yeah.”

She pursed her lips and glanced down at the dark screen. “Can I see it again?”

Nino nodded, throat dry, and showed it to her.

“Why…why do you have this picture on your lock screen?”

“Because you look really pretty,” he mumbled.

“This is from the picnic last month, right? That weekend Adrien was home?”

Nino nodded. “I can change it if you want. It’s probably kind of weird, huh?”

The screen went dark again and Alya hit the home button. “You really think I look pretty?”

“You always look pretty.”

“Why haven’t you ever asked me out?”

“W-what?” Nino sputtered, dropping his phone. 

Alya watched him bend down to retrieve it and frowned at the crack now splitting her face on the screen. “I know a guy who can fix that. Now, tell me why you’ve never asked me out on a date.”

Nino examined his phone but his face darkened. “You’ve never asked me out either.”

“I…” Alya trailed off. “I guess I haven’t.”

“And to be honest, Al, you’ve never really given me any indication that you wanted to be more than friends.”

“And you do?”

Nino shifted uncomfortably. “I like what we have for the most part. You could stand to be a little nicer to me at times, but I guess I could stand to care a little more about this kind of stuff at times too because I know how much it means to you. I’m not asking for anything, Alya. If friendship is what we’ve got, I’m happy with that.”

“But?”

“What do you mean ‘but’?”

“Well, you don’t have Marinette or Adrien’s picture on your lock screen. You could just as easily have that picture we all took together.”

Nino sighed. “What do you want from me?”

“I want to know if you want to date me or not,” Alya huffed.

“Would it make a difference?”

“Maybe,” she grumbled.

“Well, do you want to date me?”

“I asked you first, Lahiffe.”

“Real mature.”

“Holy cats, would you two just kiss already?!” Chat Noir landed in front of them and crossed his arms. “I mean, my Lady and I can definitely make out some more if that will help, but I have it on good authority that you guys are too stubborn for your own good.”

“Chat!” Ladybug hissed, dropping down beside him. 

“Did you say ‘holy cats’?” Nino asked with a frown.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “I don’t think so.”

“He definitely did,” Alya accused.

“Are you…no,” Nino shook his head and took a step back. “Nope, not possible.”

Alya glanced at him and then back at the heroes. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir’s arm. “Well, we should be going. Lots of patrolling to do.”

“And more kissing too.”

“Chat.”

Alya held up a finger as she scrolled through her phone. “June second through the fifteenth, Adrien was in Milan. No Chat Noir sightings during that time.”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped.

“Chat Noir was spotted for two days after that and then disappeared for three more weeks,” Alya continued.

“Dude.”

“It’s a secret identity!” Chat Noir explained. “I’m supposed to keep it a secret!”

Alya grabbed his arm and pulled him further into the alley, Nino and Ladybug following helplessly. “Adrien, that’s really you?!”

“Uh, no?”

She suddenly glared at him, giving him a light smack upside the head. “What the hell are you doing kissing Ladybug and flirting with Marinette?! Just because you’re some hotshot model who is also a superhero doesn’t mean…” she trailed off when she noticed the helpless look he was giving his partner.

Ladybug’s eyes widened and she took a step back when Alya whirled on her.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Alya hissed and then shot a panicked look around. Satisfied they were alone in the alley, she advanced on her best friend. “How could you keep this from me?!”

“Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk, Al,” Nino suggested, casting a worried look out. “Ladybug and Chat Noir could finish up whatever it is they were doing and meet us somewhere.”

Alya stuck out her bottom lip but nodded. “Fine.”  
_________________________

“Are you okay?” Nino asked. He adjusted his hat and his headphones simply for something to do while he waited on Alya’s answer.

“I think I’m a little upset.”

“I get that.”

“It feels like they’ve been lying to us.”

“But I’m sure they had their reasons. Superheroes always do, right? Like they were probably trying to protect us,” Nino offered.

“I guess.”

“Do you maybe wanna talk about the other thing?”

“The other thing?”

Nino squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before looking at her once more. “The maybe us going on a real date thing.”

“Oh.”

“So that’s a no then?”

Alya shook her head. “No! I mean, yes! I mean…I’d like to go on a date with you?”

He blushed. “Are you sure because you seem a little…”

“I’m sure,” she nodded. “Sorry, this has just been a little bit of a crazy night.”

Nino laughed. “Tell me about it. Who knew, right?”

“Right.”

“You know,” he began, looking at his cracked phone, “I’m going to need a new picture for my new screen.”

Alya smiled shyly. “Did you have a certain picture in mind?”

“I was thinking it would be nice to have a picture of us to remember the night by,” he grinned.

“I doubt either of us will be forgetting tonight anytime soon.”

“True.”

She studied him for a moment. “Get your camera ready.”

He shot her an odd look but held up the phone. Alya leaned in and Nino began to count off. As soon as he was about to take the picture, she turned her head to kiss his cheek. Nino’s grin widened and his cheeks darkened as the photo was snapped.  
_________________________

“It’s about dang time,” Ladybug murmured, settling back in Chat Noir’s arms as they watched their friends from across the way. 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “They just needed a little prodding. You know we’re in for a long night, don’t you, my Lady?”

Ladybug sighed. “She’s going to want interviews.”

“And photos.”

“And there will be an intense line of questioning about our relationship.”

“Which is probably a good thing since we need to sort things out ourselves,” Chat Noir chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right, Kitty. Ready?”

“Let’s go face the wrath of Cesaire,” he nodded.

“Maybe Nino will chill her out.”

“Sure,” he patted her shoulder patronizingly. “Let’s hope for that.”


	91. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger" any ship please

“The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger,” Alya said quietly. “I don’t know what to tell you, M.”

“That isn’t Adrien,” Marinette replied, shaking her head. “Something’s gone wrong. Maybe...maybe Hawkmoth is controlling him somehow. That’s not him.”

“But it is.” Nino’s voice was gentle. “I talked to him, Mari. He thinks we’re in the wrong. He said he was willing to do anything to stop us.”

“You guys don’t understand. He wouldn’t hurt me. He wouldn’t.”

“You’re delusional,” Chloe huffed. “That may not be Adrien anymore, but the Adrien we knew is gone, okay? You need to suck it up and face that before you get us all killed.”

Alya shot Chloe a warning look.

“What? You two keep coddling her and she’s going to go running headfirst into trouble again. We barely kept her from...” Chloe trailed off, shoulders hunching.

Marinette frowned and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Barely kept me from what?”

“Nothing.”

“No, you haven’t held back yet,” Marinette growled, eyes narrowing. “Why start now? Kept me from what?”

Nino closed his eyes but spoke first. “Chat was going to use Cataclysm on you, Mari. Your back was turned. Al and I were trying to hold off The Destroyer when he snuck up on you.”

“He would’ve killed you if I hadn’t knocked him out,” Chloe sighed tiredly.

Marinette shook her head. “No...no, he wouldn’t...he wouldn’t do that. He loves me. Guys, he...” Her voice broke as tears began to stream down her face. “He’s gone. He’s gone, isn’t he?” Her whole body shook with a sob. “Why?”

Alya wrapped her arms around her. “We’ll figure something out. We’ll find a way to bring him back.”

“Sure, um, maybe you’re right,” Chloe added tentatively. “Maybe Hawkmoth really is controlling him and...and we just need to break it.”

“That’s definitely it,” Nino nodded. “Adrien’s our friend, our teammate. We owe it to him to figure this out.”

“Do you guys actually believe that?” Marinette asked quietly.

“I don’t really know.” Nino dragged his palms down his face. “He was absolutely logical and lucid when we spoke. He was him but--”

“Not,” Alya interjected.

“Yeah.”

“So...so it could be mind control or something, right?”

Chloe’s eyes flicked to her teammates in disbelief before she schooled her expression. “Sure, it could be.”

“Then we just have to break it,” Marinette said with certainty. “We’ll do whatever we have to do. Maybe we need to kidnap him or something. Maybe he needs to just get away from Hawkmoth’s influence to get back to his old self. We need to make a plan. We need to...”

Alya, Nino, and Chloe looked at her expectantly.

“He really tried to kill me?” Marinette’s voice was small and broken. She held it together for a few moments before dissolving into tears once more.


	92. Marinette and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Are you flirting with me?” Plagg and Mari cause their friendship needs more love ^^

“Are you flirting with me, Princess?” Plagg asked slyly.

Marinette giggled and pushed the plate of baked cream cheese puffs across the counter. “Don’t tell Adrien. He tends to get jealous.”

“Let him be jealous,” the kwami laughed, scooping up one of the pastries. “Without me, he would’ve never had a chance with you anyway.”

“Now that’s just not true.”

“You don’t have to spare his feelings. He could use a little ego deflating every now and then.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’re a mess.”

“But you like me.”

“Maybe a bit.”

He waved a paw. “Aw, that’s just Tikki talking. You like me a whole lot.” He swiped another pastry. “Sometimes I think Fu got it wrong. You and I could’ve had a lot of fun together, Princess.”

“Maybe one day we’ll have to give that little theory a test drive,” Marinette grinned conspiratorially. 

Plagg perked up. “You’d put on the ring?”

“Sure. I’ve kind of always wanted to try Cataclysm on something. It looks like fun.”

“Hey, Kid! Bring me your ring. I’m trading up!”


	93. Vixen and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Djfox (Fox!Alya/Nino) and "Would you stop coming through the window every time!? It scares the crap out of me?!"

“Would you stop coming through the window every time?!” Nino hissed, taking a step back. “It scares the crap out of me.”

Vixen smirked at him and straightened up. “You don’t actually expect me to walk through your apartment building like this, do you? And what would your parents think when I knocked on the door?”

He chuckled and sat down at his desk. “Good night?”

“I guess.”

“What’s up?”

“Why would something be up?”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “Because you showed up after patrol on a night I don’t usually see you and you’ve got that look. So again I ask, what’s up, Al?”

Vixen huffed and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.”

He gestured to all of her. “This?”

“Yeah, the whole hero thing. Do you realize how much that sucks? I’m the one who has read the comics and runs the blog and goes face first into action as a civilian and now that I’ve actually got the chance to make a difference...” She trailed off with a shrug.

“First of all, you were making a difference before you ever got your Miraculous so you can cut that out right now. Second, Al, you’ve been doing an amazing job. I saw the thing you did with that akuma earlier this week. You made sure a lot of people didn’t get hurt.”

“Maybe.”

“There’s something else.”

She pursed her lips. “It’s going to sound so stupid.”

“I promise not to judge you too much.”

Vixen laughed and it warmed something in Nino’s chest. “Okay, it’s just...I think I might be a little jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Of Chat Noir.”

Nino frowned for a moment before realization dawned. “I think I might understand.”

“It’s just, Marinette had this whole other life, you know? I had no idea she and Chat were, like, best friends because I’m her best friend, but I guess when she’s Ladybug, he is.” She shook her head. “This is so stupid. I feel ridiculous. I can’t believe I just told you that.”

“I have a way of pulling the truth out of you without really trying,” he grinned.

She sighed. “Yeah, thanks for holding all my secrets, Nino. The first rule is to keep identities secret so naturally I immediately came and blabbed to you about me and Ladybug.” She dropped her head in her hands. “I suck at this.”

Nino rolled his desk chair closer and grabbed her gloved hands. “Hey, stop, you don’t suck at this. It’s okay to feel weird. It’s like living a double life.”

“I almost wish I didn’t know she was Ladybug, you know? Like it would be easier to have my best friend, Marinette, and my teammate, Ladybug. It gets confusing.”

“I’m guessing you’ve given up on finding out who Chat and Queen Bee are then?”

“For now,” she nodded. “Mari doesn’t even know who Chat is so I guess it feels like I shouldn’t, if that makes sense.”

“I think it does.”

Vixen looked up at him, hazel eyes sparkling behind her mask. “Why does it help so much to talk to you?”

“Maybe I just have a good aura.”

“Maybe,” she smiled, standing. “Thanks, Nino. I really appreciate you letting me bring all this stuff to you. I know it’s not easy knowing these kind of things.”

“It’s okay. I’m happy I can be here for you.”

Vixen leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’ll try to be more careful about sneaking through your window.”

“I’d appreciate that,” he chuckled, cheeks burning. “Have a good night, Alya.”

“See you tomorrow, Nino.” Vixen slipped out the window and into the night.

“I need to tell her,” Nino sighed.

“No one can know about you yet, Master,” Wayzz responded, appearing from behind the monitor. “We must bide our time until we are needed.”

“I think it would help though. Maybe I can just tell her. She wouldn’t tell the others. She--” Wayzz placed a small paw on Nino’s cheek and the young man sighed. “Yeah, I know. We need to wait.” He glanced out the window, eyes straining to make out some sign of the Fox hero. “I just hope she understands.”


	94. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You’re too good for this world.” Marichat pls. By the way, I love your writing! It's beautiful!!

“You’re too good for this world,” Marinette cooed, scratching behind Chat Noir’s black ears. “So precious, so pure.”

“I know you’re just making stuff up but feel free to keep talking, Princess,” he drawled, melting into her touch.

Marinette laughed and it left a warm, pleasant ringing in Chat Noir’s ears. “You seemed like you could use a little extra attention tonight. Rough day?”

“It wasn’t really bad, but it wasn’t good, I guess. Nothing actually happened but I haven’t felt myself today.”

She nodded as she continued to weave her hands through his hair. “I have days like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What do you do when you have these kind of days? Obviously you don’t come to me for comfort,” he grumbled.

She flicked his ear playfully. “And just where would I come to, Kitty?”

“I guess you have a point.”

“I usually do.”

“So what do you do?”

“Sometimes I call Alya and talk, sometimes I try to sketch or sew, maybe I watch something with my parents.”

“You try to keep busy.”

She nodded and leaned back. “I have the tendency to overthink sometimes and when I let myself concentrate on feeling down, well...I guess I spiral, maybe? I don’t know if that’s the right word for it.”

Chat Noir turned to look up at her from his place on the floor. “I think I understand that.” Her pursed his lips. “Would you like to be able to talk to me on those kind of days?”

Marinette stilled. “What do you mean?”

“I guess I just...you always help me feel better and I want to be able to do that for you.”

She stood nervously. “It’s okay, really. I don’t have bad days that often, and you’ve been here on some of them and made me feel better so...”

Chat Noir nodded reluctantly. “Okay, well, if you ever change your mind, let me know and we’ll figure something out, yeah?”

Marinette smiled. “Sure.”

He stood and stretched. “It’s getting late. I should be heading home.”

“Have a good night. I hope I put you in a better mood.”

He grinned down at her, invading her personal space. Marinette was tempted to step back, to reestablish the invisible line between them, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “Thanks for being you.”

She laughed in surprise. “Me?”

“You just make me happy,” he shrugged. He touched her chin lightly and for a split second, Marinette thought he was going to kiss her and then he was stepping back and heading to her skylight.

“Goodnight, Chat.”

“Goodnight, Marinette.”


	95. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “It’s because of you that my arm hurts so much.” Marichat

“It’s because of you that my arm hurts so much,” Chat Noir grumbled, rubbing his arm. 

“You’re the one who insisted I ride on your back while you ran across rooftops,” Marinette argued. “It was slightly terrifying.” She shifted uneasily. “Did I really hold on too tight?”

Chat Noir straightened and shot her a grin. “A buff and strong guy like me can take it, Princess. Don’t you worry,” he winked.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. “Good to know, Kitty. So what are we doing here?” She looked around the familiar rooftop and felt her stomach drop.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I thought we could talk.”

“And we needed to come out here to do it?”

“This is where Ladybug and I meet up for patrol.”

Marinette nodded. “Oh, uh, cool.”

He frowned. “Yeah.”

“Do you think we’ll see her tonight or something?”

“Marinette.”

“Hmm?”

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “I know you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette swallowed hard. “What makes you say that?”

“Are you saying you aren’t?”

She sighed and sat down on the familiar wooden crate. “I am. How did I give it away?”

He shook his head. “You didn’t really. I just know you too well at this point. I started noticing things and wanted to test my theory.”

“That was dangerous, Chaton. What if I wasn’t Ladybug?”

Tikki tutted and zipped up from Marinette’s purse. “What’s done is done, Marinette.” She flew over to Chat Noir with a smile. “I’m Tikki.”

His eyes lit up. “Another kwami! You’re much cuter than Plagg.”

She giggled. “Don’t tell him that. He’s very sensitive, you know.”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He sat down on his usual crate beside Marinette. “Are you upset?”

“No, no, of course not. I’ve wanted you to know, it just...” She trailed off, looking over the skyline. “I guess it isn’t any more dangerous than it has been. I mean, you’ve been hanging out with both sides of me and knew. I just worry about my friends and family, you know?”

His eyes widened. “I would never--”

She reached out and touched his gloved hand. “I know you wouldn’t, Kitty, but...some of the akumas have...”

He nodded in realization. “It’s a liability that I know.”

“I don’t blame you!”

“I know, my Lady, but history speaks for itself. I’ve been possessed more than a couple of times.”

“Because you were protecting me!”

He shrugged. “Either way.” 

They sat in silence for a couple of moments. “You know I trust you with my life, right?” Marinette asked, voice quiet on the night air.

“I know. I trust you with mine too.” He paused. “Do you want to know who I am?”

“Of course I do,” she answered quickly. “I mean, only if you want me to.”

Chat Noir nodded. “I really do. It’ll be nice to be able to...I think we could benefit from it.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “So we already know each other?”

“For over a year now.”

She bit her lip. “Okay, whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.”

He grinned then and his whole face lit up. “Really, Mari?”

Marinette felt her heart warm. “Really. Let me see that pretty face of yours.”

Chat Noir preened for a moment before dropping his transformation. Marinette succeeded in holding in most of the scream that tried to force its way out and only squeaked instead. Adrien waved a nervous hand. “Hi, my Lady.”

Marinette flushed. “Hi, Kitty.”


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from yoyos-on-the-wharf: "Let’s see what you’ve got.” Ladybug sparring with Chat Noir?

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir grinned, baton slung lazily over his shoulders.

Ladybug lashed out her yoyo, forcing him backwards. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

Chat Noir took a few steps back, swinging his baton around to the ready. “I’ll make you a deal. You take me down and I’ll never call you Bugaboo again.”

Her eyes flashed behind her mask as a determined smile spread across her lips. “Deal.” She charged her partner and he sidestepped smugly, realizing too late that she was hoping he would. Her yoyo flashed back and wrapped around his ankle. Ladybug gave it a hard yank and Chat Noir was falling, back hitting the rooftop surface with a loud thump. Unwilling to lose her lead, Ladybug straddled his waist, both hands immediately reaching for the outstretched baton and forcing his arms back against the tarred surface. 

Chat Noir watched her face as she got him in position for defeat. Her eyes were steeled with determination and her mouth quirked in concentration. It was a fruitless effort, of course. They had done this whole song and dance before. Over and over they would spar over something silly like a pet name he had for her or a ridiculous term she had come up with over the state of his hair that week. More often than not, she overpowered him, whether by sheer strength or Chat Noir’s absolute delight in letting her take control. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she won. She would beam down at him and make some quippy remark and he would fall a little more in love with her all the while.

“I win,” she exclaimed, still keeping his arms against the rooftop. “No more Bugaboo.”

“I suppose so,” he sighed. “I guess I’ll have to think of something else, Blue Eyes.” He smirked at her as Ladybug’s face went pink.

“You can’t call me that either!” she demanded. “You...you fluffy feline!”

“Me-ouch.”

She shook her head. “Ridiculous.”

“So, my Lady.” Chat Noir tilted his head, looking up at her. That was one name she never disputed, never fought him for. It left a warm feeling in his chest to know that no matter how much she argued against the other names he liked to give her, she never wanted him to stop using that one. “Do you plan on staying on top of me all night? Because if so, I have--”

Ladybug jumped up quickly, visible skin flushing. Chat Noir chuckled, throwing his hands up. “I didn’t mean I wanted you to get up!”

She laughed then, a gloved hand covering her mouth even as her skin burned. “What in the world am I going to do with you, Chaton?”

He gave her a dreamy smile. “Anything you want, my Lady.”


	97. Adrien, Marinette, Nathalie, Gorilla, Tom, and Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You sold me out?!" With Adrienette :)

“You sold me out?!” Adrien’s eyes flicked nervously between Marinette, Nathalie, and Gorilla.

Marinette flushed. “You have to go to the dentist, Adrien!”

“My teeth are fine!” he exclaimed, stepping backwards further into the bakery. He grabbed for the nearest thing on the counter and held it up. “See?” He bit down on the crusty pastry and grimaced, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Come on, son, the dentist isn’t anything to be afraid of.” Tom came up behind Adrien, a firm hand on his shoulder.

Marinette winced. “Maybe giving him that muscle relaxer wasn’t the best idea. He seems even more paranoid now.”

“Adrien has always had an odd reaction to certain medications,” Nathalie nodded. “Come now, Adrien, you need a crown.”

“I’m not a king,” he protested. 

“Well, he’s certainly not completely lucid,” she frowned. Gorilla grunted in reply.

“Perhaps if Marinette went with him,” Sabine offered. “Adrien, would you like Marinette to keep you company at the dentist?”

His green eyes went wide and pleading and he skirted around the adults to get to Marinette’s side. “Please, my Lady. You have to save me!”

Marinette laughed nervously as he gripped her arm. “Okay, okay, Adrien, I’ll save you. Let’s go get in the car.”

Nathalie raised an eyebrow but followed them to the car without comment.


	98. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You lucked out. If I hadn't been there, I don't want to think about what could have happened." -for any of the love square, but they maybe know each others identities already?? Whatever is easiest for you :)

“You lucked out,” Ladybug grinned. “If I hadn’t been there, I don’t want to think about what could’ve happened.”

Adrien held out his torn shirt and grimaced. “They were trying to tear me limb from limb.”

“Poor Kitty, so famous and wanted.” She patted his head patronizingly. “Besides, I don’t think your fans were trying to tear away your limbs; I think they were trying to tear away your clothes.”

“That’s even worse!” He flopped back on his bed and threw his arm over his eyes. “I should have never done another one of these stupid movies.”

Ladybug dropped her transformation with a laugh and settled down beside him. “But then the world wouldn’t know how good Adrien Agreste is at playing a superhero. Twice.”

He rolled over to face her. “I’m only good at playing one, huh?”

Marinette smiled back at him. “As far as anyone else knows anyway. Other than the ridiculous amount of screaming, enthusiastic fans, have you had a nice time?”

A reluctant smile spread over his face. “It has been pretty cool. Lonely though. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I couldn’t let you go dateless to the premiere.” She sat up and raised her eyebrows. “You were going dateless, weren’t you?”

Adrien smirked. “Now, my Lady, that’s not jealousy I hear, is it?”

“Of course not.”

“Because you know you’re the only bug for me.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“In fact, Paris may just have to do without you a little longer because I don’t think I’ll be ready to let you go just yet.” He sat up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder. “You’ll stay with me for a bit, won’t you?”

“I don’t know. Paris likes me an awful lot.”

“Meh, they’ve got those other guys to swoon over for a while.”

Marinette giggled. “I put Nino in charge. I thought Alya and Chloe were going to kill me.”

“He called and told me. He was very excited.”

“I’m sure.”

Adrien stood and stretched. “I’ve been feeling really cooped up. Want to go for a run?” Plagg floated over with a grumble and Adrien called up his transformation. 

Marinette watched him from the bed. “I just got done running and carrying you. I’m pooped.”

“Aww, come on, Princess. One quick little run around the city. We can give the locals a thrill,” Chat Noir grinned. “I can even carry you this time if you get too tired.”

“Fine, fine,” she huffed dramatically, bringing up her own transformation. “Let’s see what you’ve got, Chaton.”


	99. Nino, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from the-lazy-workaholic-blog: just thought a possible interesting prompt for DJWiFi. An idea from the last update for the 4th Drabbles. The stylist hitting on Nino? Would be fun to have Mari and Alya there at one and Nino just getting continuously hit on/ touched flirting like and Alya maybe doing something dramatic to claim him even though he isnt hers yet lol a prompt for whenever ya look for one for some fun ya?

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this again, dude,” Nino grumbled as an assistant fussed with his suspenders.

Adrien laughed, holding a hand up. “It’s not my fault! Jean liked how we look together. He specifically requested you for the shoot today. He refused to do it if you weren’t included.”

“You have got to be lying, man.”

“I’m not!” Adrien insisted with a wide grin. “Chat’s honor!” he winked.

“Hrmph.”

“It’s no surprise, handsome,” Camille purred, striding over with a silk bow tie. “Honestly I’m surprised an agent hasn’t scooped you up.”

Nino flushed. “You guys are ridiculous.”

The stylist wound the silk around his neck and stepped in close to tie it. “The only thing ridiculous is how gorgeous you are. Are you seeing anyone?”

From across the room, steam billowed out from Alya’s ears. “Who does Miss Tight Pants think she is?” she hissed.

Marinette bit her lip. “She is being kind of flirty, huh?”

Alya stared at her. “Kind of flirty, M? Kind of? She’s practically humping him!”

“Keep your voice down!” Marinette’s eyes darted to where their friends were still being fussed with. Adrien raised his eyebrows and she blushed and smiled, shaking her head. “To be fair, Al, Nino isn’t actually seeing anyone.”

“Are we really going to go there?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Is that right, Marinette ‘I still can’t seem to ask Adrien out for coffee’ Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette’s cheeks darkened. “I’m working on it! Anyway, that’s not the issue right now. We’re talking about you and Nino.”

“There is no me and Nino,” Alya replied stubbornly.

“Exactly. So it shouldn’t matter if Camille is interested in him or not, should it?”

Alya frowned. “She’s really old.”

Marinette laughed. “She’s really not.”

“Well, she’s...she’s...super pretty and sophisticated and totally into him,” she finished, voice down. “He should probably just date her.”

“Sure,” Marinette nodded. “Except he doesn’t like her.”

“Look at him! He’s all flushed and adorable and cute and oh no, I think I like Nino.”

“Finally!”

Alya gave her a panicked look. “What am I supposed to do?!”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “Wow, is this how I am because--”

“Marinette!”

“Sorry. Look, go ask him if he wants to go do something after the shoot. It’s Nino. He’s going to say yes.”

“I don’t want him saying yes just because he’s nice.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Believe me, that’s not why he’ll say yes. Just go ask him before they have to start.”

Alya nodded and stood anxiously. Camille ran her hand down Nino’s chest and he stepped back. Something in Alya snapped and she moved to his side, winding her arm through his. “Hi, Nino.”

He beamed down at her. “Hey, Alya. Are you guys having fun?”

“A bit. I was hoping maybe we could do something after this. Just you and me.” Her eyes slid to Camille for just a moment before returning to Nino.

His face lit up. “That would be really great.” He leaned in, voice lowering. “But, uh, Adrien is wanting to ask Mari out after this and I think he’s hoping we’ll tag along. Dude is hella nervous.” 

“Of course he is,” Alya chuckled. “That sounds great. Just the four of us.” She leaned up and kissed Nino’s cheek and he froze in delighted surprise. “Can’t wait.”

Alya sashayed back to Marinette with a smirk. “Was he watching me?” she whispered as soon as she was close enough.

“We were all watching you,” Marinette laughed quietly. “Way to stake out your territory.”

“You just wait, M. You’ve got something coming your way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marinette frowned. Alya chuckled and walked past her as the guys moved out to the set. “Wait, Alya! What’s that mean?!”


	100. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night in the Park

“A little chilly tonight,” Marinette said, tightening her coat around her. 

“Good thing I brought this big, warm blanket,” Adrien beamed, unfolding the thick fabric and spreading it over her lap.

“Good thing,” she grinned. “Movies in the park is such a good idea! And the crowd is pretty decent for a new event.” She glanced around at the other couples and groups spread along the park in front of the big projector.

“And look at all the bakery boxes,” Adrien added. “I bet your parents are happy.”

“Papa’s been ecstatic. I told him we’d come by after and scoop up the leftovers.”

“If there are any. People are still trying to get in.” Adrien nodded his head in the direction of the bakery across the street. There was a line of people standing along the outside. “We should sneak in the back door.”

Marinette giggled. “Not only is it the best place in all of Paris, it’s the only decent place close and open right now,” Marinette smiled proudly. “On a totally unrelated note, I owe Chloe a new one-of-a-kind dress.”

Adrien chuckled. “That sounds about right.” He glanced around. “Where is Miss Mayor anyway?”

“She and Nath are supposed to be here at some point to smooze. Knowing them, they got held up due to unforeseen circumstances.”

“Newlyweds,” Adrien scoffed.

“Right? So ridiculous.” Marinette cuddled against her husband, pulling the blanket up to her chest. 

Adrien kissed the top of her head, feeling warm despite the cold. “Good thing we’ve never been like that, my Lady,” he said quietly into her hair.

“Good thing,” she agreed, snuggling against his chest. “That would be just awful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends my fourth (!!!) set of 100 Miraculous drabbles. I honestly can't believe I've written so many of these silly things. They are lots of fun to do and thank you so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for more stories and character sketches. You can also send drabble prompts to my inbox there! :)


End file.
